The Lone Wolf
by H4H
Summary: This is the story of a wolf knight who falls in love with a princess. Ruby/Regina paring. Don't like don't read. Also G!p Ruby.
1. chapter 1

The Enchanted forest is known for its magical presence. It was beyond where normal people travelled. Strange things happened there. It is the home for monsters, witches and fairies. But a hundred years ago it wasn't the same. They were captivated in their own land by the evil king of the White Kingdom, King Leopold. He wanted immortality for him and his family. He used the witches to forcefully create immortality potion. All the magical beings were imprisoned with the help of the powerhungry dark one Rumplestien.

For years they were held captive until a merchant from the far off land came to the forest with his wife. He was lost in the wood with a pregnant wife nowhere to go. Luckily the werewolves clan who were hiding from King Leopold found them barely alive in the dark woods. The pack leader Beowulf provided them with all the necessary aid they needed. And there Henry's wife Cora gave birth to a beautiful young girl. They named her Regina.

Somehow King Leopold found out about the hiding spot of the werewolves and attached them. Henry helped them fought back with the little knowledge he had on tactics. Even though Beowulf lost himself in the battle Henry was always thankful to him and his family. By captivating the dark one the werewolf clan was able to free the magical creatures in the enchanted forest. With Rumplestein no longer by his side King Leopold ran for life . They remaining people of the enchanted forest named Henry as their new king and insisted on him staying there.

Beowulf had lost most of his clan. But still he bestowed his power to his only daughter Red Riding hood or Ruby as they call. For over hundred years Ruby has been serving the Mills dynasty and enchanted forest. Young Ruby is now all grown to be the most powerful knight of all realms.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Beowulf handed over the kingdom to Red she has been on constant move. She was just 10 when she lost her father. In order to save a kingdom a soldier must be prepared . She was taken to the mountains by her uncle Graham to train her. He forged her to be the perfect warrior. It took years of intense training to make her the ruthless warrior she is just like her father . Now it's time she return to her kingdom. It's been 50 years of waiting to be ready. During those times she visited her mom and granny occasionally. Which even in secrecy.

King Henry feared that Leopold will attack them again so he was always prepared. The werewolves clan protected the kingdom from the outside. No one dared to enter the kingdom past them. Now it's time the kingdom needs a warrior to look upon. Regina has come of age. Being born in the enchanted forest had its benefits. Regina became immortal. Even though the fairies tried to make it work with the King Henry they failed. Now it's time they need someone to protect the kingdom.

King Henry in his death bed asked the presence of Red. His long lost friends only daughter. Henry didn't find anyone better to trust with his family and he knew she will take good care of them.

It's been so long since Ruby last visited the kingdom. So many things have changed. She noticed that new people had arrived. The trade has changed. She can see more humans among the mystical creatures. The market which formerly had only few stores now has new merchandises. There is happiness and harmony everywhere. She felt good to be back but the fact that her majesty's health condition is worse made her feel uneasy. She know this meeting will permanently keep her at the kingdom and finally years of her training is going to be useful. But still she wanted to serve by the king's side.

She strolled through the kingdom in her horse. Her uncle was in front of her leading the way. People were busy with their work that they barely noticed her. Even though it took two days of travel it was good to finally come home.

The palace gates came to be visible. The guard on the outside stopped them from entering. Graham gave him a the scroll received from the king. The guard stepped aside and looked at Red for a brief moment and ordered to open the gates. The huge gates to the kingdom opened. Guards on either sides stood proud . Ruby took in all in wonder. This will be the place she will be working now onwards. This will be her home now. She will be the Chief of guards. She was shaken from her thoughts when Graham halted a few steps in front. Both of them unmounted the horses and gave it to the guards who stood by the side. Graham walked through the large door that lead to a corridor. Upon few turns they finally stood what seemed to be like a throne room.

The decoration of the room screamed royal. With all the curtains and large windows which poured lights from all direction. The king's throne is covered in gold. Ruby looked around mesmerised by all. Suddenly she heard the guard announce the King's presence.

The oak door opened to reveal an old man in his cane walking slowly in to the throne room. Even for someone in the worst of days he as magnificent. His aura radiated the whole room. Graham bowed before the King. Ruby followed suit kneeled in front of the king with head held low.

Henry took in the two soldiers in front of him. One he is very familiar with Graham. He was beside Beowulf in the battle field when he died Graham took it hard. Flew to the mountains in search of solitude. It was him who offered to help Ruby. It wasn't just training it was also a way to protect the only hope for the werewolf clan. If Ruby dies the entire clan is destroyed. For a young wolf Ruby was easy to be destroyed. Henry didn't find any other way to protect her. Graham took her on his wings and trained her all these years to be a lethal weapon not for the kingdom but for herself and this enchanted forest. Henry knew the war was far from over.

He looked to the side to see the weapon he forged for years. Ruby is a specimen of her kind. Just like her father strong willed and stubborn. She was intimidating even for the best soldier. Strong build and fearless. He knew he made the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like an eternity for Red being subjected to someone's stare. She wasn't used to it. But she wasn't going to question her king. After a while Graham cleared his throat which seemed to shake the royal from his thoughts. He stood up straight and addresses the king .

"Your Majesty I have brought the warrior you asked for " He bowed before the king once again and pointed at Red to make his point clear. Red stoop up straight when she was mentioned.

" Very well done Graham. But are you sure she is ready?" The king asked with a raised eyebrow toward Ruby. The question throwed her off the edge. She couldn't feel nothing but offended. She was about to reply when Grahams chuckled.

"I assure you Majesty she is more than capable of defeating an entire army of white soldiers. In fact if your Majesty would like we can always have a match between your most elegant warrior with mine"

"Henry smiled at Graham for his words.

"No need Graham. I know you better than anyone. Your training will never fail. Get her ready for the duty it's time. After you finish I need to talk with your warrior alone"

Henry informed them calmly but Ruby could sense some worries lacing in his voice. She decided not to question. Graham and Ruby bowed before the king once more before he left the throne room.

A guard lead them to another corridor which lead to the guards station where Red was accustomed to her new accommodation and duties.

Finally after assigning her to the duty it was time to meet the King in person to know what he wanted from her. As per the request of the king Ruby was taken to the King's room. When she entered the room she noticed two things. One the king wasn't alone, there was a dark haired woman sitting by his side. She couldn't see her because the woman's back was to her face and two he was attended by physicians. May be his appearance earlier was a cover for how he actually is doing. She thought to herself .

The guard informed king of her presence. The king dismissed the physicians of the room. That is when the woman sitting by his side turned her attention to the newcomer. For a brief moment Red's eyes met the most gorgeous brown eyes she has ever seen. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with something she has never experienced. Those eyes felt like she was drowning in them. She has never seen such a beautiful creature in her entire life. Before she could say something the king beckoned her to his side. Red politely followed his orders and sat opposite to the beautiful brown eyes goddess next to the king. Her eyes wandered towards the brown ones which were following her every move.

" Ruby meet my daughter Regina" The kings voice startled Ruby but she maintained her composure and looked up at the other woman who smiled at her sweetly. Ruby thought she has died and gone to heaven. That smile was almost killing her. She didn't know what to do she just nodded her head. The king turned towards Regina.

" Regina this is Ruby or Red as everyone calls her. She is the new chief of guards. You will see more of her in the coming days"

Regina turned her attention fully to her father and said " Yes father am aware. You told me this morning someone important is arriving"

Ruby raised her eyebrow at the mention of being important.

" Yea indeed she is. After all her father is the reason we are alive today my dear. Don't ever forget that." The King talked in a passionate voice which made Ruby realise how important her father is to the king and his family. She hoped she could follow her father's wish.

" I know daddy. And I will never forget how important the wolf clan is to us" Regina held her fathers hand in her and smiled sweetly towards Red.

Ruby is confused. This is the first time in years she is seeing Regina. When her father found them in the woods she was in her Cora's belly. Ruby remembered the first time she saw Regina after she was born. Even though she was 6 being with a newborn was tricky to her: but the moment she held eyes with newborn Regina she knew she has to protect her with her life. Something about her always made Red feel like her sole purpose is to protect Regina. Red never told anyone about the way she felt for the little one. But now seeing Regina again made her feel the exact same. Even after years Regina still holds a part of her heart. But she didn't know why. May be she will ask Graham.


	4. Chapter 4

Moments passed Regina was talking to her father about what she did that day. From the way she explained Ruby understood one thing, Regina loves horses. Her favourite horse is Rocinante. They went on talking for a good ten minutes all the while Ruby was looking at Regina. The way she talked, the way she smiled at every little things. She knew Regina was trying hard to cheer her ill father, but somewhere there is pain, worry and hurt hidden behind those words. Ruby could sense it and she didn't know why she feels the need to comfort her.

Lost in thoughts Ruby didn't notice that the King has already dismissed Regina, much to her dismay and was talking to her. She quickly turned her attention to Henry.

"I know you may have a lot of questions regarding all things happened in your life and am ready to answer everything" The king informed calmly.

Red thought for a moment sure she have a lot of questions. Ever since she was a child she wanted to know why she was separated from her family and forced to stay with Graham in the middle of nowhere. She cautiously leaned forward.

"Your Majesty its true that I have a lot of questions. But it can wait. I want to know why you wanted to speak to me alone" She asked without missing a beat.

Henry took a deep breath " Am afraid you won't be able to get answers another time. It's now or never. I don't think that I will live long enough to answer your questions soldier"

Ruby frowned" Your Majesty..."

Before she could finish Henry interrupted " It's truth soldier. I am not getting any younger. After My wife Cora died I know I will follow her soon. Only Regina attained the power of immortality. I am still a normal human being and my time has come to an end"

" But your majesty Graham told me that the fairies had been making potions for immortality " Ruby pondered.

" That is also true but when the potions didn't made any effects on us I decided to shut down the process. Again I didn't see the use of it. I have lived my life. Now I want Regina to have the best chance. " Henry breathed out.

" I understand your majesty. But I have one question. What help will I be?" Red tried to clarify her doubts.

Henry took a deep breath again "Well you may know that your father Beowulf is a mighty leader and much more than that he was my best friend" Ruby nodded in understanding.

" Before he died we promised each other something. Which was to protect each other's family. Unfortunately Beowulf died in the battle. So it was my turn to repay the favour he had done to my family. He handed over his family to me" Henry spoke in a calm voice hoping that Ruby will understand the depth of the matter.

For a moment he waited. Ruby took in all the new informations and slowly nodded her head and gestured the king to continue.

" Ever since then I have been keeping his family which is you and your mother away from the enemies. Leopold was so angry with your father that he vowed to destroy his entire clan. You were so little and vulnerable. In order to keep the clan intact we needed you to be alive. Thus I asked Graham to take you to the mountains away from the enemies" Henry finished with a sigh.

Ruby sat there listening to every word the king said. A thousands of thoughts crossed her mind. She understood why her father always insisted that she is his priced possession. It wasn't just about being his only heir, it was about surviving.

" Your majesty I understand the need to protect me but why train me to be a warrior? The enchanted forest has magic am sure they could protect me from any outside threats"

Ruby tried to reason.

" What you said is partially right. As long as the dark one Rumplestein is behind the magical cage we are safe. But the fact that Leopold has been trying to free him for years was a constant threat to us. We didn't wanted to take any chances with you or Regina."

Henry informed wisely.

" So the princess is also in danger?" Ruby jumped slightly when Henry mentioned Regina being in danger.

Henry not expecting the reaction was quite shocked. But he maintained his posture and replied " As a matter of fact yes. When I die it will becomes easier for the white kingdom to attack the enchanted forest. So I must keep her safe in order to maintain harmony in the land. She is the next in line ruler of the kingdom. "

Ruby visibly paled when she understood that Regina is infact in danger. She thought for a moment and asked.

" Does that mean all these years of training I had been given is to protect the princess? "

Henry sighed it's hard to explain everything in one speech. But he knew this would come.

" Redulf.." Henry called. Ruby's eyes widened at the nick name. Her eyes glistened at the recognition.

" How did you know my Wolf name?" She was half growling and demanding.

" Easy there wolf, I know that name means so much to you" Henry replied chuckling.

" Ofcourse it is, only my father used call me that" Ruby snarled a bit.

" That is why I called you that. I know I will never replace your lost father. But to me you are as much as important as Regina is. I trained you because I want you to be the mightiest wolf like your father and protect this kingdom from the evil whites. I did what your father would have done. You are a leader now"

Ruby could feel tears burning her eyes. But she restrained from crying. She is an alpha and leader of the pack now,she is not supposed to cry. Red blinked her eyes and sat up straight.

" Your majesty my father wanted me to follow his path and protect this kingdom and I assure you that I will do my duty with all my life. But I want to know everything regarding my father and the white kingdom." Her tone sharpened in the mention of her father and the white kingdom.

Henry nodded his head in understanding. " Very well Redulf, I hope you don't mind me calling you by your Wolf name. It makes me feel closer to you. You will get all the information you needed from Graham. You may leave. Try to get some rest before your duty begins. "

Ruby stood up from her seat and faced the king. She paused for a moment and replied " i don't mind you calling me that name your majesty. I was just taken back. It's been years since I last heard it. And I will perform my duties as you care your majesty. Farewell" Ruby bowed before the king and walked towards the open doors. Henry nodded his head and sighed. It's been a long day he hoped Ruby will come along sooner. No one could blame her it's a lot to take in. With a final look at the open doors through which the wolf knight passed Henry drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby met Graham at the guards station. He knew the moment he saw her that there will be a lot of explanation.

" Did you meet his Majesty?" Graham asked when Ruby came inside.

" I did. He told me the answers to my question is with you. So would like to explain why didn't you tell me about all these?" She was furious that her own uncle betrayed her. All these years she spend with him not once he mentioned anything about her father or the white kingdom.

" Can we take this somewhere private? I know you are mad at me but hear out my side of the story please." Graham sighed heavily and practically begged Ruby to understand him.

Red nodded her head and walked to the open garden outside the guards station. She sat on the nearby bench located within the garden. The cold wind was providing a soothing effect on her. But still it did nothing to ease her pain.

Graham followed suit and sat beside her.

After a brief moment Graham starts talking.

"Years ago when his majesty first came to enchanted forest he wasn't a noble. He was just a merchant crossing the woods to get to another kingdom. During that time your father and the entire wolf clan was hiding from evil white king Leopold. He had captured our land. Made all the magical creatures life miserable."

Ruby didn't looked at Graham. But he know she is listening. So he continued.

" Our queen Cora was pregnant at that time and in need of help. Your father helped them, took them under our wings. Henry wasn't just a merchant for him. Your father treated him like a best friend. When Cora gave birth to the princess, Rumplestein knew somehow. He found our hiding places and started attacking. When we couldn't hold back anymore we were forced to flee to the mountains. Where some of the escaped witches protected us. We found a way to capture Rumplestein. But before he could be captured Regina was kidnapped. Your father died in order to protect her. "

Ruby's eyes widened and turned to look at Graham for further explanation.

" Rumplestein crushed your father's heart to kill him" Graham held his head down. Ruby's eyes watered. She kept on looking far away trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"He was too strong for us to destroy. But we tricked him with his long lost son. With Rumplestein behind the bars the white king didn't stand a chance. His army was destroyed and he flew off." Graham finished the story with a heavy sigh. He waited patiently for Ruby to speak.

" Where is he?" Red snarled. Graham knew from the emotion that she is talking about Rumplestein. But he can't let her see him. It's too dangerous.

" He is locked in a magical cage which holds his magic and make him powerless" Graham replied.

" I want to see him" Ruby was persistent. Her tone didn't make any chance of doubt. Graham knew better not to stop her. So he told her what he knew.

" His majesty is the one who decided to keep Rumplestein imprisioned rather killed. He is the only who know where he is kept. I can't help you here Red ." Graham whispered the last part defeated. Ruby stood up fast and turned to face Graham.

"What do you mean you can't help me?For years you kept me hidden from the whole world for what? To hide from the devil who killed my father? Or to become a puppet for the king?" Ruby yelled at him.

" Red I understand your pain. But jumping into things doesn't make it right. Rumplestein is now suffering what he did behind the bars. " Graham tried to reason with her

" No he isn't. He killed my father and yet he gets to live. He should have been killed that day. I need to meet him so that I can kill him."

Ruby was practically changing into her wolf. It was screaming to let out and kill that imp who destroyed her happiness.

"May be you should ask his majesty about this. I said what I know. Now everything is up to you. But still I would like to advice. Don't be a fool. Your father would never want that ."

Graham said calmly to her and walked away to his room.

Ruby sat on the bench panting and writhering trying to control the wolf inside her. She know everything happened for a reason. But she didn't understand why king didn't want to kill Rumplestein. She would ask him next time they meet. She needed to know why. Ruby stood up from her spot and walked to her quarters to rest for the night. It's been a long day and she needed some time alone to cool off.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up with the dawn is nothing new in the life of a soldier. As usual Ruby wake up with the sun in the morning. She looked around the unfamiliar room she stayed the night. After thinking for a long time late night and running for miles to cool off her energy she didn't know when she finally fell asleep. The first thought that came to her mind was to clear her doubts she left unfinished yesterday. But she decided against it. Today is her first day as the chief of guard, sure she will have a lot of works to do. May be somewhere in the middle she will be able to see Henry.

Red was in the middle of finishing her daily duties when a guard came informing that the king had requested her presence. She made her way to the king's chamber. Henry was sitting in his office reading something.

" Your majesty" Ruby walked inside and bowed before the King.

Henry lifted his head up " Redulf. How are you doing with the new job?" He asked briskly.

" It's quite well your majesty" Ruby replied nonchantly.

" Very well. I asked for your presence because I need a favour soldier." Henry stood up slowly from his chair.

"What can I help you with your majesty?" Red asked frowning.

" I want you to escort Regina to Tinkerbel. She lives in the mountains. I suppose you know that" Henry explained calmly.

Red wanted to protest why she is being used this way. She is a warrior for gods sake and she should be treated like one. Now she has to babysit the princess.

" Yes your majesty. May I know why I was chosen?"

" It's because I trust you with her and the fact that you know everything about the mountains. I don't know anyone else who could do this better than you. Graham has been doing this for years. Now it's your turn."

Henry looked at Ruby to make sure she wasn't feeling forced.

" Yes your majesty. I will prepare for the journey. Please inform the princess that I will be ready when she needs me to. Farewell your majesty"

Red replied and bowed the king one last time before walking out the door. Henry wondered if this is how Ruby is gonna be for the rest of his life. He only wanted the best for her. But now she is hating him and he can see that. "May be it's time I tell her the truth." He thought to himself.

As asked by the king Ruby prepared for the journey. It's a two days journey to the mountains. She made sure that they had the best horses to travel and enough supply of food for two days. She waited at the front for the princess to arrive. It was the princess who insisted on traveling in the horses rather than a carriage. At first Ruby was surprised but then she thought about how much Regina loved horses and riding.

The thought of Regina always caused fluttering in her stomach. But she always brushed it off. She wanted to ask Graham about it. The last time they talked it didn't go well. So she decided to keep it to herself until she know for sure what was happening.

Ruby was checking one final time on the horses when she heard the familiar sound of heels in the hallway. She turned around to see the source of the sound. She almost dropped her shield when she saw Regina standing there fully dressed in riding attire. The trousers and the knee length boots fit so perfect to her body. Her emerald coat and the white scarf tucked around her neck made her look like the perfect rider.

Red didn't know how long she has been staring but she was woken up by a throat clearing. When she looked she saw Regina with crossed arms and a rised eyebrow looking back at her. Ruby quickly shuffled her feet and fixed the horse. She walked towards the princess and stopped few steps away from her.

" Princess are you ready for the trip?" Ruby asked once she was near Regina. She tried not to look at Regina and maintained a rigid pose. Regina walked past Ruby and mounted on her horse. "I am ready chief. Shall we continue our journey?" The princess asked with a smug smile. Ruby smirked at the princess's enthusiasm but decided to play along.

" Yes your majesty. I am born ready"

This is gonna be a long trip. Ruby thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina watched throughout the journey that Ruby was silent. She was lost in thought for most of the time. And now it was starting to get quite boring. If this is how these two days is going to be then she was sure that she will never ever get to have a chance to understand Red like her father asked her to.

" Are you going to talk something Chief or just spend the rest of the journey like this?" Regina asked cautiously to know the reaction. Ruby turned to the side and looked at Regina confused not understanding what she did. "Pardon your majesty but I didn't understand what's the matter?"she asked unsure of what to say.

Regina sighed. Apparently the great warrior is some sort of idiot who doesn't understand people's gestures. Well she can't blame her, it's been years since she had any other human contact other than Graham.

" I asked if you would like to spend this journey a little bit entertaining?" Regina tried to explain.

Ruby again looked at her confused and replied " I thought we are being entertained while riding. I heard you talking to his majesty about how much you like horse riding."

Regina wanted to smack some sense into the idiot wolf but she refrained herself. " Yes I do love horse riding. But we are going to be riding for a long time. So why don't we use this time to get to know each other?" Regina suggested feeling about bold. She knew she took a step too far but she wasn't going to back down. She wanted to know about Ruby more if they are going to spend time together.

" What would you like to talk about princess?" Ruby asked now understanding what the princess meant. She felt like an idiot for not getting the basic things.

" Well how about you tell me something about you" Regina suggested.

Ruby remained silent for a moment. All they could hear was the chirping of crickets in the background and the sound of birds. Cold wind blew on their faces. Regina looked at Red wondering if she crossed a line.

"Princess you know me very well. Theresnt much to know about me. Other than the fact that I spend most of my life separated from my family in a mountain training to be a ruthless warrior" Ruby finished without any emotions. Regina wondered what type of training she must have given inroder to forget all the emotions. She felt sorry for the poor soldier for spending years away from her family just because she was destined to be a protector. She though for a moment and replied.

" I am sorry that you have to live away from your family. It must have been hard on you"

Ruby halted her horse for a moment and looked down. She was trying hard not to cry thinking about all those times where she practically begged Graham to take her home.

" It was hard. There were times when I would wish to see my mom. I was ten for gods sake. A child in need of parents. But I guess your father wanted me to be a ruthless warrior rather than a child" Ruby spat the final words with venom. She knew she was talking to the princess about what her father did to her. But she couldn't care less. She had been holding up all these emotions within her for years. She needed to let it out.

Regina was shocked to hear the outburst. She abruptly came to a stop and looke at Ruby to make sure what she heard was true. Red didn't bother to look back she kept her horse moving. Regina stood ther shocked no knowing what to say. After a brief moment she wondered if her father did the right thing.

She didn't realise it's been some time she stopped moving. When she looked around it was getting dark and Ruby was nowhere to be seen. She moved her horse faster in order to catch up with Ruby.

Some distance later Regina saw Ruby tieing her horse to a tree. When she looked around she saw a small cave nearby.

" It's getting dark we should rest up some time. We can't travel at night. It's dangerous. I will start fire. You can make yourself comfortable inside the cave. I have checked it's safe" Ruby replied when she saw Regina looking confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina thought for a million times whether she should sit on the dusty cave floor. She is princess and now she has to live in a cave. She cursed all the gods above for putting her in such a situation. Ruby saw Regina fidgeting and looking around the cave muttering something under her breath.

At first she didn't mind at all but some time later the muttering turned to shoving around the cave and rambling with her favourite horse Rocinante. That poor creature made whining sounds trying to sooth its owner. But Regina wasn't having any. She kept on pacing around the cave front. That's when Ruby decided to intervene.

" Is there any problem?" She asked Regina from her spot near the fire.

"Nothing" Regina muttered harshly under her breath and started fidgeting around again.

" Then please do tell me princess what are you shoving around and muttering about?" Ruby had enough she just wanted to take some rest and the princess is not helping at all. She seriously considered accepting the job.

"Fine I don't like this place. There is dirt everywhere and I am a princess. A bit more refined. I don't sleep in caves" Regina finally stormed her feet and yelled. Ruby laughed loud at this. It's fun to watch someone in the middle of nowhere asking for things which they are never gonna get. She shook her head and kept on chuckling.

" Oh is that fun to you soldier? I am your princess, you should treat me like the way I should be treated. And you are laughing at me. I won't sleep here. You should have made arrangements for me. God why does daddy keep on getting incompetent people " Regina was on her edge.

" Look princess, I have not interest in playing care taker for you. If you don't want to sleep in her then fine go somewhere else. I have a long journey tomorrow and I need to sleep. "

There is no way that Ruby is going to suffer some stuck up princess's wrath in the middle of the night. If Regina didn't like it she can go somewhere else.

Regina stood there looking at Ruby pissed that she has to spend time with an arrogant asshole wolf. She decided to take matters in her own hand. Ruby lied on the freshly made bed on the cave floor with makeshift blankets she packed for the journey. She close her eyes and counted in her head to keep herself from exploding. Her wolf could hear Regina walking around and muttering to her horse. If she says she didn't enjoy stuck up Regina it would be a lie. A small smile formed in the wolfs lips when she thought about how cute Regina looks when she is angry.

Some minutes later Ruby heard Regina's footsteps moving far away. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Regina was nowhere to be seen. Ruby sat up straight. She listened carefully for any sounds. Thankfully her Wolfhearing helped her realise that Regina is nearby but something else caught her attention. It wasn't just Regina's footsteps, there was something else. In a fraction of second Ruby was up and running towards the direction where Regina went.

Ruby ran through the thick forest in the darkness. Her wolf trying to pick up Regina's smell and footsteps. She ran further into a clearing where there was sound of water. When she looked out she saw Regina trying to wash her hands in the stream. Suddenly something behind the bushes moved. Ruby growled loud and shifted to her wolf form and jumped into the bushes. Regina stood up startled by the commotion. When she looked up she saw a majestic black furry wolf in all its glory snarling and growling at what seemed to be like a hyena.

Before she could blink her eye both the animals were tearing at each other. She wanted to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. She quickly moved back afraid of getting attacked. The big wolf jumped on to the hyena trying to pin it to the ground. But the clever hyena stabbed its paw on to the side of the wolf injuring it. The wolf growled loud and bit hard on to the hyena's neck affectively breaking it.

The hyena stopped struggling and finally gave up its life. The wolf pushed the dead animal with its legs to make sure its dead. Satisfied with the result it howled loud into the night making every other animal in the wild aware of her presence.

Regina watched all these with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. The wolf then turned around slowly and walked closer to Regina. She was about to run when the wolf shifted back to its human form. There stood in front of her was Ruby. That was the first time Regina ever saw a real werewolf transformation. Her mouth hung open with wonder as she tried to keep her beating heart calm.


	9. Chapter 9

The journey back to the cave was silent. Regina never left her eyes of Ruby as they walked. She still can't believe that she saw a real werewolf transformed in front of her eyes. Her thoughts were interrupted by a wincing which sure didn't came from her. She looked to the side and saw blood seeping out of the soldier's armour.

" Oh my god you are hurt " Realization hit Regina then. She came rushing forward to help Ruby only to have her stopped and glared away.

" It's all because of you. I told you to stay in the cave. I told you it's not safe. And yet you walk around in the middle of the night. It's not your palace princess it's a the jungle. Wild animals live here. It was luck that you weren't killed by that beast" Ruby spat everyword in Regina's face. She slowly walked into the cave and lied down in the make shift bed gingerly.

Regina stood there unsure of what to do. It was her fault after all that Ruby is hurt now. Even though werewolves had good healing ability, the fact that Ruby was tired made the process slower. So it will take more time to heal that she actually does.

Ruby tried to make herself comfortable but the movement made her pain more as she struggled to turn around. Regina felt bad for what she did and quickly sat in the makeshift bed beside Ruby.

" Here let me help you" Regina offered her hand. " I said am fine " Ruby practically growled. Regina had enough. She did a mistake but she is ready to fix it and the stubborn wolf is not allowing her to help her.

" I can see that you are not fine. You need help. Whether you like it or not it's just me here. So you better lie down and let me help you" Regina never gave Ruby a chance to reply before she was removing the armour from her body. Ruby was in no shape to argue. So she let Regina do whatever she can.

Regina succefully removed her armour. The undershirt was socked in blood. Regina cringed at the sight. Ruby was busy watching every movement of Regina that she didn't realise the pain. The way Regina removed her armour and inspected her stirred something inside her. Ruby was praying god to not arouse her at that moment. Her erection was practically pushing against her riding pants. And the fact that Regina was so close to her body didn't help the situation either. Ruby never felt like this before. Sure Graham had introduced her to anatomy but feeling it real for the first time felt different.

Regina slowly lifted the soldier's undershirt to examine the wound. In the dim light of the fire she could see the gush crossing the ribs and stomach. It seemed deep and blood was flowing out of it. Without thinking Regina quickly discarded her white scarf around her neck and wiped the blood in the abdomen. The movement caused Ruby to jump up a little and her dick to even harden. Ruby was trying her best to control her erection. Counting backwards and thinking of ugly stuff wasn't helping when Regina is practically swooning over her wounded body.

Regina gently wiped the blood and tore a piece of clothing to wrap around the abdomen. She looked up at Ruby just to see her staring back at her wide eyed and panting a little. Their faces were inches apart. Regina looked at the wild brown eyes staring back at her. She couldn't help but swallow thickly. Ruby had her mouth slight open and was breathy heavy. Regina licked her lips unconsciously. The wound was long forgotten and it felt like an eternity for both of them looking at each other. Suddenly they were jumped apart when Rocinante made a sound. Ruby looked around to see if there was any further danger but saw nothing. By this time Regina already wrapped up the wound and was wiping her hand in the remaining pierce of clothe. She sat on the makeshift bed looking at the fire.

Ruby lied back down and moved a bit to make space for the princess. She closed her eyes and waited patiently for Regina to make a move. Some moments later she heard a shift beside her. Regina thought for a moment and lied down a little far away from Ruby in the blanket. Both of them remained silent and thought about what just happened. Ruby was frightened about the way she felt. Regina is a princess and she just a soldier. She shouldn't be feeling this way. But she don't know why. Regina makes her feel crazy things.At some point both of them drifted off to peaceful slumber with the diminishing fire.


	10. Chapter 10

When Ruby woke up in the next morning she felt disoriented. First thing she noticed was the dull ache in her abdomen which made her remember the events of last night. The next think was a warm body pressed next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the scorching sunlight. When she looked around she realised she is in the cave and the fire has died down. She slowly turned her head to the side just to come in contact with a head full of gorgeous brunette hair. She looked down at the owner. Regina was sleeping peacefully so close near to her that her hand was gingerly grasping Ruby's forearm and her head was lying in Ruby's shoulder.

The wolf stiffened when Regina stirred a little. She was praying to god that Regina won't see her morning wood which was poking dangerously at her pants. Ruby tried to shift under from the sleeping princess only to be held on tighter. She didn't know what to do. But somehow she enjoyed the closeness of Regina's warm body if only her anatomy helped her a bit. When her bladder started protestsing Ruby had no other choice to wake Regina up.

Red slowly shook Regina by her shoulder. Regina stirred once again and slowly started to wake up. When she opened her eyes she quickly sat up straight realising how close she was with the soldier. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked everywhere but Ruby.

Red was a little taken back when Regina moved too quickly away from her. She cursed herself for frightening Regina. When she sat up she realised that her undershirt which was covered in blood was rolled up a little and her abdomen was visible with a white scars tied around her middle. Ruby slowly peeled of the white scarf and looked down.

"Wow you are completely healed" Regina looked at from her spot in the makeshift bed and exclaimed out loud when she saw the soldier's healed torso.

Ruby turned towards Regina and nodded. She inspected her wound just to see just the scaring which was healing slowly. Regina was distracted by the muscles rippling in the soldier's body. She wondered if it was all those training the wolf had made her so ripped or is it just the werewolf nature. She didn't realised she was ogling at Ruby until someone cleared a throat.

When Regina looked up she saw Ruby pulling down her undershirt and smirking at her. Regina rolled her eyes and turned around and stood up slowly. She would say frankly that sleeping in a cave floor in a makeshift bed in the middle of a jungle wasn't so bad as long as she has a magnificent wolf to keep company. But she wouldn't admit it aloud. She is after all a princess.

Ruby walked towards the horses and pulled out the bag containing food supplies for the journey and started preparing breakfast for herself and Regina. She started the fire again and pulled out a kettle to make some tea. Regina watched as Ruby pulled out the ingredients for the tea.

" Wait. What are you doing?" She asked suddenly when she saw Ruby doing it the wrong way.

"Ahm making tea?" Ruby asked confused. She has to admit it's a pretty tough job. And god she was bad at it. Regina shook her head " It's not how you make tea. Move aside I will make it." Regina gently pushed Ruby to the side and inspected the food bag for the ingredients she needed. Ruby watched from the side as Regina rolled the sleeves of her coat and her manicured fingered ghosted on each and every ingredients. She looked so cute when she was concentrated on something. The way she pulled out things and how her face bright up to realise the kitchen maids had packed things like she asked.

Ruby didn't know how long she was watching Regina cook for both of them. It was clear the Regina knew how to cook. It smelled delicious and the hungry wolf was now impatient. Regina placed the food she prepared in the makeshift bed before Ruby and sat down. She passed the meat she cooked in the fire and a cup of steaming hot tea along with some potatoes and vegetables cooked with some seasoning. Ruby was shocked to see what all things Regina made within a short time. Regina is a complete mystery. Ruby thought to herself. The more she started knowing her the more she liked her. After all she isn't like her father.

Ruby moaned in appreciation at the first bite. Her eyes closed and she was in heaven. Regina chuckled beside her .

" That good huh?" She asked smiling.

" Not bad" Ruby replied teasingly earning an eye roll from Regina. They ate in silence except the noises Ruby made on how tasty the food was. She sure will admit Regina is the best cook in the world. She wondered how she learned to cook this good being a princess and having hundreds of maids to take care of her.

They finished eating and Ruby checked on the horses to make sure the grass she gave them was eaten and they are well rested and ready for the journey.

Regina helped Ruby pack their bags again. Once finished they mounted in their respective horses and started their journey.

" How did you learn to cook?" Ruby asked when they reached a safe pace.

" Well I used to cook for myself and my mom taught me how to before she died " Regina replied shrugging.

"I am sorry you lost your mother. I know how it feels to lose someone so important in life" Ruby replied sincerely. She suffered it all along when her father died.

" It was hard. She wasn't just my mother. She was my best friend. We used to cook for father together since I was little. Even though there were a lot of maids in the palace she liked to cook for us from time to time." Regina memorised the sweetest things about her mother. She misses Cora even it's been so long.

Ruby felt bad seeing Regina hurt. She wanted to comfort her. But she was afraid it will make things worse. They moved on silently most of the time Ruby watching Regina who lost in thoughts about something.


	11. Chapter 11

They reached the mountains on the second day evening. Ruby lead the way as she was more familiar. The mountain trails lead to a stone house near to a stream of water. It was fenced with pine trees on either side. It looked seluded and scary. Ruby unmounted the horse and walked through the a bridge that separated the house from the stream. Regina followed behind closely. She kept looking around as the place looked suspicious.

Ruby walked ahead and tied the horses on a pine tree in the front. She motioned Regina to follow her and together they moved to the front door.

It was a rusty and old oak door. Ruby knocked on the door in a rhythmic beat. The door opened after a moment to reveal an old man who looked like a farmer in his casual attire. Regina wondered if it was the right place. When the old man saw Red he poked his head around and looked at Regina.

" Your majesty, its pleasure to meet you. Please come inside " The old man bowed in front of her and assured both of them inside.

Regina was confused. They were supposed to see Tinkerbell but now here they are standing at some old mans living room. She looked at Ruby for answers. Suddenly the old man came back locking the door. He stood in front of them and snapped his finger. In a moment everything around them was covered in a white smoke and when the smoke cleared there stood in place of the old man was Tinkerbell herself. The whole place was transformed into what seemed like a shop for different magical substances. There were potions and other magical stuff stacked upon shelves. Regina's eyes widened at the sight.

"Welcome to Tinkerbells magical warehouse " Tinkerbell waved her wand around and welcomed them to her house. Regina opened her mouth wide open and walked around the warehouse looking at all the magical accessories. She was so impressed even though she has seen magical things before but nothing was compared to this one.

Ruby and Tinkerbell looked at Regina smiling. Ruby was here before and she know everything. Regina turned around while inspecting a shelf for potions " Why were you in that old mans form before?" She asked curious.

Tinkerbell moved to stand next to the princess and started placing potions in the shelf while replied " We have a lot of enemies. The king, your father wanted this place to be a secret. So I disguise myself as an old man and live here. All the trees and plants in this enchanted forest are our spies. I knew you were coming." Tinkerbell took a potion from the shelf and handed it to Regina. She looked confused at Tinkerbell.

"Isn't this what you came for ? " she asked

Regina looked at the label on the bottle which read memory potion. Her eyes widened." How did you know what I came for ?"

"I know everything that is why they call me fairy god mother" Tinkerbell smiled at the amused princess.

"So what all other things you know?" Regina asked wondering.

"Well for starters I know the king send you to me to teach you magic. It's about time he did that." Tinkerbell amused. She has been telling this ever since Regina was saved from Rumplestein. But Henry was too afraid to expose Regina to those kind of lessons.

Ruby just stood there watching the interactions between the fairy and the princess. She wasn't into this whole magical things. But she respected them of course. She never needed any magic thanks to her wolf nature. It pretty much helped her with everything.

"Well am impressed that you know so much. So why don't we start so that I can leave real quick. This wolf is not the best companion to travel with" Regina told in annoyance even though she know it's playful.

" Hey.." Ruby interrupted when her name was mentioned. She knew Regina didn't mean it seriously. But she was offended. Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow at the playful interaction between the wolf and the princess. She isn't stupid to understand the tension between those two the moment they walked in. She may have to have a conversation with the wolf later. She was sure that Regina will be pretty hard to peruse but Ruby knows her boundaries.

"Okay why don't you guys rest up and we can start everything tomorrow morning. I have prepare for your arrival. You have bedrooms upstairs. Call me if you need anything." Tinkerbell informed them as she broke into their playful banter. Regina turned around and walked towards her bedroom. When Ruby was about to follow Tinkerbell stopped her.

"I think we should talk don't you Red?" Tinkerbell asked raising an eyebrow in the direction of Regina. Ruby frowned but followed Tinkerbell back to the living room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ruby asked confused.

"Don't you think it's a bit awkward to think about your princess that way wolf?" Tinkerbell asked straight forward.

Ruby was taken back at first

"Woah woah... hold up what do you mean that way?"

"I am not an idiot wolf. I am a fairy you want to question my ability to understand that your wolf has already chosen Regina" Tinkerbell rolled her eyes. But when she saw the confused look still on Ruby's face she understood what going on " Or else you don't know what is happening?" She asked in a small voice hoping that Ruby understood.

"Understand what?" Ruby was getting frustrated. She don't know what's happening to her. When she was living in the mountains nothing bothered her. But now Regina and the whole saviours thing is annoying her. Clearly she doesn't know what's happening around her and now this fairy is questioning her like she did some crime.

"Oh my god. You don't know this" Tinkerbell told mostly to herself. She was starting to panick. She just wanted to inform Ruby before things might get out of hand. But clearly both of them had no idea.

"I don't know what? Look you have been asking me the same question again and again. I don't know what do you want but it will be helpful if you explain to me what the hell is going on?" Ruby whisper yelled not wanting Regina to hear them.

" Okay you may want to sit down for this " Tinkerbell explained to Ruby and directed her to the nearby couch. She swirled her hand and a cup appeared in front of Ruby. She looked at the cup confused.

"You might need a drink" Tinkerbell suggested pointing at the cup.

Ruby took the cup without questioning and drank it in one chug. The amber liquid burned through her throat." What the hell was that?" Ruby asked feeling light headed.

"It's the wild whisky. The kind that werewolves drink. I thought Graham might have introduced you to this. Clearly he was preserving you. I am impressed." Tinkerbell shrugged.

"Now you can tell me what this is all about" Ruby suggested not wanting to be mysterious.

"Well how about I ask you some questions and you can answer me?" Tinkerbell replied in a rather amused tone. She sure wants to know everything. After all she is a fairy.

" What question?" Ruby asked again confused.

"How about you tell me was there anything different to you lately?"

"Well everything is different to me these days. Being in a new job. Knowing why my father was killed. Or the fact that my own uncle betrayed my trust. Yeah everything is kind of different" Ruby told more or like rambles.

"Okay the wild whisky has kicked in." Tinkerbell was having so much fun with the wolf.

"I know it's a lot to take in for you. But that's not what I meant. Have you been having argument with your wolf lately?" Tinkerbell watched closely to see what was Ruby's response. She saw Ruby's eyes widen at the realisation. Then it turned to confusion.

"Yeah I mean lately he is trying to control me. You know like telling me what to do and all. I feel trapped. But the thing is that I can't control him. Like I want to do what he asks me to." Ruby said thinking about those moment where it became painful to control her wolf.

"He?" Tinkerbell asked frowning.

"I mean my wolf is not female. It's male. That's why you know I have ..." Ruby gestured in the air unable to express her sexuality.

"Oh. I understand. So your wolf is trying to control you. Can I know about what?" Tinkerbell askis s again.

"I don't know mostly about.. " Ruby stopped for a moment "You know what am not telling you that." Ruby was about to get up and walk away when Tinkerbell asked "Regina?" Ruby stopped dead in her tracks.

"Your wolf is disagreeing with you when it comes to Regina. Am I correct?" Tinkerbell asked from her spot in the couch. She doesn't have to look at Ruby to know what her expression is.

" How did you know?" Ruby asked barely in a whisper.

"I am a fairy Red. And I know you ever since you are child. It's hard to control your wolf. I wouldnt ask you to do it if it wasn't Regina. But you know your boundaries Red, you can't take Regina as a mate." Tinkerbell explained as softly as possible. She knew it's a vulnerable topic for Wolves when it comes to mates.

"So is this what this is all about? Me choosing Regina as my mate? How did you even know she is my mate?" Ruby asked feeling annoyed that other people gets to decide what's happening in her life but she is still clueless.

"I knew Regina is your mate long time ago. I don't know if you remember the time Regina was born. I was there. You impirinted on her, well unknowingly. That's why you feel the need to protect her. She can't survive without you Red." Tinkerbell stood up and walked towards Red and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard. But I don't think that the king would want someone like us,a magical creature to be Regina's soulmate. Your father knew you inmprinted on her. He asked me to hide it and I have been doing it ever since."

Tinkerbell didn't wanted to keep anything from Red. But she also didn't want her to go the wrong way and get hurt.

"The fact that Graham used to give you intense training is to control your wolf from going in search for her. He made sure that your wolf will never know her. But he can't do it for a long time. Once you mature you will eventually search for your mate. That's the rule of nature. No one can stop that from happening" Tinkerbell continues

"I know you are in lot of pain. But I am telling you this because I want you to understand it. Henry wanted a normal life for Regina. The fact the Regina stayed immortal is a miracle. And it dreads him. He is searching for someone to marry Regina. That's another reason you are here. He will never accept you Red"

"Is it because I am a beast?" Ruby asked emotions swirling in her eyes.

"You are not a beast Red. For me for enchanted forest you are our protector. But Henry is human he don't or won't understand us. Even though he helped us and protected us doesn't mean he will accept anyone to marry his only daughter ."

Tinkerbell rubbed her shoulder to sooth the pain. "All these life I didn't know any kind of emotions. I lived with metals and blades. When I saw Regina it all came back to me. I thought may be she is different from her father. And now you tell me that she is my soulmate. How do you suppose I stay away from her? I clearly don't know anything about my wolf but I know one thing that we both need her. How do you think it's going to effect me?" Ruby asked tears filling her eyes. She don't know what to do. She want to be happy that she found her mate. But to know that she can't have her was killing her.

"I know it's hard. But we can't chose who we want to be with unless that person chooses you. When it comes to Regina I don't know if that's possible as long as Henry is concerned. I don't want you to get hurt Red. It's the best for both of you. If it happens it happens. Promise that you won't push her." Tinkerbell asked calmly. She wanted to make sure that no one gets hurt. Red is one among them. She doesn't wanted anyone hurting her family. Call it selfish but it's true. Red has been through a lot she doesn't need it anymore.

"I don't know what am promising for . But I assure you I won't go after her. If you promise me that Regina will never know this" Red asked Tinkerbell.

"I promise you Regina will never know. If the time comes the truth will come out. If it's supposed to happen it will. I believe in faith" Tinkerbell assured Ruby. She just nodded her head and walked around the corner to her room. Tinkerbell once again cast the spell in her warehouse making it back to the old rusty house. She sighed heavily and went back to her chambers for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

"This is tough " Regina whined while Tinkerbell teached her how to concentrate in doing magic. They have been doing this for an hour and still she didn't understand what was the need for all these. But Tinkerbell was persistent that Regina must learn magic as she is living in enchanted forest.

"You must learn to control yourself. Magic is related to emotions. If your emotions are not controlled it can be a disaster." Tinkerbell lectured while correcting Regina's posture on a particular magic trick.

"But I don't understand why I would need it. You are here and there is a lot of other magical beings in enchanted forest. So why would I need to learn this?" Regina asked for the hundredth time.

"You are not just someone to us. You are the princess. It's our duty to protect us. But still you need to learn this in order to protect yourself in need." Tinkerbell reasoned to the less enthusiastic princess.

They continued with their session when Ruby came to the practicing room running. She stopped by the door and fidgeted. "What is it Red?" Tinkerbell asked when she saw the uncertain look in Ruby's face.

Ruby looked back and forth between Regina and Tinkerbell who has been waiting for her to say something. "Your majesty, we had a messenger from the palace. The king has requested to see the princess " Ruby replied finally feeling the courage.

"Is my father okay?" Regina came rushing forward towards Red frightened that something happened to him.

Ruby contemplated whether to tell her the truth. "No your majesty the messanger didn't revealed anything else. But we need to leave right now and he asked you to come with us"

Ruby said what she knew but she was sure that the king's condition was getting worse. She has also asked Tinkerbell to come with them as the king asked.

Regina rushed upstairs to get her things and ready for the journey. Tinkerbell moved closer to where Red was standing.

"Are you sure that nothing is wrong with Henry?" She asked knowing well that it's not just a casual visit.

"I don't know the details as I said but from what I understood it's getting worse. I don't have the courage to tell Regina and I don't want her to panic" Ruby replied sincerely.

They were interrupted by Regina rushing down the stairs with her belongings. She stopped at the last step and looked at them.

"We should get going." She stated when she saw both of them standing there as she left.

Ruby nodded her head and walked to her room to get her things. Tinkerbell followed suit. They hit the road soon after. Throughout the journey Regina was silent and clearly scared. But Ruby and Tinkerbell decided not to question it. They knew she is worried about her father.

By the time they reached the palace Regina was on the edge she didn't bother to wait for Ruby or Tinkerbell as she rushed through the corridors to her father's chambers. When she reached there the room was filled with best physicians of the land attending her father. All the eyes fell on her when she entered the room. She ran across the room to her father's side, who looked rather pail than before she left and weak. Henry slowest tilted his head to the side to get a good view of his daughter and sweetly smiled at her. Regina knew it was a pained smile but she was happy that she is near her father.

"I would like to talk to my daughter alone" Henry informed the people in the room. All of them left the room bowing in front of him. Regina watched as the last one of them left the room and turned her attention to her father.

"Daddy what happened? Are you okay?" She asked as tears streaming down her face. Henry gently lifted his hand and wiped the tears off her face.

"I am alright my darling. I just wanted to see you. " he smiled sweetly at her once again.

"No daddy you are lying to me. I can see that you are not doing well. Please tell me the truth daddy." Regina was visibly crying and begging to her father.

Henry sighed, he can't hide anymore she must know the truth. "My love, do you remember what I told you about my sickness right?" Henry asked Regina and she nodded remembering her father telling that his efforts to be immortal failing and his body getting weaker as it aged.

"Well it's getting worse and am not sure how long I will be alive" he finished with a deep breath

"Daddy please don't say that. We can get all the best physicians in the kingdom. And may be all the fairies and witches. They can help you daddy" Regina pleaded Henry.

"I don't think that will work honey. I have tried everything and now it's time I should say goodbye" Henry tried to console Regina.

"No daddy please don't say that. I cant live without you. Mom already left us and now you too I can't live like this daddy." Regina cried out. She will be left alone and she hated that feeling.

"Do you love your daddy Regina?" Henry asked after a moment.

"Of course I love you daddy." Reginas eyes softened.

"Then I want you to do something for me" Henry looked at Regina to make sure that she is listening to what he has to say.

Regina looked at him confused and wiped her tears for a moment to listen to her father.

"What do want me to do daddy?" She asked hopefully.

"What I am going to ask is going to be tough. But I don't want to leave you alone here." Regina looked confused again. "I want you to marry someone Gina. I want to see you have a life of your own and I want to know that you are safe before I go." Henry finished in a whisper. Regina looked at Henry wide eyes. She has never thought about marriage before. But she didn't want to go against her father's wish. She was lost in thought when Henry continues "I know it's all sudden but I don't have much time still I want you to think about it and tell me your decision. I never asked anything to you honey, please consider this as your father's death wish" Regina took hold of her father's hand " Please daddy don't say that. I will think about it if that's what you want" Regina softly said. She knew she will end up agreeing to her father. She always wanted to marry for love but now she has no other choice. Her father is more important to her.

"Alright honey I will let you have some time alone. Can you ask Red to come and see me please. I wish to talk to her." Henry informed Regina. She stood up and kissed her father's forehead. She walked out of the room with one last glance at her father.


	13. Chapter 13

When Regina came back from her father's chambers Ruby was overwhelmed with the feeling to comfort her. But she composed herself.

"What happened?" Ruby asked not having any patience.

"Daddy.. he is not doing well" Regina replied trying not to be too emotional. But Ruby can tell from the look in her face that she has been crying a lot.

"It's going to be okay." Tinkerbell comforted her. Regina just nodded her head and turned to Ruby.

"He asked for you." She simply stated and walked away to her chambers wanting some time alone.

Ruby looked at Tinkerbell and silently asked to follow behind Regina. She understood and went to comfort her. Ruby walked to the king's chambers wondering why he asked for her.

The guards let her into the chamber when her presence was known. Even though she was mad at Henry for separating her from her family,when she saw how he was doing she felt bad. Henry beckoned her to his side. He gestured everyone to go out as he wanted to talk alone with her.

"Redulf, I am happy that you came. I thought you will be still angry with me" Henry said in a calm voice.

"Your majesty, I am not going to lie that I wasn't angry. But I am not heartless. "Ruby replied truthfully.

"It's good to hear. I think you may have an understanding of what is happening?" Henry asked unsure.

"Unfortunately yes your majesty. You are getting weak. But I have bought Tinkerbell. I think she might have something to help you" Ruby asked hopefully. Even though she wasn't a sentimental type she would do anything to keep Regina happy. And now the king's health is her happiness.

"I didn't asked you to bring Tinkerbell to cure me. I wanted her here to commence something for me" Henry replied. Ruby looked confused but didn't ask anything.

"I asked you to meet me because I want something from you. A promise." Henry continued.

"What kind of promise?" Ruby asked confused.Henry sighed this is going to be hard. He thought to himself.

"I want you to promise to me that you will protect Regina when I am gone." He gave Ruby a pained smile hoping that she will understand and the emotion behind.

"Your majesty you don't have to remind me that. It's my duty to protect Regina. And you are not going anywhere. We will find the best physicians in the world for you" Ruby replied confidently.

"Thank you for the concern Redulf, but I have already been attended by the top physicians of the world and no one can save me. Also I didn't mean to protect Regina as a soldier. I want you to be more" Henry clarified.

"More?" Ruby asked frowning.

"I know this will feel tricky to you. What I mean is I want you to marry Regina. " Henry finished with a deep breath.Ruby looked at Henry like he has grown another head. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I know it's a lot I am asking to you. But please consider this as my sorry for everything I did. I don't trust anyone else with Regina. I wanted a normal life for her. But I know nothing is normal in enchanted forest. This is the place which safeguarded us for all these years. And she is safe here if you are by her side" Henry continues finding it hard to look at Ruby. When he still didn't get any reply from Ruby he looked up to see her lost in thoughts.

After a moment she replied "I don't know what you expect me to reply. But this is new to me. I understand the emotion behind it but is Regina okay with it?" Ruby asked unsure.

"I have talked to Regina about marriage but I haven't told her it's you. I don't want to impose anything on you but I don't have any choice. I want to know that she is safe before I die. Please consider this as a dying king's wish. You would have agreed this if it was for your father wouldn't you Redulf?" Henry know how to make Ruby feel emotional and sure it worked. Ruby's eyes widened. She will sure do it if it was for her father. Hell she wouldn't even ask who she is marrying. But this is Regina her soulmate. She don't know what to say.

"I need time to think. This is all sudden for me. And I want to know what Regina thinks about this." With this Ruby stood up and walked out of the room bowing one last time at Henry.


	14. Chapter 14

Henry was being attended by physicians day and night. Even though Regina stayed with him most of the time, every time when he asks about her decision she don't know what to say. His condition was getting worse everyday. His talking ability was somewhat getting difficult to understand. He wasn't standing or walking. Regina was getting worried about what is going to happen. The physicians have already warned that he don't have much time and this made Regina think about what her father asked her. Her father's happiness was most important to her.

The next day she walked into her father's chambers to see him peacefully sleeping in his bed. She sat next to him and looked at him. His skin has paled and wrinkles were showing up. His eyes had dark circle underneath it. His body was so small in the large king size bed. She didn't know how long she has been staring at him. She was shaken from her thoughts when Henry started to stir.

He opened his eyes to see Regina sitting beside him with an unreadable expression. He tried to sit up when Regina held him and helped. She gave him some water.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly.

"I should be the one asking you that. Am not the one who is sick. But I am trying ." Regina replied honestly.

"What's the matter? You seemed in deep thoight." Henry asked concerned.

"Well I have lot to think about these days. Especially since you asked me about marriage" Regina shrugged.

"Honey, I told you I am not trying to make this difficult for you. I just wanted to see you have a life and to know that our are safe" Henry tried to reason again.

"I know daddy. I am not questioning the reason behind it. It's just too much for me. But I have a question for you." Regina told him as calmly as possible. She had already thought about this and now she needed clarification.

"What is it you want to ask?" Henry asked holding Regina's hand.

"I want to know who I am marrying to. You said it's my decision but I want to know and I have the right to know who it is." Regina was feeling a little confident when she finished her question.

Henry sighed again. This is the hardest part.

"Promise me you won't get mad." Henry asked Regina holding out his hand. She looked at him confused.

"Why would I be mad?" She asked feeling a bit taken back.

"Because I am asking you to marry Redulf" Henry finishised with a deep breath. Regina jumped from her seat"Daddy are you joking? You want me to marry Redulf as in Ruby. How in the world did you felt that she is the one for me?" Regina was practically pacing the whole room and rambling about how much of an idiotic idea it is.

"Gina I understand that you are mad. But she is the best choice I have" Henry explained.

"Daddy she doesn't even like me. How am I suppose to spend the rest of my life with someone who is reckless and arrogant?. She gets into my nerve all the time. Don't you have anyone else to choose?" Regina asked feeling defeated.

"You may don't like Red as the way she is but she is a good person. She doesn't have human contact experience as you do. That's why she is a little weird and out of place. You will like her. And she has already said okay" now it was Henry's time to ramble.

Regina turned around quickly "She said okay?" She asked furious. Henry stayed silent. " Daddy you already asked her without saying to me? I just knew that she is the one am going to marry and you already told her. That isn't right daddy. I am the one who has to spend time with that wild wolf." Regina muttered under her breath.

Henry was smiling at the way Regina described Ruby. Even though it feels like she don't like Ruby, he was sure that they will slowly fall for each other and he made the right choice. But he didn't want to tell that to Regina. Let love find its way.

Regina stopped pacing and looked at Henry."Daddy why are you not saying anything? Please tell me you are not serious." She was on the edge. She don't know why she felt repulsive to Ruby but she didn't want to spend her life with an emotionless creature.

"I was thinking about other choices and the promise I made to Beowulf. He died for you honey. I have a big thanks which I owe Ruby. She will protect you from everything. I want give her something to hope for. It's my fault that she turned an emotionless person" Henry looked guilty. It broke Regina's heart. But that doesn't mean she has to sacrifice her life and yet she was ready. Her father means so much to her.

"Alright daddy. But if I feel nothing is going to work then am done. I won't even suffice anymore." Regina finally said with a hint of warning. Henry practically jumped off the bed. But his sickness held him down. He wanted to hug his daughter. Regina saw how lightened her father's face became she felt relief after a long time.

Henry held his hands out and Regina came near to hug her father. He kissed her forehead." Your mother would have been so happy that you are getting married. She wanted a big wedding for you and I want to fulfil her dreams. I am so happy Gina. I promise you Redulf will keep you happy."

Henry rambled about how happy he is that finally regina agreed. But Regina on the other hand was dreading about the life she is about to spend with Ruby. She never in her dream thoight that she will end up in a situation like this. She hoped Ruby will understand her.


	15. Chapter 15

The news of wedding spread like a wild fire. Everyone was celebrating the princess's wedding. On the other side, inside the palace Regina was being occupied by a Tinkerbell and other fairies on wedding preparations. Even though Henry was sick he had people arrange everything. He invited nobles from different lands to the wedding. He sent word to every kingdom about the wedding. He was over the moon.

Ruby on the other hand was trapped to be the next ruler in line. Ever since the moment Henry informed her that Regina said yes to the wedding she was terrified. She knew Regina didn't agree to it and she felt bad for forcing her into something she didn't like. Graham was giving her training for being the official knight of the kingdom and how to rule the kingdom beside Regina. It's sure that Regina will be the next queen but she needs a supporting hand and Ruby is the one. So she needs to learn the basics of being a royal. Being a caveman for years isn't what royalty means and now she has to learn to sit,eat,walk and talk and behave like a royal. It's irritating and annoying but she had no other choice.

Regina was lost in thought when one of the palace maids informed that Ruby's family is here to visit her. This was the first time she ever saw Ruby's mother and granny. She started panicking not knowing what to do.

Sometime later the maid returned with Ruby's mother Luna and her granny. The moment they saw Regina, granny came rushing forward and hugged her tight. "Oh my god look at her Luna. Looks at our Redulf's bride. She is so gorgeous. I have only seen her when she was so little. Now she is all grown up." Granny started getting emotional.

"Mother please leave her alone. You are overwhelming her." Luna pondered from behind and moved closer to Regina. She put a hand on her shoulder "I am Luna, Redulf's mother. I was the one who helped your mother when you were born" she smiled at the memory. "Yes yes and you were quite vocal. You never stopped screaming until you were in your father's hand. We know you will have your father wrapped in your little finger." Granny smiled wide and looked at Regina with so much adoration.

Regina stood there smiling and overwhelmed. Everything was too much to her. These two ladies was there when she was born. They are the ones who's helped her parents. She now knew how her father felt. They saved her life. And she is obliged to fulfil her father's wish if not for him but for these people who saved them.

Ruby was trying not to strangle Graham with all the lessons she was getting. Every time she did something stupid he would make her repeat it and give that shit eating advises. She so wanted this to be over with. It was in the middle of training when a guard came in informing that Ruby has visitors. Before she could ask who it was the door opened and granny came rushing in just like she did with Regina and hugged Ruby tight.

Ruby was over the moon when she saw her mom and of course granny if she wasn't embarrassing her in front of her tutors and guards. Graham dismissed everyone from the room and gave them privacy. Ruby ran to her mom who was still standing there shocked to see her only pup all grown up to be a warrior. Her eyes watered. Ruby saw this and hugged her mother closer to her. Even though her mother was shorter than her it didn't bother them. Luna pressed her face to Ruby's chest and cried. It's been so long. She had spend night and days thinking about how her baby was doing. Even though every now and then Graham would visit and inform everything, she wasnt convinced. She needed to see her baby. And now here she is in the flesh. Luna couldn't be more happier.

They pulled apart when a sniff was heard. Ruby looked behind to see granny watching the scene with tears running down her eyes and sniffing. Ruby gave a watery smile. She was just so happy to see her family. All she needed was to be with her mom for sometime.

Later that night Ruby was in her chambers lying in her mothers lap. She was relaxing with her mother massaging her scalp. It felt so good. They both have been waiting for this moment for years. Even if she is a full grown wolf she would never forget her mother's warmth. She furrowed further into her mothers lap. Luna smiled at the movement. She remembered when Ruby was a little pup who always wanted to be attached to her hip. Even after all these years Redulf still remembered it.

"You know you shouldn't be doing things like this. You are grown up now and going to get married." Luna smiled and playfully teased Ruby.

"What does that mean? I am your pup and pups are supposed to get mother's warmth." Ruby mumbled into her mothers lap.

Luna chuckled. Nothing has changed." Well pups are allowed but you are not a pup anymore. You are an oversized wolf just like your father." Luna pointed out as obvious. Ruby turned around to face her mom. "I am not oversized. You are the one who said alphas are supposed to be big. And it's not my fault that I didn't get to do these things when I was little." Ruby said the last part in a whisper. Luna felt bad for bringing up the past. She knew how sensitive it is to Ruby.

"It's not your fault,your father wanted to protect you. But enough with all these I want talk something really important to you" Luna started as she gestured Redulf to sit up.

Ruby sat up straight and looked at her mother confused. "Well actually it's not my place to say it. Since your father is not here it's my duty to teach you the basics." Luna finished with a deep breath.

"Basics about what ?" Ruby asked wondering.

"Well you are an alpha which means you are stronger than other wolves. And you are born to be a ruler. But you should never forget that Regina is your mate. You should treat her with respect and be gentle with her when it comes to ..."

"Woah woah... hold up.." Ruby stopped Luna from talking anymore. Now she get what her mother was trying to say." Seriously you are giving me that mating talk. Mom am a wolf for gods sake. I know how it works." Ruby told gesturing to her anatomy.

"Well I know you know that. What I mean to say is that you should give Regina time to adjust with you. May be let her like you." Ruby's eyes widened when she realised what he mother was saying.

"I know what you are thinking now. How would I know that Regina is your mate and she doesn't like you and also the fact that this marriage is forced upon her ?" Ruby nodded her head slowly.

"I am your mother Redulf. It may be years without you by my side. But it only takes a minute for a mother to understand what is going on in their kids mind. I know you like the back of my hand and I know you imprinted her the moment she was born" Luna finished warmly smiling at Ruby.

"It's all too much to me mom. I mean I like her and I know that she is my mate. I don't know how I am supposed to keep my wolf from claiming her. She hates me. There is no way that we are going to be together. This marriage is just an act to make the king happy." Ruby sat on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Oh honey, I know it's too much for you. But she is your mate. Today or tomorrow you have to be with her. Time will make everything right. But until then I want you to be patient with her. She is vulnerable. Help her heal, show her that you are not just a wild animal. I am sure she will love you." Luna softly said to Red. She nodded her head and lied down again in her mother lap. Luna softly lulled her to sleep just like old days. Ruby fell asleep peacefully for the first time after years listening to her mothers sweet voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**The wedding day**

Finally it's the wedding day. After a week of preparations Henry was happy with everything related to the wedding. Even though he was sick, he never quit putting his nose in everything. We can't blame him. It's his only daughter's wedding. Meanwhile Tinkerbell had already prepared a potion which will help him relieve his pain and watch the wedding without much discomfort for some time.

Everyone has gathered in the palace for the wedding of the princess. Regina was getting ready for the wedding. She was so nervous. In one side she was dreading to spend her life with a wolf and on the other side her father's sickness. Everything was having a toll on her. She was lost in her thoughts when a knock was heard from the other side of the door to her chambers.

Regina cleared her throat and blinked her eyes to swallow the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes. "Come in" she asked who ever it was to enter.

The door opened to reveal Ruby's mother Luna. Regina stood up to greet her future mother in law. Luna walked towards Regina.

"You look beautiful darling." Luna gushed over her daughters bride. She cupped her face with one hand. Regina could see tears forming in the older women's eyes. For a spare moment she thought about how it would have been if her mother was alive today. She would have did the same.

"I know what you are thinking now" Luna said startling Regina from her thoughts. She looks at Regina in awe. She was wearing a sleeveless wedding gown which was completely white. It looked like a cloud. She had a crown on top of her head. Her hair was pulled up revealing her shoulder and neck. She looked stunning with the make up on and cherry red lipstick. She had a cape over her head upon which the crown rested. It is supposed to cover her face when she enter the aisle.

Luna was mesmerised by the beauty of the bride. She completely forgot what she came to talk about. Regina was feeling a little uncomfortable with the older women looking at her with so much adoration. This made Luna come back to the present." I know you are thinking about your mother. Trust me when I say this, she would have been so happy on this day. I know you miss her. We miss her too. That's why I decided to come and see myself if you are doing okay" Luna said with a sad smile.

"Thank you for coming over. And yes I was thinking about my mother. This is all new to me. I wish she was here to support me. " Regina whispers. Emotions swirling in her eyes.

"I know what you feel" Luna moved closer to Regina putting a hand on her shoulder. "Redulf is a werewolf. I think you know that. She is a half animal inside. But that doesn't mean she is going to hurt you. I know you don't love her and this marriage is just for your father's happiness. I promise you Redulf will never put a finger on you without your permission. I didn't raised her but I gave birth to her. She is not just an animal" Luna comforted Regina the best way possible.

"How did you know that i don't like this wedding?" Regina ask s curious.

"Well for starters I am a wolf. I can smell emotions and lies. When I first met you I knew what was going on in your mind. I smelled fear in you. I smelled uncertainty. And I was sure this isn't what you want. I promise you Redulf will never stay in your way of happiness. You can choose your own life. Henry doesn't have to know that" Luna patted Regina's shoulder hopping that her message was clear and walked out of the room giving one last glance at the frowning princess.

The wedding was now full on. There was royal bands drumming their way to the palace with the guests. Henry was sitting in the front with his physicians for emergency and Tinkerbell. The bands came to a halt in front of the king. They parted sideways to either side of the stadium. After a while they started playing again when it was time for Ruby to enter.

Ruby was standing in front of the closed doors to the aisle. She was sweating bullets and her costume was not helping her. The king had insisted on her wearing knights uniform for the wedding. She had her red uniform. Her sword was sheathed inside her hip pocket. She had glows in both of her hands. She hated dressing up too much. It was suffocating her. She just wanted this to end. When the band was heard the guards at the ends of the door opened it. Graham stood next to her ready to walk her down the aisle.

Slowly she made her way down the small flight of stairs which lead to an open garden and a small stadium in the middle. The guests where sitting on either side of the pavement and looking at her. Ruby walked straight head help up high and one hand resting on the sword handle. Graham walked beside her in the same manner.

Henry was at the very first row looking at Ruby with a proud smile in his face. She bowed before him. He nodded and Ruby walked to stand at the stadium in front of Tinkerbell who is honouring the wedding. Tinkerbell smiled at Ruby.

Everyone was eagerly waiting for Regina to enter. On the other side of the door Regina was nervous as hell. She kept looking at the door as if burning holes into it. Tinkerbell had specially designed a wheeled chair for Henry so that he could walk Regina down the aisle. He had came back from his spot in the first row to walk beside her. She was shaken away from her thoughts when her father wheeled next to her. She turned around to face him.

"You look beautiful honey." Henry looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes. Regina gave him a watery smile and stood next to him.

"Shall we move?" He asked holding onto Regina's hand. She had no other choice to nod her head. The maids handed her a bouquet of flowers. She took it gracefully. She could hear the band music across from the door. After a moment the doors opened and revealed a path leading to the stadium where she saw with the corner of her eyes stood Ruby in her knights unifrom. Henry moved forward with the help of a guard and Regina moved beside him slowly and steadily they made way to the altar.

When the band music was heard again Ruby turned around to look at the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Regina walk down the aisle. She is so gorgeous. She couldn't believe that she is going to marry Regina. To her she is the queen of beauty. For a moment Ruby's wolf howled inside with pride. It was pushing her to claim his mate. Ruby prayed god that she would have control over her wolf until everything was finished.

All the eyes were on Regina. Everyone gushed over how beautiful she looked in the wedding gown. Henry moved beside her in nothing but pride evident in his smile. On the other hand Regina held her head high even though her face was covered in the cape she could clearly see everyone looking at her and at the end she saw Ruby hungrily staring at her. She smiled wicked at this. This is going to be fun. All these time she was dreading to marry a wolf but now she felt like this is going to be so much fun. If the wolf would never had come here she wouldnt have to face this situation and now she is going to make Ruby's life a living hell.

Feeling more confident than before she was lead down the aisle and stood opposite to Ruby, after giving a kiss to her father's cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

The wedding wasn't an ordinary one. As it is in enchanted forest the rules were simple to bond the marriage with magic which did not involves kissing of the brides much to Regina's relief and Ruby's disappointment. It wasn't that she wanted to kiss Regina in front of everyone but she just wanted that closure from her mate and she was sure after one kiss she will never be able to control her wolf once it gets the taste of his mate. She was thankful that it didn't happen.

After the wedding everyone was gathered for food and dancing in the large hall of the palace. The newly wed couples were sitting at the table along with their family members as Henry at the head of the table. There was dancing and music going on in the background. The guests were enjoying by drinking and partying.

Ruby had been feeling awkward all of a sudden at the dinner table. She isn't used to this kind of dinner and parties. On the other hand her wolf hadn't feasted since morning and she was pretty hungry. Everyone was talking and busy with their food when she looked at the table only to see big pieces of steak in the middle of the table. The smell was making her mouth water and her wolf to wake up.

Regina was talking to Ruby's mother when she saw a hand reaching out for the steak at the middle of the table. She saw how the hand was struggling to reach and without realising who it was she handed the platter to the person sitting next to her. Her eyes squinted when she realised it's the wolf. She put the platter in front of the wolf. Ruby didn't even acknowledged Regina as she was so busy staring at her food.

She quickly took hold of the platter and without thinking dig straight into it not remembering that she is at a dinner table with royals and her newly wed wife and her father in law.Regina's eyes widened and she felt embarrassed to see the wolf devouring over the steak like she had never seen food before. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. Luckily they all were busy with conversation to notice it. Regina stomped her foot into Ruby's boot hard enough for her to choke on her meat. She quickly turned around to see Regina glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow and Regina pointed down at the meat platter and the people around them. That's when Ruby understood that she was behaving rather poor for a royal.

She pushed the platter away from her and took a little piece. She put the piece in the plate and used her knife and fork thinking for a moment to remember how it was used while her training. She focused in her task and cut the meat in an irregular shape and smiled wide at her accomplishment. She looked up from her plate to Regina to show her but was only met with and eye roll and shake of head.

Regina on the other hand was so annoyed when she saw how pathetic it looked. She now got a hint of how her life is going to be with the wolf. She shook her head once again trying to remove those dreadful thoughts and started ignoring Ruby.

Ruby was literally pouting when Regina turned her head on the other direction without even looking at her attempt to impress her. She looked at the meat in the fork and Regina back and forth. She shrugged and swallowed the bite in one go.

Unknown to them Henry was watching the whole exchange from the corner of his eyes. He wanted to smile watching Regina teach Ruby how to behave. He was sure they would fall for each other in no time. He decided to watch it from afar and enjoy the night.

Next was dancing. One thing that Ruby feared the most. Now she has to dance with Regina as a couple. Even though she attended dancing classes in her training prior to the wedding, whenever she saw Regina her confidence flies out of the window. Regina is so perfect that every time she try to impress her it ends up in pushing her far away. She decided to test water as she made her way towards Regina who was sitting beside her father talking.

She stood in front of Regina. Her new wife looked up confused to why she was blocking her view to the dance floor. Feeling confident Ruby bend a little and held her hand out. She politely asked "Would you like to have a dance my queen?". Regina rised an eyebrow at the question. She thought for a moment. Ruby was waiting patiently for Regina to say something. As she looked around she saw all the eyes where on them. She was starting to get worried when a soft hand came in contact with her rough ones. She looked down to see Regina's hand placed in hers. She smiled a little and straightened up pulling Regina up slowly and walking towards the dance floor.

It's true that she was feeling confident when she asked Regina to dance with her but the moment she was on the dance floor and Regina's body standing closer to her made it impossible to move a muscle. She was standing stiff as she held Regina's hand. She was looking at her other hand and Regina not knowing what to do next. As on understanding the situation Regina took Ruby's other hand and placed in her waist. Electricity passed through Ruby's body at the contact and she felt her shaft stir in her pants. She blinked a couple of times to calm down. But it was getting impossible as Regina put her hand on her shoulder. Ruby looked at Regina to see if this was all true. But she was met with a fake smile and Regina looking around pretending that they are getting along. It made Ruby's heart ache. The desire she felt was vanished and replaced with hurt that Regina only see this marriage as a way to make her father happy rather than being with her. Ruby decided to shrug it off and concentrate on the task in hand.

They danced together in sync as the crowd gushed over how perfect they moved. It looked like a match made in heaven. Both of them moved in tune with the music. Henry watched the scene with tear filled eyes. Even though they were pretending Ruby was enjoying every minute she spend with her mate. Regina's smell was soothing her. The smell of apples and vanilla was invading her mind. Before she knew what she was doing., Ruby pulled Regina a little closer to her.

Regina was a little taken back by the sudden intimacy. She looked up at Ruby to find her completely lost in and staring at her with something in her eyes which she couldn't read. She cleared her throat which shook Ruby out of her gaze. "You are too close." Regina reminded her pointing out the distance between them." Oh sorry" Ruby replied and pulled back a little as the music stopped. Everyone around them clapped and cheered for the newly wed couples.


	18. Chapter 18

Finally it was the wedding night. Everyone parted their ways after celebrations. Regina and Ruby stood next to each other in front of Henry not knowing what to do next. Henry was saying goodbye to the last of the guest as he became tired and disoriented. But he has one more job to do before going to rest. When everyone left he turned to Ruby and Regina.

"Thank you for waiting me. " Henry thanked them both for being patient." You don't have to thank daddy. It's our pleasure." Regina replied for both of them and Ruby nodded her head.

"Well it's getting late we should all go to bed. But I have one thing to show you. Come with me" Henry requested them and moved towards the northern side of the palace. Regina and Ruby looked at each other confused but followed him anyway. They passed a corridor and Henry's chambers then reached a door on the other end of the large corridor. Henry told the guard to stop in front of the door. Ruby and Regina looked at the door with matching frown.

Henry pulled out a key from his side pocket and held it up in front of the guard and told him to open it. He did as Henry was asked and stepped aside opening the door wide.

"You willl be wondering what we are doing here." Henry looked at both of them smiling. Both of them nodded their heads.

"This is your bedroom from now onwards, both of yours. I asked Tinkerbell to design and magically proof it for you." Henry gestured with his hands to the inside of the room. Ruby and Regina's eyes widened in realisation. "You mean we are going to stay in one room as in sleeping in the same bed?" Regina was furiously. Not only she has to spend her life with this wolf and now she has to sleep with it. Not gonna happen. Henry looked at Regina like she has another head. Ruby was a bit shocked that Regina said it aloud.

"Why do you ask like that? You are married of course you are supposed to be in the same bedroom" Henry didn't understand what's the fuzz is about.

"But daddy you didn't told me that" Regina was literally stomping her foot and whining. Ruby stood there feeling awkward and not knowing what to say or do.

"Honey what's there to tell? This is how all marriage work. You have to share things now with your wife. "

"But..." Regina was about to protest when Henry held his hand out and stopped her.

"I am tired and I need some rest. Everything will be alright. Just get inside and see your new room. And Redulf I hope I won't have to wait long for my grandkids." Henry winked at Ruby who choked on her own saliva and started turned beet red. "Daddy..." Regina shrieked in surprise. Henry laughed and wheeled away from the couple to his own bed chamber.

The newly weds stood in front of their room. Ruby was shifting awkwardly in her feet. Regina sighed and decided to walk inside the room. The sight that greeted her was magnificent. It was a large room. There was king size bed in the middle of the room. The curtains and everything were apple red. The room was pristine white. There was a large mirror in corner of the room with a big closet nearby. There was another mirror with a shelf attached to it and a chair in front. It was supposed to be a dressing area and it was so beautiful. Regina fell in love with it in an instant.

Ruby followed behind Regina and looked around the room with wide eyes. She has never lived in luxury like that. In fact she lived literally in a cave as a caveman. What attracted Ruby the most was the king size bed which was large enough to hold more than two people.

Regina turned around to see Ruby looking at the bed thinking about something. Regina squinted her eyes trying to understand what Ruby was thinking. That's when realisation hit her she jumped on top of the king size bed and told Ruby pointing a finger at her " Don't even think about it"

Ruby was taken back by the sudden outburst. She looked confused at Regina "Don't think about what?"

Regina was busy adjusting her blankets and pillows when she hear Ruby ask. "Dont even think about sleeping in this bed" Regina warned.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Ruby asked gesturing towards the room. "Your father said we have to share remember?" Ruby asked Regina hoping that she will let her sleep in the kingside bed.

Regina sighed annoyingly."I know what my father said. I was there. But I am not going to sleep next you if that's what your wicked mind is thinking about you can go somewhere else. I don't care." Regina replied finally as she prepared for the night.

Ruby stood there not knowing what to do. She walked towards the closed door and opened it. But she was shocked to find the door closed from outside."What the hell?" Ruby yelled annoyed that now she is stuck.

Regina chuckled at the scene and Ruby glared at her. She walked back inside the room and looked around scratching her head. God this is hard. She thought. Ruby looked back at Regina who was comfortably lying in the king size bed taking as much as space she could possibly get and looking back at Ruby smirking. Ruby rolled her eyes. She looked around the room to see a big chair on the other side near the window. She walked over to the chair and sat down in it.

Regina watched as Ruby struggled to fit her long body in the chair. She sighed. This is a nightmare for her. But she doesn't want to see someone struggling just because she is unhappy. An idea clicked her mind.

She got up from her bed and started taking the pillows and arranged them in the middle of the bed creating a barrier. Ruby watched carefully trying to make sense of what Regina was doing. She took a step back to admire her work. Ruby was watching confused as she once again struggled to accommodate in the chair.

"You can sleep in the bed. I don't want daddy getting angry at me because I let his favourite knight sleep in the chair and look like a zombie in the morning." Regina pointed out as obvious.

Ruby looked at Regina wide eyes and looked between the bed and Regina a couple of times. Finally deciding it's the best she gets up from the chair and walks towards the bed. Before she could get in the bed Regina stops her " There is one condition though." Regina smirked.

"Now what?" Ruby was getting annoyed with the cat and mouse game they have been playing ever since the morning.

"Well you can sleep here. But you can't cross the boundary. If you did..." Regina raised a perfect eyebrow and stood with her arms crossed over her chest threatening the wolf.

Ruby copied her position wanting to know what Regina is capable of and asked mischievously "Or what?"

Regina didn't expected Ruby to ask her like that but she didn't wavered. She confidently said "If you do something crazy, you know that I am learning magic right? May be I can make you a monkey for the rest of your life" Regina shrugged obviously and walked to her side of the bed. She was laughing loud in her mind when she saw the bewilder look in Ruby's face "You wouldn't do that." Ruby stated hoping that Regina was just joking.

"Try me. " Regina challenges as she turns to the other side and bits her lip to prevent herself from laughing as she saw the terrified look on the wolf.

Ruby stood there pale and lost in thought. She once again looked at Regina's limp form under the covers and contemplated whether to sleep next to her or just sleep in the chair. She decided to test the waters and lied down as far away from Regina as possible in the bed. She stayed awake for a long time thinking about what happened and finally fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Regina woke up with sunlight streaming through the windows. She blinked open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her room and there was a loud snoring sound coming right next to her. Regina sighed annoyingly remembering that it's her "Wife" snoring. The word itself made her lose all emotions. She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to wake up completely.

She looked around to see that Ruby hadn't crossed the boundary but was dangerously close to it. She was laying on her back with her arms above her head and snoring loudly. Regina shook her head. She was about to remove her blanket when she saw something move in the corner of her eyes. She quickly turned around to see something moving under the cover which was on top of Ruby. She decided not to make any sound as she quickly got up from the bed and looked closely. She saw a lump under the cover and it was moving occasionally between Ruby's legs. Feeling defensive Regina quickly grabbed the nearby pillow which was large and heavy and forcefully slapped the lump trying to kill whatever it was.

Ruby was in a dreamland. She was dreaming about riding horses with Regina. They were in Regina's favourite horse Rocinante. Ruby was sitting on top of it with Regina in front of her. They were riding through a meadow enjoying the cool breeze and silence. Regina was leaning back against her. The movement of the horse was causing Regina's backside to move closer to Ruby's front. The friction caused made Ruby's shaft rub against Regina's delicious backside. Her shaft stirred inside her pants. She held on tighter to Regina and bend a little closer to her neck. She inhaled her sweet smell of apples and vanilla. Again her dick twitched. She was about to kiss Regina when suddenly she was woken up from her dream with something heavy hitting her in the balls.

Ruby be sprung up in the bed with a start. Before she could realise what's happening another blow hit her and she scrunched her face in pain. She opened her eyes fully to see Regina holding a large pillow in her hand focused and about to throw another blow. Her reflex system worked this time as she held her hand out and screamed " Noooo" Regina turned in time and saw Ruby has now woken up and was looking at her terrified. She was sure she saw tears in the corner of her eyes.

"What are you doing???" Ruby yelled painfully.

"What am I doing? I am trying to save your life you idiot. There is something under the covers." Regina stated as she once again prepared to blow. Ruby jumped from the bed not knowing what Regina referred to was her own dick.

Ruby stood up painfully as her dick was hard and painful also the hit Regina gave her was not helping at all. She pulled the covers down to see if there was something. But they didn't find anything. "What did you see? There is noting in here. I swear if this is your way to get me out of here then..." Ruby asked thinking this is one of Regina's ways to get her out of here.

"What do you think I was doing? I never had any intentions to do that. But I saw something moving under the covers right between your legs." Regina yelled back feeling offended that she would do something so downrated to get the wolf out of her life.

"What do you mean right between my legs?" Ruby asked not understanding what's going on.

Regina looked at Ruby like she is the worst idiot in the world but that's when she noticed the bulge in Ruby's pants which now deflated a little but still present. Realisation hit hard as Regina grimaced about what she did. She looked at the Ruby and swallowed. How was she supposed to say that she misunderstood her dick for a creature. "I... It was a mistake. Alright and I am sorry" Regina finally said as she put down the pillow on the bed and walked away without making eye contact with Ruby.

"A mistake ? What's that supposed to mean? You hit me in my balls and now it hurts like hell. And you tell me that it was a mistake? I can't believe it." Ruby threw her hands up in the air and angrily limped to the bathroom cursing under her breath.

Regina sat at the edge of the bed feeling embarrass and sorry for being so stupid and hurt someone. She heard sounds of discomfort and pained whines coming out of the bathroom which didn't help but feel guilty of what she did. _How did I get so stupid? I should have known. God this is aweful. But it was so big. I wonder how am I supposed to fit it? Wait... what?..where did that come from._ Regina shook her head clearing unwanted thoughts as she saw Ruby walk out of the bathroom limping a little.

"You thought my dick was an animal?" Ruby asked finally understanding what it was all about.

"I said sorry okay. It was a mistake. I didn't know you were this... uhmm... big?" Regina whispered the last part and looked anywhere but Ruby.

"So you think am big huh?" Ruby smiled smugly feeling proud of her dick.

"Don't feel so smug. It wasn't a complement. I just stated what I thought." Regina rolled her eyes. Now she is back with the snarky wolf. But she couldn't help but chuckle at her own stupidity. Ruby saw Regina smile and it brought smile to her face too.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Regina walked towards the door and opened it. Other side of the door was a maid who wanted to inform that Henry has requested their presence for breakfast. Regina nodded in agreement and walked back to the room to get ready. Ruby followed pursuit.


	20. Chapter 20

Breakfast was a little awkward will be an understatement. Henry kept on looking at Ruby and Regina back and forth as he was sitting in his specially designed chair which allows him to lay down too. Ruby was not at all bothered as it was about food. She kept eating like a caveman. Regina was sending glares at her direction but Ruby was too busy to look at her. On the other hand Regina was feeling uncomfortable as her dad was constantly watching their interactions.

She decided to break the silence "Okay fine what is it daddy?" Regina sighed feeling a little irritated.

"What is what honey?" Henry asked casually.

"You have been looking at us ever since we came. Why are you doing that?" Regina asked frowning.

This got Ruby's attention as she stopped eating for a second to look at the father and daughter duo trying to understand what's happening.

"Oh it's nothing honey. I was just wondering if you guys had a good night?" Henry tried not to be so prying as he replied her.

Regina raised her eyebrows and Ruby choked in her piece of bread." Actually we did" Regina replied for both of them. If her father wants to play a game she could do that too. Ruby was looking at Regina like she has another head. "We both loved the room daddy. Thank you so much. In fact Redulf loved the bed. Isn't it baby?" Regina looked at Ruby showing off her fake wide smile.

"Uhh... yeah it was good. " Ruby nodded her head agreeing as she gave Henry a smile.

"That's.. that's great. I am happy to hear that you both enjoyed your wedding gift." Henry smiled at the couple. "You carry on eating I have to rest. I have been feeling a little down this morning. Why don't you take Red around the palace." Henry suggested as he rolled away from the breakfast table.

" Oh we finished daddy. And yeah why not I will show her around." Regina replied as she ignored Ruby's protest for taking her away from her food. Henry wheeled out of the room with the help of a guard. The moment he left Regina turned to Ruby and pointed a finger at her face." Don't even think about using what I told earlier against me. It wasn't true. Its just an act to a show my dad that we are a happy couple. You better stay with me or I will make you pay for it." Regina was so close to threatening but she refrained herself as she didn't want Ruby to fallout on her plan.

"You know you are kind of scary for a princess your evil highness." Ruby remarked snarky as she got up from her chair and walked out of the room. Regina stood there with raised eyebrow and shrugged before going for her classes with Tinkerbell.

Later that evening Ruby went to tie her horse in the stable when she heard the melodious laugh of Regina. She smiled at the recognition. Even though they fought like crazy, there was one part of her which always seekes her mate's presence. She decided to check out what her wife was laughing about. She was walking towards the other side when she heard a mans voice. It was like they were talking. Her heart beat sped up as her wolf sensed danger. She moved quickly towards the other end. And came around the corner to see Regina standing with a handsome man taller than her. He was beautiful and he had a charming smile which every girl would die for. This made Ruby's wolf jumb even more . _She is mine._ Her wolf screamed inside.

Before she knew, Ruby was already walking towards them. The guy seemed to notice Ruby as his expression changed to a smug?Ruby wasn't sure which was it. But she sure will be keeping an eye on this one.

Regina followed his eyesight and saw the wolf is here to interrupt her quality time again. It's like she doesn't have freedom these days. Regina sighed annoyingly. "What are you doing here?" Regina asked a little harsh. Ruby didn't expected Regina to push her away like that. Even though it hurt her she didnt wanted to show it in front of an unknown man, who especially is now smiling at her with the same smug in his face. Oh how much she wanted to wipe that off his face. But she refrained herself.

"Can I not come to visit my wife and to see how she is doing ?" Ruby asked raising her eyebrow and smiling mischievously at Regina, who knew this was a payback from the morning. Regina decided to not let Ruby win.

"Oh that's so sweet honey. You missed me. I know. It's okay you can come and see me whenever you want." Regina throwed back in a flirting manner. Ruby was amused by how Regina was getting in the game.

"What can I say you have to keep the lady happy isn't it...ahh... what's your name?" She turned to the guy standing in front of Regina trying to know about him.

"Oh I am Daniel by the way. Regina's friend." Daniel explained Ruby.

"I am Redulf by the way. Regina's wife. How come I didn't see you at the wedding?" Ruby asked wondering why she hasn't seen this man in the palace before.

"I wasn't here during the wedding. I have to go back to my village for an emergency." Daniel replied.

"Oh it was nice to meet you Daniel. I hope you have a good day. My lady" Ruby turned to Regina and without asking took her hand and kissed her knuckles but not without looking out of the coroner of her eyes to Daniel.

Regina didn't know what to do as she was taken back by the sudden affection Ruby just displayed. She turned around to Daniel and smiled awkward before she dismissed him and walked inside the palace


	21. Chapter 21

Ruby was livid from the moment she saw Daniel. She knew there is something going on between them. Daniel had this adoration in his eyes whenever he looked at Regina and when he saw her he seemed off. She was in the training ground practicing her sword skills. She didn't realised it was getting dark as she continued to spar in the field. Her mind was completely occupied with the recent threat which emerged out of nowhere. Regina was enjoying the his company. _Who is he?_ Ruby wondered as she blow another spat against the dummy. Her muscles popped with every strike and it was straining but she didn't cared.

Graham was walking along the hallway when he saw Ruby alone in the field sparing with a dummy. Something seemed off. He decided to check out as he made his way to the field.

"You don't have to take all your anger in that poor dummy now. Do you?" Graham asked moving closer to where Ruby stood.

She stopped for a moment and turned around to Graham. "Does it matter?" She replied harshly as she once again continues with the sparing. Graham chuckled and sat down on the nearby bench." It doesn't. But this is not healthy. Whatever it is you should talk it out." Graham suggested.

"Talk to who? You? Not going to happen." Ruby replied once again but stopped sparing.

"I may not be the best person to advice but may be you can talk to someone else. Now that you are married. Why don't you talk to Regina?" Graham turned to Ruby as he pointed out.

"Is that what the best you came up with? Talk to Regina? Are you insane? She hates me. She doesn't even look at me. If she does it's like looking at an ugly creature. She see me as an animal." Ruby burst out as emotions flood all over.

"So this is what it's all about? You know Regina not accepting you?" Graham asked not wanting to force Ruby to tell the truth.

"I don't know anything about her and she doesn't talk to me like normal people do. We fight like enemies. And today I saw her with this handsome guy, laughing and talking. I just wish she see something in me like she does in him. " Ruby rambled on and on about how she felt left out and hurt.

"Regina isn't that bad. You have to think about her too. She is a girl who was forced to marry you out of her choice. Have you ever thought what she would have wanted? She doesn't hate you. She can't let her anger out to her father. So you are her easy target." Graham sighed as he explained what might be the reason.

"So getting angry with me makes her feel better? " Ruby asked confused.

"I won't say happy. But sure will distract her. " Graham shrugged not knowing exactly what will happen.

"But what if she never likes me. Daniel is a good looking guy. I will admit every girl would want to be with him. Well I am...I am a wild wolf who doesn't even know the basic things like how to eat or behave." Ruby held her head down tears brimming in her eyes. Graham put a hand in her shoulder. "You are the next mightiest wolf I have seen after your father. Give it sometime. She will come around. And as far as I know Daniel and Regina are childhood friends. He is the one who found out her likeliness towards horses. I don't think there is anything to worry about them." Graham assured Ruby as he patted her shoulder and got up. "Well I am going to get some sleep. You should also rest." He told her as he walked back inside.

Ruby sat there looking up at the sky for sometime and then decided to go back inside.

On the other side of the palace Regina was preparing for the night as she sat in front of the large vanity mirror combing her hair. Her thoughts drifted back to the moment when Ruby met her at the stables. She stopped combing to look at the hand she kissed. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she ran her finger along the knuckles which her wife kissed. She was lost in her thought when the door burst open to reveal Ruby walking inside the room.

Regina turned around when she heard the door open. Ruby walked straight to her closet giving a glance towards Regina. She was in her armour. She opened the closet door to remove her armour and keep it inside. Regina was staring at Ruby like she never saw her in armour before.

Ruby was busy to notice Regina staring at her. She slowly remover each parts of her armour. When she tugged on her chest plate she found out that it was stuck. She needs to get the knots in the back to loosen. She tried to reach to her back but couldn't. "Fuck.." she cursed as she once again tugged. She could easily tear it down but she didn't wanted to destroy her favourite armour.

Regina was watching the scene amused. She shook her eyes as she decided to help the distraught wolf. She got up from her chair and walked toward Ruby. "Don't move. " she told her wife as she stood behind her and started undoing her knots. Ruby stood there stiff as a million emotions crossed her mind.

Regina undid the knots and came around to face Ruby as she tugged on the chest plate delicately and it fell free. Ruby and Regina were so close to each other that she could smell Regina's apple and vanilla smell. Ruby's eyes changed golden for a mere second as her wolf woke up with the closeness of their mate. Regina was looking at Ruby as she mesmerised the golden glow that she just saw in the normally brown eyes.

They didn't know how long they have been standing like that. Ruby was looking at Regina's eyes and her vision drifted off to her beautiful plump lips. She unconsciously licked her lips. Regina was breathing hard as she saw Ruby's touché dart out to lick her lips. Ruby couldn't control it anymore as she leaned closer a little and realised that Regina didn't pushed her away. Feeling confident Ruby moved a little more closer and Regina closed her eyes knowing what is going to happen next. She didn't know what came over her but she felt this moment right. They were about to kiss when a knock interrupted and they sprung apart startled. Both of the looked at each other awkwardly and Ruby gestured that she will get the door.

Regina just nodded her head as she tried hard to control her breathing and fast beating heart. Ruby walked towards the door and held her heard against the cold wood for sometime to clear the fog in her mind. She opened the door to reveal a guard requesting both of their presence in the king's room.

Regina hearing upon her father's name discarded all thoughts and rushed towards the door. Ruby followed behind. She felt in her guts that something isn't right.


	22. Chapter 22

Regina and Ruby rushed to Henry's bed chambers to see physicians gathered around him and Tinkerbell standing next to him talking with the physicians. Regina sat next to her father. "What happened?" Regina asked to everyone.

"The potion I gave to cure him wore out. Now his immunity is getting weaker." Tinkerbell explained with a heavy sigh.

"Daddy..." Regina burst out in tears as she watched her father's pained face. Tears streamed down her eyes as she sat closer to her father holding his hand and kissing it occasionally. Ruby stood beside Regina not knowing how to comfort her.

"Can't we do something ?" Ruby asked Tinkerbell.

"I was going to give him a potion to reduce the pain. But I can't do too much. His body has already received so much magical treatments that now its not working on him. " Tinkerbell replied sadly. Ruby nodded her head. "Then you should give him that. He is in so much pain." Ruby talked for Regina who was still crying now and laying down beside her father. Tinkerbell nodded as she took a glass vial which consisted the potion. She moved closer to Henry's bed and poured the potion through his slightly open mouth. The liquid went down his throat. Regina watched this with still tear filled eyes.

"We should let him rest. The potion needs time to effect." Tinkerbell told everyone as she dismissed the guards and physicians in the room. Regina stayed next to her father sniffing . Ruby didn't want to leave Regina alone also stood there. Tinkerbell left the room not before consolidating Regina to be brave enough to face anything.

Time passes by as Ruby sat in a chair nearby the bed and watched Regina caring her father. She was wiping the sweat of her father's forehead. Her eyes were blood shot as she cried for a long time. When Ruby looked at the bed she realised that Henry is in fact sleeping peacefully. His face didn't had the pained expression from earlier. She was worried about Regina sitting there all night without sleeping.

Ruby walked towards the bed and stood near Regina. She shook her a little by the shoulder as she saw her eyes getting heavy. Regina jumped a little at the touch. She opened her eyes slightly and looked around. She saw Ruby standing there asking something."What?" Regina asked not hearing anything Ruby said.

"Hey are you okay?" Ruby asked concerned.

"I... I fell asleep. " Regina told still trying to fight her sleep. She looked at her father to see that he was sleeping peacefully. She sighed in relief.

"You should rest. You have been sitting here for quite some time. " Ruby suggested as she felt sad for her mate.

"I don't want to leave his side." Regina replied looking at Henry. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tinkerbell said he need time to adjust to the potion. May be we should let him sleep for the night. See he is perfectly fine. " Ruby tried to comfort her.

"I am not sure about the last part. But you are right I should let him sleep." Regina sat up and looked at her father before laying a kiss in his forehead. She got up from the bed and walked towards the door. She stood at the door one last time looking at her father's sleeping form and prayed to god that he will be alive the next morning. Ruby followed Regina out the door and closed it.

The trip to their bed chamber was quiet. Regina seems to be lost in thoughts as she walked mechanically to their room. Ruby walked beside her not wanting to disturb her. Once inside the bedroom Regina went straight to the bathroom. Ruby stood there awkwardly. She heard the water running and knew that Regina was taking a bath. Ruby decided to give Regina space as she got ready for the night. As usual she put pillows between them on the bed and laid down on her side staring at the ceiling.

After sometime Regina came back to the room freshly bathed and changed from her days clothes. She sat in front of the vanity mirror as she prepared for the night. Ruby watched her from the corener of her eyes as she saw Regina once again lost in thoughts.

Regina came to the bed and laid down on her side facing the wall on the other side of the room. There was total silence in the room. After few moment Ruby heard a sniffing sound. She turned her head to the side to see Regina's shoulders shaking as if she was crying. The moonlight through the windows showed her Regina's limp form grieving for her father. She didn't know what to do.

The sniffing got a little louder as she saw Regina's hand clamp down her mouth to silence herself. Ruby couldn't take it anymore she extended her hand across the pillow barrier that Regina created and touched her shoulder in a comforting way. Before she knew what as happening a warm body collided with her own as Regina practically clinging to her chest crying loudly.

Ruby was shocked at first but seeing her mate in distress broke her heart. She held Regina closer to her as her mate cried in her chest. "Shhhh... it's okay. Let it go." Ruby soothed her stroking gently in her hair as she tried to calm down her wife.

Regina burrowed further into Ruby's chest and sniffled loudly. Tears steaming down her eyes and ruining Ruby's undershirt. She didn't know how long she cried like that. But it felt right. Being here with her wife, crying in her chest and the warmth her wolf provided everything seemed right. It was calming her and giving her a sense of security. She felt safe for the first time in her life. She felt she is right where she is supposed to be. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Ruby stroked her mates hair and calmed her heart beat which lulled Regina to sleep. When she felt her wife's body getting heavy she knew Regina was asleep. She looked at the sleeping beauty as she thought about how lucky she is to have someone like Regina to be her mate. She leaned down a bit and planted a kiss in Regina's forehead. She stiffed as Regina moved a little only to smile when she snuggled closer to her once again. She held Regina closer to inhale her sweet smell. Her wolf purred in delight. Slowly she too followed her wife to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Regina wake up feeling warm. She felt herself snuggling to the warmest pillow she ever had. The pillow moved up and down as she rested on it... _wait what?pillow is moving..._ Regina's eyes shot open as realisation hit her. The pillow was in fact moving but the only difference is that it wasn't a pillow. It was Ruby. She slowly lifted her head to see Ruby's face close to hers as hot breath tickled her face. She looked down to see her hands clinging on to her wife's undershirt and Ruby's hand holding her closer to her body. A smile tugged the corner of her lips as she stared at the sleeping form of her wife.

A knock interrupted the moment. Ruby woke up and looked around to see Regina's face close to hers as brown eyes stared at her. For a moment she lost in those beautiful brown orbs but the knock interrupted them again. As Regina shook her head and awkwardly climbed of off Ruby. She walks towards the door and opened it with a sigh. A guard is revealed as he informed that they were needed in Henry's bed champers. Regina quickly gets out of the room and rushed towards her father. Ruby followed behind her.

Henry was dying. It's literally the last moments of his life. Tinkerbell was only able to give him what seemed to be a potion to make him better for those last moments which he asked for. Henry was laying in his bed with eyes open and sicker than ever. Regina rushed to her father. She sat next to him holding his hand.

"What happened? Why is he so weak?" Regina cried out as she asked everyone in the room.

Tinkerbell put a comforting hand in Regina's shoulder." He is dying Regina. Nothing is working." She replied sadly.

"Nooo... there has to be something. Please save him." She begged her.

"I can't. I am sorry. We did everything we could. He asked a few moment with you." Tinkerbell replied as she hugged Regina.

"Honey..." Henry's voice shook Regina as she turned towards her father.

"I am here daddy. Nothing is going to happen to you. Please don't leave me." She cried out in her father's chest.

"It's time Gina. I have to go. You have to let me go." Henry tried to soothing his daughter.

"No you can't leave me alone. Mom is gone and now you too. I can't live without you daddy. Please don't leave me." She was practically shaking with tears. Henry looked at Ruby for support. She moved closer to Regina as she put a comforting hand in her shoulder. Regina grasped the hand as she cried again. Henry smiled at the small gesture. Tinkerbell asked everyone to leave the room to give them some space.

"Redulf I need to talk to you. Alone. " he informed Ruby as he looked at Regina who seemed contemplating.

"I won't leave you daddy." She shook her head as disagreement.

"I know you won't. It's for just a few minutes. Can you do that honey?" He asked Regina with so much love that she couldn't say no. Regina walked out of the door and closed it after glancing towards Ruby to take care of her father. Ruby nodded her head.

"Come here." Henry asked Ruby to sit next to him. She sat beside Henry where Regina sat a few moments ago.

"I want to tell you something really important. Something you need answer to." Ruby looked at Henry confused.

"I know you were wondering why I didn't kill Rumplestein. I have a perfect reason for that. I know you hate me for keeping your father's killer a secret form you and the entire kigndom. But you have to understand if I didn't I would have lost Regina." Henry explained Ruby. Her eyes widened when she heard Regina's name.

"What does it has to do with Regina.?" Ruby asked concerned.

With a heavy breath Henry started." When Regina was kidnapped by Rumplestein,to escape he used Regina as a shield. He made Regina a weapon. During the battle of magic Rumplestein tried to make Regina a dark one." Ruby's eyes widened in realisation.

"It was too late before we were able to get her back. Even though your father saved her, Rumplestein had already planted the seeds of darkness in her. But growing up we were able to get her rid of it with the help of Tinkerbell."

Henry explained Ruby about the efforts they did to bring back Regina.

"So it worked right? She is cured right?" Ruby was practically on the edge. Knowing that her mate was hurt by that wicked imp she wanted to kill him and rip him apart.

"It's not that easy. We aren't able fully cure Regina. There is still darkeness in her. If I kill Rumplestein it will kill Regina as long as there is darkness inside her." Henry said tears brimming his eyes.

"That's why you kept him a secret. That's why you didn't kill him?" Ruby asked as everything made sense.

"Yes. Trust me when I say I wanted to kill him the moment I found him. But he had Regina. I couldn't do anything." Henry whimpered at the memory.

"How do I kill him? There should be some way to destroy him right?."Ruby was now paranoid. She wanted to save Regina. But she needs to know how.

"There is. That's where I need your help." Ruby stopped in her tracks and looked at Henry with hope in her eyes.

"What is it? " she sat close to Henry as she became eager to hear.

"It's a secret. I am going to tell this to you only you and you have to promise me no one will ever know not even Regina." Henry held his hand out for Ruby to promise. Without further thought Ruby placed her hand on Henry." I promise I will never tell a soul"

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Henry breathes out in relief.

"You don't have to thank me. I would give my life for Regina. She is that much important to me as she is to you." Ruby promised Henry.

"I know that's why I chose you for her. You are the only one who could save her. You are the only one who could love her unconditionally. You are her alpha and she is your mate." Ruby's eyes widened when she realised that Henry knew Regina was her mate.

"How did you know she is my mate?" Ruby asked confused.

"It's the profecy. If Regina is to be rescued she is to find her true love and her true love is the mighty alpha, which is you. " Henry explained how he knew about Regina being Ruby's mate.

"How does being my mate save her?" Ruby asked frowning.

"Come here." Henry gestured Ruby to come closer. Ruby did as she was asked and Henry pulled her head closer. He whispered the profecy in Ruby's ears. Ruby listened everything with attention as she memorised every single line. Henry released her after finishing. Ruby sat there dumbfounded.

"Remember inorder to work this profecy Regina should choose you with her whole heart. You can't force her. You need to have the patience and tolerance. She may be a little aggressive as she carries a part of darkness in her. But I want you to understand her." Henry told Ruby as he made sure that his daughters life is in safe hands.

Ruby looked at Henry with determination in her eyes. "I promise you I will never let her down. I will always be at her side no matter what and I promise you that I will protect her with my whole life." Ruby held Henry's hand as she promised him a better life for Regina.

"It's good to hear. Thank you Alpha." Henry smiled as he held his head bowing before the new alpha of the clan. Ruby nodded her head.

Regina entered the room a moment later Ruby left. She sat next to her father. Henry held his daughters hand and smiled at her. Even though Regina was crying he knew he has to go. The father and daughter duo spend their last moment comforting each other.

Ruby was pacing in front of Henry's bedroom door when she heard a screaming form inside. She burst open through the door to see Regina calling out for her father and crying loud. Ruby knew what happened. Henry is gone. He is no more. The realisation broke her heart. But she promised him that she will always be there for Regina. Without further thought she rushed towards Regina and held her as she cried. Moment passed as people started coming to the room and the death of the king spread like a wild fire. Henry is now a memory for both the people of the kingdom and to Regina.


	24. Chapter 24

It's been a week after Henry's death. Regina has been in her room most of the time. She didn't even bothered to hear from the guests who came for Henry's funeral. Ruby had been working hard to maintain a kingdom which lost its ruler and a wife who doesn't want to eat or drink. It had been enough. For days Regina didn't ate or drink anything. Whenever Ruby tried negotiate Regina would silently retreat to her bed and pretended to sleep.

Today is the day Ruby was going to put an end to this. She can't let Regina behave like this. Ruby was in the training yard watching soldiers practice as she thought about the recent behaviour of Regina after her father died.

Regina had completely refused to talk to anyone. Ruby would get to her room every eveneing to see Regina already asleep. Also the food maids had brought to the room stayed untouched. But this is not going to happen anymore. She dismissed the soldiers once their practice was finished and walked straight to her bed chambers.

She reached the door to hear someone talking. She stopped on tracks and leaned closer to the door to identify the voice belonged to a man. Rage ripped through her as she identified the smell of Daniel. She burst open the door to see Daniel sitting next to their bed in a chair and Regina sitting in the bed eating the food maids had brought earlier.

For a moment both pair of eyes went to Ruby. Daniel got up from his chair to great Ruby. He bowed slightly in front of her. Ruby nodded stiffly as she eyed Regina who didn't had any expression in her face. One part of Ruby was happy that finally Regina is eating something but her other part was jealous and angry that Daniel was the one who made it work. She felt herself as a failure to take care of her mate.

She walked closer to her bed and sat beside Regina mindful of keeping a distance as Regina's emotions are all over the place.

Realising the awkward situation Daniel decide its best to leave the couple alone."Well now I have to leave. I have work at the stables. See you again Regina. Take care. Farewell your majesty. " Daniel told Regina and bowed again in front of Ruby. Once again Ruby nodded gritting her teeth.

When Daniel was out the door Regina got up from her bed and walked straight to the ensuite. Ruby followed behind but Regina was quick to close the door. Ruby sighed as she put her hands in the door and knocked gently.

"Regina please open the door. I know you are mad at me. But I don't understand why. You haven't talked to me since..." Ruby stopped before finishing the terrible moment of her father's death. "Regina please talk to me" Ruby pleaded as she knocked on the door again.

Regina was stubborn. Neither did she opened the door or nor she replied to Ruby.

"Fine. You don't want to talk to me then let be it. At least you are talking to people you like. It's me that you don't like right? Because I am not your type. You think I am an animal right? Fine. Yeah I am an animal. A cruel beast that kills and eats." Ruby shouted to the closed doors. She waited for a moment for the door to open but not getting any reply Ruby stormed out of the room.

Regina had been listening to what Ruby had told. She had never ever thought that Ruby would be this furious. But a part of her felt guilty for taking all of her anger on Ruby. She listened closely as footsteps of her wife faded away to the hallway.

Slowly she opened the door and looked around the room. She didn't see any sign of Ruby. She sighed as she made her way to the bed and laid down on her side. She needed to talk to Ruby next morning. She can't do this to her. It's not her fault that her father died. She looked at the bedroom door as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Regina woke up with sunlight beaming through the windows. She rubbed her tired eyes and stretched. Opening her eyes as she looked around she noticed two things. One Ruby was not in the bed and two her side of the bed looked exactly the same as last night, which meant one thing. Ruby neve came to the room that night. Confusion dawned Regina's face as she tried to remember what happened. That's when she remembered her fight with Ruby and her leaving the room angrily. Regina got up from the bed and freshened hoping that by the time she would come out of the ensuite Ruby will be back after training.

Hours passed as Regina sat in their room looking at the door waiting for Ruby to come through. Fear shadowed her mind as she started biting her lips in anticipation. Deciding to take matter in her hands Regina walked out of the room to the training fields in search of Ruby.

Graham was training the new recruits when he saw Regina standing by the hall looking at the training field or rather particularly searching something.

"Princess." Graham called out to Regina who seemed to startle at the sudden interruption.

"Commander." Regina replied overcoming her earlier reaction.

"What can I help you with, your majesty?" He asked the distraught princess.

"Ahmmm... Do you possibly know where Redulf is?" Regina asked as she felt a little awkward to call the new alpha as her wife in front of Graham.

"You mean your wife Red? I am afraid I can't tell you." Graham told Regina with a smile in his lips. He didn't mean to intently hide the fact that Ruby was on heat as it will become impossible for her to be near her mate. But the look on Regina's face was worth it.

"Why not?" Regina questioned rather too quickly as she felt being left out.

"Because her majesty Alpha has requested to say so." Graham replied hiding his amusement for the angry princess.

"Fine. Then don't tell me. When she comes back tell her to meet me." With this Regina walked out of the training field not even bothering to hear Grahams farewell. Graham chuckled as he watched Regina walk in a hurry.

Ruby returned to the castle sometime later that night. It was almost midnight as she reached the bed chambers. She hoped that Regina was asleep as she opened the door. Suddenly the candles in the room lit up startling Ruby. She looked around to see Regina sitting leaning against the headboard arms crossed in her chest as she bored holes into Ruby's face.

Ruby shifted awkwardly in her feet as she tried to avoid Regina's gaze. "Where have you been?" Regina asked calmly not even blinking an eye at the wolf.

"I...I was in the mountains. " Ruby replied scratching the back of her head.

Regina jumped out of the bed and walked straight to the cornered wolf as she looked Ruby up and down like a criminal. Ruby was burning when she felt Regina standing close to her and glaring at her.

"You didn't came to the bed last night. And you say you went to the mountains? Doesn't it dawned to you that you should have told me instead of just taking off?" Regina almost screamed in anger.

"I didn't had time?" Ruby replied or rather asked herself as she didn't know what was the right answer at the moment. Regina was practically murdering her with her gaze.

"You didn't had time?" Regina threw her hands in the air as she walked to the middle of the room. "Unbelievable. You came to the room in the evening to shout at me and then you just left. Why couldn't you tell me then huh?" Regina yelled.

"Why can't I tell you? Because you were playing house with that stable boy right? How do you think it feels huh? Do you want me to watch him feed you?" Ruby had enough she don't want to spend another day with Regina being either distant or angry with her. If this is the end of everything let it be. She doesn't have anything to lose as an alpha unclaimed by a mate will be equal to dead. And she knew Regina will never accept a beast like her if she knew what she did last night.

Regina stood there shocked to hearing Ruby burst out. She blinked a couple of times. Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. "You don't like Daniel as I take" Regina finally replied.

"Of course I don't like him. I am not saint to accept everyone. I am a beast remember you said that yourself. " Ruby countered.

"So that's the reason you don't like Daniel?"Regina asked deciding to test waters.

"What do you mean that's the reason? Of course it is." Ruby replied frowning a clear sign of uncertainty.

"I think someone is jealous." Regina replied smirking as she saw Ruby fidgeting.

"Why do I have to be jealous? It's not like there is something between you and him." Ruby tried to be confident as she walked to the closet and started pulling off her armour. When no reply came Ruby stoped what she was doing and looked at Regina. She was shocked to see Regina just standing there without any expression then realisation dawned her.

"Oh my god. There is something. Isn't it?" Ruby marched towards Regina and stood towering over her. Regina didn't even flinched. "You like him don't you?" Ruby was practically growling as she looked straight into Regina's eyes. Regina stayed calm she didn't said anything.

"Then why did you do this to me? You could have told your dad that you don't like me don't you? All the royals are pain in the ass. They don't even care what others feel. How could you do this to me? " Ruby walked the entire room rambling about how she was betrayed. Regina stood there watching in amusement as the big bad wolf rambled like crazy.

Suddenly Ruby was being stopped by a hand on her chest as she was pulled down by her head. Before she could know what's happening a pair of soft lips pressed against hers. Ruby just died and went to heaven as the first taste of Regina's soft plump lips which she always dreamed about was pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and relished the moment.

It seemed so quick as those soft pink lips left hers. She opened her eyes immediately at the loss to see Regina standing in front of her smirking. Ruby smiled like a goofy idiot as she swayed slightly at the impact of the kiss.

"Does this answer your worries?" Regina asked as she moved closer to Ruby and placed both of her hands in her wife's chest.

Ruby nodded her head eagerly. As she looked back and forth from Regina's eyes to her lips." You want more?" Regina asked as she noticed how flustered the wolf is.

Ruby once again nodded her head eagerly as she completely lost her ability to speak. Regina smirked as she moved away from Ruby. "No. Not until you tell me where did you go last night? And why?" Regina crossed her as over her chest and waited for Ruby to anwer.

Ruby sat on the edge of the bed sighing. Everything was going good so far but the next thing she is going to tell is probably going to freak out Regina and she will leave her forever. But she doesn't want to hide anything from her mate.

"It was full moon. For wolves it's a special time. We need to let go of our primal instinct as a wolf." She stopped to look at Regina to see if she is understanding. Regina nodded her head and gestured to continue as she sat next to Ruby.

"We will hunt animals. And... and..." Ruby stopped to swallow the lump in her throat.

"You eat them?" Regina finished the sentence. Ruby's eyes widened but she nodded her head anyways.

"Well there is nothing to hide. I knew this earlier that you eat animals and raw meat. But why couldn't you tell me that." Regina asked as she held Ruby's hand. Ruby breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So you don't hate me for doing that?" She asked confused.

"Why would I hate you? It's your wolf. I married both of you. And besides I knew all these things before I married you and I also know I should get used to it for future purposes." Regina whispered the last part awkwardly and her cheeks turned pink.

"What future purpose?" Ruby asked not understanding a thing.

"Doesn't matter. So that's all it was?" Regina asked once again trying to change the subject. They doesn't have to think about pregnancy yet.

"Well.. that too." Ruby replied scratching her head as she flushed.

"What else?" Regina asked sensing there is more that she doesn't know.

"It's full moon Regina. It's time when... ahhmmm... we... mate.?" Ruby asked herself as she disagreed to look up at Regina.

Regina's face returned the pink shade once again as the couple awkwardly looked around not knowing how to explain the situation. But curiosity got the best of Regina as she turned around and asked. "So what were you doing at the mountains at that time?" Ruby remained silent as she contemplated whether to tell Regina or just leave it.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me you did something with another animal." Regina closed her mouth with her hands as she almost gagged thinking about it.

"What??? Noo.." Ruby was so disturbed with the phrase.

"I would never do that. I would take care of myself rather than doing it with some animal!! How could you possibly think that?" Ruby rambled as she accidetly spilled what she did. Her eyes widened in realisation as she looked at Regina, who seemed shocked at the beginning and then ended up laughing.

Ruby's almost pouted when Regina looked at her and laughed again.

"It's not funny." Ruby replied as she stood up from the bed and walked toward the door. Regina quickly got up from her bed and followed Ruby. She pulled her wife back inside as she linked her hands through her wife's neck and held her close.

"Sorry I thought it was funny. But now I understood it isn't. So I won't laugh anymore. Is that okay?" Regina asked her pouting wife.

"May be next time you don't have to take care of yourself" Regina raised a prefect eyebrow as she pecked her wife one last time and walked back to her side of the bed.

Ruby stood there mouth agape staring at her wife's back. She shook herself clear when the lights turned off. Ruby rushed to the bed and laid on her side. She waited for a moment before a hand clasped around hers and pulled forward. Ruby smiled as her hand was placed on top of her wife's on Regina's waist. A smile tugged both of their lips as they drifted off to peaceful slumber. May be it's the beginning of something new.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the delay guys. I was so nervous about an interview that I couldn't concentrate on anything else. Thanks for all the reviews and support.

Chapter24

The next morning Regina woke up with a warm body pressed against her. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to adjust to the day light streaming through the curtains. She looked around to find herself being trapped by the warm body next to hers. She looked down to see Rubys hand circled around her waist. She tried to move a little bit which stired the wolf as it tightened the hold on its mate and buried her face in Regina's neck.

Her breath hitched as puffs of hot air tickled her tiny hairs on her neck. Regina swallowed as she slowly turned around to face her wife. Ruby was once again dreaming about riding horses with her wife. A smile tugged her lips as she dreamed about kissing her wife while riding Rocinante. Regina was looking at Ruby's face wondering what made the wolf smile. She brought her finger across the wolfs cheek. She moved it ever so slightly trying not to wake up the sleeping beauty. She reached her finger across her wife's forehead and traced them down her nose. A shiver ran down her spine as her finger came contact with the hot breath coming out of Ruby's nose. She inched closer to her wife's face and traced her finger across the smiling lips. Ruby was in her dreams completely unaware of what her wife was doing.

Regina was breathing a little hard as she tried not to think about all those things she wanted to do to those plump lips. She bit her own lip in anticipation. Ruby is in troubles from the exotic dream she was having. Her dick was already straining in her pants as she moved closer thinking that she is riding with Regina and accidentally bumped into her wife's thighs who was too busy ogling her.

Regina stopped for a moment when something numbed into her thigh. She stopped her wandering finger as she looked down to see her wife's lower body has moved closer to her. A wicked grin appeared in Regina's face as she looked up at her wife who seemed to be dead to the world and moved her hand down her wife's chest to her hips.

Ruby was in heaven. She didn't know what she was feeling exactly as the dream felt so real. Her body was tingling and she felt like she was really close to Regina and doing all those things she saw in the dream. On the other hand Regina was concentrating so hard not to disturb her wife and move her hand lower until she reached the thread of her wife's trousers. She didn't leave her eyes off her wife as she pulled the thread and open her trousers.

Ruby sighed in relief as her trousers was pulled down. She was dreaming about Regina and her making out in the meadows. She let out a moan when a hand found its way inside her trousers and grasped her hard dick. She shifted closer to Regina in dream and held her tighter.

Regina lost it when she finally found what she was searching for. At first she thought it was her wife's sword as it felt rock hard. Then realisation hit that it was in fact her wife's hard dick. Her eyes widened thinking about how painful it will be when stretching her out. She rubbed her thighs a little as arousal flowed through her.

Ruby sniffed the arousal somehow as a low growl erupted her throat. Regina squeezed her thighs and hand together and moaned at the growling and Ruby woke up with a start. She looked around uncoordinated as the first things he saw was the mane of brunette hair in front of her.

Regina's arousal was so strong in the air that Ruby was having troubles controlling her wolf. Before she knew what was happening Ruby pinned Regina down on the mattress and climbed on top of her. Regina was taken back by the sudden change but it did nothing to her arousal as it peeked and became unbearable for the wolf. Ruby's eyes glowed like fire as she eyes her mate. She tried to shook the feeling but the hand inside her pants once again grabbed her dick and squeezed.

She leaned down and bit down on Regina's lips and kissed her fiercely. Regina moaned louder and rubbed her hands covering the shaft. Ruby brought her hips down with each stroke and rubbed against Regina's body. Ruby growled louder as Regina's hand squeezed the mushroom head. Regina was a quivering mess under her wife. All her senses where overwhelming with the feeling of her wolf.

Regina brought her hands from inside Ruby's pants to grab onto the strong shoulders. Her wife was kissing and nipping her pulse point as she dragged her nails across Ruby's strong back. At the lose of contact on her dick Ruby was able to come back to her senses. She opened her eyes and looked around to realise that she was towering over her wife's body and panting hard. Her trousers were and could feel cold air in the room.

She looked at Regina and saw that she was looking straight up to her and panting hard just like her. For a moment she got lost in those beautiful brown orbs. This time Regina leaned up and connected their lips in a sweet gentle kiss which stayed longer than before.

"Good morning, Love" Regina whispered in the wolfs ear as it send shivers down the wolfs spine and the hair in her arms stood up.

Ruby smiled at her wife and kissed her back once again. "Good morning my princess." She whispers back as the stayed embraced in each other's arms before the duties of the days would haunt them.


	26. Chapter 26

Ruby and Regina was still in their little bubble wrapped around each other. They were making out in their bed. A knock on the door was heard as Ruby groaned at the interruption. Regina chuckled as she tried to get up but Ruby pulled her down on top of her again. "No you are not going anywhere." Ruby stated sternly as she kissed her wife once again. Regina chuckled as she tilted her head to the side to avoid her wife's assault but succeeding in moving the assault a little south. "If I don't get up now they will keep on knocking. And we won't be able do anything today." Regina told her wife in between kisses. Ruby groaned again but let her wife move off of her.

Regina blew a kiss at her pouting wife and moved towards the door. She opened it to reveal Graham standing outside.

"Graham? What happened? Is everything alright?" Regina asked not used to seeing Graham coming all the way up to their room.

Graham looked at Regina's disheveled form and raised an eyebrow frowning.

"Your majesty I was looking for the Commander. The guards said they haven't seen her all day." Graham asked Regina not wanting to interrupt whatever had been going on.

"Oh!! She is inside.. uh... getting ready. She woke a little late today." Regina lied as she tried to reason.

"Okay tell her that I am waiting for today's training and we have soldier recruitment going on today. It will be good if she come down." Graham informed Regina and left the couple with a smile in his face.

Regina closed the door with a sigh and looked towards the bed to see her wife smirking at her and motioning toward the bed to join her.

"Don't even think about it." Regina pointed with her finger as she walked to the ensuite to get ready for the day. Ruby jumped out of the bed and she walked towards the ensuite." Why not?" She asked almost wining as she followed behind her wife like a love sick puppy. Regina stopped and turned around to face her wife.

"Because I don't want to be a wife who would keep their partner from fulfilling their duties. You are already late for today's trainings and you have lot of responsibilities." Regina informed and walked to her closet.

"But... I was just spending time with my wife." Ruby whined again as she stood behind her wife and pulled her by the waist toward her. She put her head on Regina's shoulder and watched Regina go through her clothes.

"May be if you finish all of your duties and training... I will reward you." Regina shrugged as she pulled out a dress from the closet and walked to the ensuite.

"What reward?" Ruby asked hopefully as she stopped her wife from closing the door of the ensuite. Regina peaked through the opening of the door and bit her lip. She looked at her wife and brought her hands down to Ruby's pants. Her wife watched the action through hooded eyes as Regina grabbed her semi hard dick and squeezed its lightly to emphasis her point. "How about this?" Regina asked wickedly. When Ruby was about to pull her back into the room Regina pushed Ruby back and closed the door laughing loud as her wife fell down on her butt .

Ruby got dressed for the day after Regina shut her down and practically pushed her out of the room. She reached the training grounds to see new recruits being assembled and examined. She looked at Graham and glared for cockblocking her in the morning. Graham chuckled and moved closer to her.

"So I guess you and the princess are getting along well?" Graham asked teasing the wolf.

"You know what I am not even talking to you after what you did this morning. You knew... you knew that I was... god.. you are such an asshole " Ruby walked off as she saw Graham laughing his ass off. Ofcourse he knew he is a wolf and it's hard to not smell Ruby on Regina when he saw her earlier in the morning. But he loved teasing her.

Later that night Regina was preparing for bed when she heard the door open and Ruby came on wearing a smirk in her face. Regina looked through the corner of the mirror to see her wife hurriedly removing her armour and rushing to the ensuite. Regina decided to tease her wife as she moved towards the bathroom. She opened her silk nightgown a little to reveal some cleavage and walked inside the ensuite. Behind the curtains she heard water running and knew that her wife was taking a bath. Without further notice she pulled open the curtains to reveal a stark naked Ruby startled and trying to cover her body.

Regina stood there shocked to see her wife in her naked glory. She wondered if there was any living thing in this world which is both strong and beautiful at the same time like her wife. She ogled her wife without any shame as she pulled open her silk gown to reveal her own body.

Ruby's hands fell down to her side when she saw Regina removing her clothes. Her mouth opened wide to see the sun touched skin of her wife. Her eyes glowed with lust as her wolf stirred inside her. Now her dick was standing in full attention. Regina stepped into the bath and stood in front of her wife who was gawking over her body. She pulled Ruby down to kiss those full lips.

Ruby almost lost it when Regina's body touched hers. Her wolf was doing a dance inside her with excitement. Without realising she pulled her wife closer to her. This action caused Regina's core to brush against the hard dick of her wife. Ruby growled as she pushed Regina off and picked her up bridal style. Bath was long forgotten as she made her way to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Regina held on to the strong shoulders as a fresh wave of arousal flowed through her by the strength of the wolf .

Ruby slowly placed Regina onto the centre of the king size bed. Regina watched through lustfilled eyes as her wife climbed on the bed and moved on top of her like a predator. She opened her legs wide to make place for the wolf. Ruby was staring at her wife like a prey. She can't believe that it's really happening. She is going to mate with her wife. Her wolf jumped inside her with excitement.

Regina hooked her arms around the strong neck as Ruby kissed her senseless. She rocked her body in sync with her wife and occasionally thier sexes brushed together. It send strong waves of arousal through the couple. Ruby leaned down further to kiss her wife's neck. She nipped and sucked on the flesh which made Regina moan in delight. She held Regina in her strong hands as it wandered through the beautiful curves of her wife.

Regina threw her head back when she felt Ruby sick on her pulse point. "Mmm... baby... don't stop.." she whithered under her wife. Ruby growled when she heard her wife plead. This made Regina clamp her legs tighter around Ruby.

For a moment the wolf looked up at her mate to see those eyes glistening with lust and so much adoration. She couldn't help but whisper out "I love you Gina." Regina's eyes widened and heart melted at the affection as she pulled her wolf to kiss her. "I love you too...my alpha" she whispered the last part in the wolfs ear as it caused the wolf to growl again. Regina smiled realising what effect she had in her wife.

Ruby kissed her wife with all might and started descending down her way kissing and nipping each and every inch of her body. She stopped at the full breasts and sighed heavily at how perfect they are. She ran a finger across the hardening bud which caused a whimper to escape from Regina's lips. She looked up and stared deep into Regina's eyes and lowered her head to make a show of what she is about to do. Regina watched her wife lower those full lips onto her nipple and sucked once, twice and then bit down. She arched her back and grabbed her wife's hair to keep going. Ruby smiled as she continued sucking onto the nipple and moved to the other to give it same attention.

When she felt she had to take care of other things Ruby stopped sucking her full breasts and moved further south. She kissed the tan skin of her wife's abdomen. The smooth curves of her hips and the little belly button which made her smile at how cute her wife is. She kissed her stomach a couple of times as she thought how wonderful it would be when they will be filled with her cubs. She shook off the thoughts as it was too soon for them and lowers down to situate herself between the toned thighs of her wife.

She looked up to see Regina panting and writhering above her. Ruby moved her face closer to Regina's neatly trimmed curled and inhaled the sweet smell. She almost turned to her wolf when the smell invaded her senses. It was so intoxicating. She dived into it as she flicked her tongue flat in her pussy. She groaned at the divine taste. Now she won't be able to stop eating her wife out. Regina was arching off the bed at the first lick. The strong tongue was doing wonders to her body. She clutched the sheets on either side almost ripping it when her wife started licking her again. "Aaahhh... baby don't stop please... it feels so good." Regina moaned out as it became too pleasureable and she felt like she is going explode.

Ruby wasn't stopping at all she just started but she was loving how talketive her wife is in bed. She placed a single finger at entrance and slightly pushed it inside without stopping eating her out. Regina whimpered at the sudden intrusion but relaxed when the finger started moving. Ruby made sure not to hurt her wife as she pushed the finger further inside. She added another finger to stretch her wife open as she knew Regina won't be able to accommodate her monster without pain. But she wasn't looking forward to it. This was about Regina. She wanted her wife to be happy that's all she needed. Even if her wolf thinks otherwise.

Ruby pushed two fingers inside and stretched her more. Regina was moaning louder and louder which signaled the impending oragasm. "Oh... baby...that feels soooo good... don't stop... don't stop..." she kept saying this mantra all the while as a strong oragasm ripped through her body and ejacuted all over Ruby's face and hands. She lapped the juices eager and helped her wife come down from her high.

Regina twitched and shivered as the orgasm flooded her senses. She closed her eyes and tried to regain her breathing. When she opened them she saw the most beautiful dark eyes looking at her with so much love. She couldn't help but pull her down and kissed her fiercely. Ruby smiled into the kiss. Regina moaned again as she tasted herself for the first time in her wife's lips.

Ruby moved to the side as they kissed and cuddled. Regina has now calmed down as she snuggled closer to her wife. She felt something brushing against her thighs. She looked down to see her wife's hard cock still hard as rock and poking at her thighs.

"It's okay. It will go away after sometime." Ruby told Regina realising that her wife will be wondering what to do about it.

"No." Regina replied rather too quickly as Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want it to go away like that. This moment is not just my happiness. I want to to be ours. Together I want to experience it." Regina held Ruby's face in her hands as she looked into the eyes and whispered out. Ruby smiled and kissed her wife slowly.

Regina used this time to climb on top of Ruby as settled on the strong thighs. Even though Ruby's wolf protested at the change of positions she was quite enjoying it. Regina ran her fingers from the full lips down the valley of small breast and stopped at the v of her wife's strong hips.

She looked at her wife and smirked as she ran her fingers through the wild curls she found between her wife's legs. It tickled Ruby but she enjoyed the attention nonetheless. Regina grinned wickedly as she ran a finger through the thick veins creasing out in her wife's hard cock which made it twitch against her thigh. Ruby watched each move in awe and groaned when the finger teased her.

Regina slowly took the shaft in her hand which barely fit her. She added her other hand and squeezed it form the base to the tip. Ruby groaned again and tried to control her hips from thrusting into her wife's hands.

Regina stroked the hard cock in her hand occasionally rolling it over the mushroom head which was producing enough precum to lubricate. The slick sound of Regina stroking the shaft filled the room along with Ruby's loud pants.

"I read in a book that wolves likes the attention they get for their genitalias." Regina whispered in a sultry voice as she looked straight into Ruby's eyes and lowered her head in level with the head of the cock. Ruby's eyes widened in realisation at what was going to happen. "You don't have to do that Gina." Ruby assured her wife.

"But I want to." Regina replied as she lowered her mouth and slowly took in the head of her wife's hard cold. Ruby almost saw stars as her wife's warm mouth covered her shaft. She never ever had any experience like this before. But god she was liking it. He muscles rippled and strained in her abdomen. Regina took more of her and bobbled up and down. Ruby was in pure heaven. Her hand made its way towards Regina's head and played with the brown locks. She was careful not to push or force her wife as her wolf was making her to do.

Regina gagged a little when she took more of her wife. She spit on her wife's cock accidentally but surprised when she heard her wife groan louder. She stroked the hard cock sloppily and once again took it in her mouth. She did this a couple of times suddenly she was pulled back by Ruby and was pinned down on the mattress again.

Ruby couldn't take it she was about to explode when she let her wolf take over as it pinned its mate underneath her and towered over her. Ruby shook her head and regained control only to realise Regina is pulling her down further into her body. Their sexes touched once again as electricity flowed through both of them.

Ruby leaned down and kissed her wife as Regina held her shaft and guided her towards her opening. Ruby looked at Regina for a brief moment and asked. "Are you sure? This will hurt." She was concerned about her wife's pain than her pleasure.

Regina nodded her head." Yes I am sure. I want this. I want to be yours." She whispered as she placed the tip of the cock at her entrance.

Ruby kissed her again and pushed down a little stretching Regina's hole wide open. She stopped a moment when Regina stiffened. She kissed her again and slowly rocked just the mushroom head of her cock. Regina relaxed and she pushed a little further again. Tears glistened in her eyes as she was stretched beyond. Ruby kissed all over Regina's face while pushing further and further. She thrusted a little hard as she bottomed out inside Regina. She sure heard a pop as she broke her hymn. Her wolf purred in delight as it took its mates virginity. Tears streamed down Regina's face at the pain but her wife kissed them away. She held on to strong shoulders and waited for a moment to get used to the size. She sure knew everytime this will happen again she will be in pain. But this was a good kind of pain and she didn't wanted it to stop.

Ruby looked at Regina concerned. "Are you okay Gina?" She asked her wife when she saw Regina not responding.

"I am okay. I feel so full. Complete." Regina told as she looked into her wife's eyes and leaned up to kiss those lips washing away all worries.

Ruby moved a little above Regina and slowly rocked back and forth. She pushed herself up in her hands and stroked her cock in a controlled pace. Regina moved in sync with her wife as she clutched the strong back and dig her nails down to her wife's ass. Ruby growled as she started pounding into Regina a little harder and faster.

"Aahhh... don't stop baby... you feel so good.. so full... fuck..." Regina locked her legs around Ruby's waist and held on to her wife as she arched off the bed.

Ruby lowers her head near to her wife's ears and growled loudly." Mine.." she emphasised her point with hard thrust and Regina lost it. She clamped her walls down on Ruby's hard cock and came with a scream gushing all over Ruby's inner thighs. But Ruby didn't stop she kept pumping through the new tightness that Regina's pussy provided and fucked her harder. Regina was almost near to passing out when another wave of oragasm shot through her and she arched completely off the bed to be held by Ruby closer to her. She thrusted a few more times as it became too much for Ruby and she let go with a loud growl and called out to her wife. "Ginaaaa..." and came helding her wife closer to her body. Regina felt each rope of cum explode into her body as it brought her to another small orgasm. Her wife's cock twitched inside her and her walls milked the last ounce of cum left . They laid on top of one another basking in the moment. When Ruby tried to move Regina held her closer. "Please stay." She whispers as tears rolled down her cheeks with the overwhelming feeling of being closer to her love. Ruby laid to the side careful not to pullout from her wife and embraced her. Regina buried her face into her wife's chest and cried. Ruby soothed her by stroking those brown locks and kissed her head whispering smooth words of love.

Ruby knew this is heartwhelming for Regina and she let her be. She pulled the covers up when she felt Regina shiver a little and held her wife closer. She kissed her one last time and Regina snuggled further close to her wife. Ruby smiled contently and drifted off to peaceful slumber.


	27. Chapter 27

Ruby was having hard time leaving her newly wed and mated wife in the morning. With a lot of convincing and bribing from Regina she finally agrees to go for the training. But not before getting angry with her when she told her that she is going to riding lessons with Daniel. The name itself brought a bitter taste in her tongue. She didn't know why he hated that guy so much. It didn't felt like it was just the fact that he likes Regina. But it sure created a fight between them. All started with a simple dress:

 _That morning_

 _Regina was getting ready for the day when Ruby came out of the ensuite stark naked brushing her wet hair with a towel. Regina looked at her wife rolling her eyes as she knew showing off is a new habit her wife acquired. It's been a week ever since they mated as a couple but not bonded as werewolves law. When Regina asked about it Ruby said she might have to wait until full moon to make the bond stronger._

 _"Aren't you going to wear something my dear?"Regina asked as her wife walked around the room still naked and her semi hard dick moving every time she did something which was really distracting the brunette from doing anything._

 _"Does it bother you?" Ruby asked clearly concerned not even understanding the mischief behind Regina's words. She sighed,sometimes her wolf is far worse than a two year old child. She walked closer to her wife and pulled the towel from her hand. She made her sit on the bed and started drying the wet hair._

 _"You know I don't mind you walking around like this right? But it's very distracting and I have a lot of things to do today. If you walk around like this then I won't be going anywhere." Regina replied calmly but in a seductive way which made Ruby's shaft to twitch a little._

 _"So my junior is distracting you?" Ruby stopped Regina from drying her hair and pulled her down on her lap and smirks at her while asking._

 _"Junior?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"Yep" she emphasised her point by rubbing up to Regina with her shaft and groaned at the delicious friction._

 _"Alright as much as I want to do this all day I have lot of responsibilities as a queen and a kingdom to run. May be we can do this later." She whispered as she kissed her pouting wolf and pushed herself off of Ruby's lap._

 _Ruby sat there looking at the clothes Regina's has selected for her and started dressing herself. "So what are you doing today?" She asked her wife as she pulled on her trousers._

 _"I have magic lessons with Tinkerbell. Then I want to check on the library that daddy wanted to build for the public. I also have riding lessons with Daniel." Regina went on about her days activities. But Ruby stopped what she was doing and looked at Regina frowning." You have riding lessons with Daniel?" She asked with a tone of bitterness in her voice._

 _"Yes. " Regina replied as she got ready for the day. She was putting on a dress which showed a little cleavage which stirred Ruby. "You are not going for riding lessons with that dress on ." Ruby stated as a matter of fact. Regina looked confused at her wife._

 _"Why not?" She asked looking at her dress to make sure nothing is wrong. Ruby walked closer to her wife and grabbed her closer and kissed her possessively. "You are mine. And I don't like anyone looking at you like I do." Ruby growled in her ears. Regina shivered at the authoritative tone but remained calm. She pushed herself off of her wife and stood straight. "Let me tell you one thing. I am not someone's possession and I will not let anyone treat me like they can decide what I should do and not. As far as Daniel is concerned, he is my friend and I will go for riding lessons with him even if you like it or not. " she walked out of the room angry before Ruby could say anything._

Now Ruby is stuck with feeling worse about herself. She didn't wanted Regina to feel that she is just a possession but she didn't like her going with Daniel either. She needs to apologise to her wife real soon. As the training came to an end Ruby decided to pay her wife a visit.

She walked towards the stables in search of her wife. She searched each stall but didn't find her anywhere. At last she thought about checking Rocinantes stall knowing well that she will be there. As she walked towards the stable she heard the sweet voice of her wife what seemed to be talking to her beloved horse.

She stopped at the entrance to see Regina brushing her horses back and occasionally feeding him apple. She was talking to it like it's a human being and would get a reply. But she was content may be a little angry with her.

"You know what I feel right?" Regina asked her horse as it made a sound of recognition.

"I am not saying that what she did is wrong. But now I feel like I shouldn't have gotten angry at her and walked off." Regina sighed as she continued brushing. She yelped suddenly when a hand clasped around her waist and pulled her closer to a warm body. She turned around sharply to find beautiful brown eyes looking at her with a wicked smile. Regina smacked Ruby on the chest a couple of times as she snickered." Don't you ever do that to me again. I was so scared."

"Sorry baby, but you were so cute talking to the horse and I couldn't help." Ruby pulled her wife closer and kissed her forehead which seemed to calm down Regina as she snuggled to her chest.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind." Regina asked mumbling into her wife's chest.

"Well I wanted to see my wife. I missed her. And also I wanted apologise for this morning. It was rude of me. I am sorry my love." Ruby took Regina's face in both her hands and looked straight into her eyes as she apologised.

Regina's eyes watered at the sweet gesture as she pressed her lips to her wife in a gentle kiss." Apology accepted" she murmured.

Ruby picked her wife and spun her around with Regina squealing in delight. She kissed her senseless in the air. When breathing became hard she put Regina down and hugged her closer. Regina sighed contently.

"Can we go for a ride? Together on Rocinante. Just like your dream." Regina looked up at Ruby and asked with so much excitement. Ruby's eyes widened realising Regina said about her dream.

"How did you know that I had dream about us riding together?" She asked confused

"Why else would you be humping my back all night in your sleep groaning and murmuring about how good it feels riding with me?" Regina replied shrugging as Ruby flushed beet red. She scratched the back of her neck as Regina laughed at her for her silliness. "I am your wife. I know what you think and want." Regina kissed her wife one more time as she climed on top of Rocinante with ease. She held her hands out of her blushing wife Ruby took it and climbed behind Regina.

They rode into a place which Ruby wasn't familiar. Regina was the one controlling the horse as she sat relaxed and confident. But Ruby was slightly worried as they started riding deep into the forest. "Gina are you sure you know where we are going?" She asked Regina as she rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Why dear? Are you afraid that I am going to kill you somewhere here?" Regina teased as they moved further.

"No I am not scared. I am just curious about how do you know these places. Isn't it dangerous for a princess to ride alone at this part of the forest?" Ruby asked clearly concerned.

"Well this is a place that no one knows about. Wait until you see it. I am sure you are going to love it." Regina whispered as they turned into a clearing and the horse came to a stop. Ruby looked up confused but her confusion was replaced by wonder and amusement as she watched the beautiful sight in front of her.

There in front of them was a meadow which was the greenest of all. The grass lay like a bed made of the finest foam. There were little white flowers all over the meadow and a stream of fresh water running down making a small pond. The water is so clear that you could see pebbles down and small fishes swimming around. There is a big apple tree which was full of cherry red apples.

"When I was a kid mom used to bring me here. We planted that apple tree together. Whenever I miss her I would sit underneath it and relax." Regina told her wife as Ruby looked around in awe at the beauty of the place. It was a hill steep but there was plenty of space. When looking down from the hill we could see the kingdom clearly. People walking around ,busy streets and markets. But no one could see them. There was no noises , no hustle and bustle. It was calm.

"Did you like it?" Regina asked as they climbed off of Rocinante and started walking towards the apple tree.

"I love it" Ruby almost yelled in excitement as she ran towards the grass and flopped on it like a kid. She breathed in the sweet smell of earth and the flowers. She could hear distant chirping of birds and the water flowing. She close her eyes and took everything in. When she opens she was looking up at the most beautiful woman in the world. Her mate. She smiled as Regina gently placed her head on her lap and slowly stroked her hair. She had never imagined in her entire life that she would be so lucky to have someone like Regina by her side.

Unknown to them a pair of eyes where watching them behind the bushes with a grimaced face and gritted teeth. The figure walked away disgusted as the couple kissed and cuddled with each other.


	28. Chapter 28

Tinkerbell was helping Graham with the new recruited soldiers safety armour when she felt something. "Did you feel that?" She asked Graham looking around and slightly breathing in the air surrounding them.

"Feel what?" Graham asked stopping what he was doing and looked at Tinkerbell confused.

"Smell it. There is a strange magic in here. Something familiar." She concentrated again to track what she was feeling. Graham looked around and sniffed the air. His eyes suddenly glowed in recognition. "Dark magic." Both of them said at the same time.

"We need to tell Ruby and Regina." Graham quickly added. Before he could leave Tinkerbell stoped him.

"No you can't." She stood in front of him blocking the way.

"What do you mean I can't? There is dark magic in our kingdom. We need to find the source and destroy it before it destroys the whole kingdom." Graham was furious he didn't know why Tinkerbell stopped him.

"It's not the time now. We can't let Ruby and Regina know this. It's full moon tomorrow and we have to let them be together." Tinkerbell tried to reason.

"What do you think they will feel when they find out that you let them enjoy their full moon when the kingdom was in need of them?." Graham almost yelled.

"You think I don't know that they will be angry. But trust me when I say this they have to be together in this full moon." Tinkerbell tried to calm down the elder wolf.

"What so special about this full moon?" Graham asked Tinkerbell almost shocked that she only cared about a full moon rather than the life of people in the kingdom.

"Because the profecy says so." Tinkerbell yelled at Graham losing all her patience. Graham looked at Tink suspicious.

"What profecy?" He asked.

"I will tell you everything if you promise me that you will let Regina and Ruby be the way they are and will never tell them before the full moon." Tinkerbell held her hands out for th wolf to promise. Graham looked at the hands and thought for a while before placing his hand on top of hers. "I promise I won't tell them. But this better have a good reason." Graham almost snarled at the fairy who raised an eyebrow amused. She nodded her head as she explained Graham about the profecy.

Regina was waiting for her newly recruited librarian for her father's library to arrive as she sat in her study. Her mind wanders back to certain alpha who has been training in the fields. She could see her alpha through the windows as she stood and watched. Each movement her alpha made send pleasure flowing through her body. She bit her lip thinking about all those things her strong alpha could do to her. It's been always like this ever since they had been intimate. It was hard leaving one another. She knew it will be much harder when they finally mate. A smile tugged the corner of her lips as she thought about tomorrows full moon. Tinkerbell told her that it was the best time to bound as the fairy teased her. Regina of course blushed and the fairy had given her private lessons about full moon and the ritual of bonding with the wolf. She would be lying if she said that the class itself didn't made her wet. She was hot and bothered when the lessons finished. The airy had given her some tips and tricks to "accommodate"her alpha in the wolf form.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in please." She called out as she moved to sit in her chair. The door opened to reveal a guard telling her that the new librarian has arrived. Regina gestured the guard to invite the candidate. A few moments later a young girl in her 20s enters the room with a warm smile. Regina's eyes widened looking at the young girl.

"You are Belle?" Regina asked confused. The young women smiled politely as she moved clloser to the table and bowed in front of Regina. "Yes your majesty." She replied in a sweet melodious voice.

"I am impressed." Regina told her quite frankly. "You are the most youngest librarian I have ever seen." She added as she motioned Belle to sit down. She sat down politely.

"Thank you your majesty. I am honoured tonne here." She replied honestly.

"We are honoured to have such a young talent in our kingdom. Did you saw the library?" Regina asked not wanting to waste anymore time in opening the library her father always wanted. "Yes your majesty. It's quite beautiful." Belle replied excited to talk.

They continued talking when they were interrupted by Tinkerbell and Ruby walking in. Regina's eyes glowed seeing her lover as she got up from her chair and walked straight towards her wife. Ruby smiled wide at seeing her wife and kissed her passionately forgetting that they have audience. Ruby groaned into the kiss as her wife bit on her lip. Tinkerbell cleared her throat loudly to get the attention of the lovesick couple. Regina was clear one as she pushed her wife practically off of her and turned around to attend to Tinkerbell. "Hello Tink. I didn't see you there." She replied sarcastically. Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and snickered ." Of course you wouldn't since you had your tongue deep in your alphas throat." Ruby feign offended." Hey.." Regina chuckle at the silliness of her wolf.

That's when Tinkerbell noticed Belle. "And who is tho?" She asked Regina noticing the young women uncomfortably standing there.

"Oh god where are my manners. This is Belle everyone our new librarian. Belle this is my wife Ruby or Red and this is Tinkerbell." Ruby nodded her head and Tinkerbell smiled at her even though she felt suspicious about the new gurl. Belle smiled at both of them.

"She is too young for a librarian." Tinkerbell commented as she looked the girls up and down. Something about this girl didn't seem to sit quite well with her. But she decided to shrug it off for once.

"Her father was an inventor. She had acquired quite taste in reading and books." Regina replied completely unaware of the hint Tinkerbell was giving her. But Ruby catches upon it as she looked at the girl closely. She tried to sniff in the air for any danger but it seemed to be blocked. Her smell seemed different but she didn't smell like a human either. The more she concentrate she felt like her head was spinning. Ruby shook her head as she looked at the brunette girl in front of her again. She was shaken from her thoughts when Regina moved her hand in front of her face.

"What honey?" She asked turning to her wife but was met with a glare and squinted eye. "I asked can we go for riding." She gritted her teeth at the wolf who gulped and scratched her head." Of course honey. We can go whenever you are ready." She replied smiling wide at her wife hoping that it would calm her down.

"Perfect. Then we should get going." She dragged Ruby out of the room. The wolf made a final glance at the brunette girl and then looked back at Tinkerbell silently speaking with eyes. Tinkerbell nodded her head.

Ruby and Regina made their way back to the stables mostly with Regina storming ahead of her. "Gina..." Ruby called out for her wife who turned around to look at her only to stomp her feet on the ground and walk away. The wolf ran up to her wife and stopped in front of her. Regina came to a halt as her wife grabbed her shoulders and stoped her. "Okay what is it? You were just fine and now you are acting all weird." Ruby asked her wife almost pouting that her mate isn't talking to her.

"Well if you weren't drooling over that young girl you should have listened what I spoke to you." Regina shouted at her wife. Ruby was surprised to see her wife this angry. But what amused her was the fact that her wife is not just angry she is jealous. A wicked smile appeared in her face.

"You were jealous." Ruby stated crossing her arms over her chest and looked down at her wife who huffed." Me? Jealous? With who?" She replied and walked away to her beloved horse and mounted on top of it waiting for her wife to join. Ruby shook her head chuckling as she followed she wife and climbed behind her.

They rode in silence for a moment until Ruby decided to break the silence. "You know you are my mate right?" She asked her wife hugging her closer to her body and resting her chin on her shoulder. Regina didn't reply but Ruby know she is listening. "You are the only one I have eyes for. And you are the most beautiful woman in this whole world. I love you Gina more than anything." The wolf whispers in her wife's ears. Regina's eyes glistened as she heard her wife confess her love. She slowly turned her head to look at her wife. Her face said it all. Her wife's eyes spoke all emotions as it looked at hers with so much love and adoration. Regina leaned in before she knew and Ruby connected their lips together in a sweet passionate kiss.

"I love you too. I am sorry for being rude. I just got jealous." Regina replied blushing hard as she looked anywhere it her wife's eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Ruby was lost with words. Regina looked so cute and beautiful. "So you were jealous?" Ruby teased." Shut up" Regina slapped lightly on the wolfe's chest as she pulled her head down for another kiss.

They enjoyed the evening swimming around the pond and making out at the banks. Regina moaned in delight when Ruby gave a hard thrust which made their cores touch as they lay naked on the makeshift blanket Regina conjured. Ruby kissed down her mates neck and took a hardening nipple in her mouth and sucked greedily. Regina pulled her wife's hair in pleasure as she whithered under her. Ruby moved further down as she reached her wife's neatly trimmed pussy. She laid flat on her stomach in the blanket and slowed circled her clit making Regina whimper. Ruby parted her pussy lips slightly as she flattened her tongue and licked the delicious nectar that flowed out of her. She moaned in delight at the taste and her wolf purred as the sweet smell hit his nose. Ruby dive again and started eating out Regina like she was the last meal. Regina was a squirming mess. Her moans started getting louder and louder. She clutched her wife's head with both hands and practically fucked he trace as the pleasure grew in her. Ruby of course took it like a champ and started sucking her clit vigorously as Regina came with a loud scream. Ruby helped her wife come down from her high. Regina shivered as the orgasm washed through her.

Ruby moved on top of her wife and connected their lips in a passionate way. Regina moaned into the kiss tasting herself and lowers one of her hands in between their bodies and grasped her wife's hard cock. She stroked the member slowly up and down as the wolf growled in response. Regina pushed her wife on her back and straddled her in an instant. Ruby watche through lust filled eyes as her wife grabbed her hard shaft and stroked it slowly gathering the Previn dribbling down.

Regina made a show of stroking her wife's hard dick knowing fully well that her wolf loved when she touched her. Regina moved one of hands to kneed her full breasts as she slowly rocked herself on her wife's cock. Ruby growled as she held on to her wife's hips to faster the movement but Regina held a hand which stroked her dick in her chest and stopped her. She looked at Ruby straight in the eyes and took the tip of her big cock to her entrance. Ruby watched every movement eyes glowing dark. Regina slowly pushed the tip inside and moaned at every inch pushing inside her. Ruby threw her head back in delight as her wife teased her with the slow pace. It was hard to not cum right that moment as Regina's velvety walls enveloped her in a rather sweet way.

Regina was enjoying herself as she lowered completely onto her wife's thick cock and sat there cherishing the moment. She arched as her wolf started slightly moving both of them. She held her hands on the wolfs chest and scratched her nails on the flesh as a fresh wave of arousal flooded through her when her clit rubbed against her wife's defined abdomen.

Ruby watche as her wife rocked back and forth in her lap. Slightly bouncing from time to time. Ruby was in a bliss. She was completely lost in her wife's actions as she started bouncing harder. She couldn't take it anymore. Ruby flipped their positions and pushed Regina on to her back without pulling out.

Regina squealed in delight at her Wolfe's strength. Ruby didn't stop as she stared thrusting into her wife hard and fast desperate to cum inside her lover. Regina moaned louder calling her wife's name as a mantra. Sweat rolled down Ruby's shoulders and back as her muscles flexed and strained. But she didn't care. She kept thrusting inside Regina burying her face in her sweaty neck as she kissed and hopped the flesh there. Regina scratched her nails on her wife's back to her ass as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. She screamed her wife's name. Ruby growled loudly as she started emptying her seeds inside her lover. She twitched inside her wife as Regina's walls milked every single drop of cum left in her. They lay on top of each other for some time enjoying the moment. Sun started setting asRegina watched through the corner of her eyes and stars started appearing in the sky. She nudged her wife who pulled out of her and laid on her back. She laid her head on the sweaty heaving chest and played with the small breast of her wife. "I love you my princess. " Ruby said out loud as she stroked her wife's brown hair which fanned out on her chest. "I love you too my alpha." Regina whispered back as she raised her head to look at her love and leaned in to connect their lips in a small kiss both smiling at each other.


	29. Chapter 29

Regina woke up with a huge yawn as she laid on top of her wife. She pulled her head up from the naked chest of her lover and opened her eyes to look around. She found herself in a cave with sunlight streaming through the opening and her body bare. She felt tired as she snuggled further into her wife. She laid awake as she listened to her wife's snore and happily recalled their first full moon together.

Flashback

Regina and Ruby rode through the deep forest to the mountains where her wife usually spent her full moon. It took a lot of convincing for the wolf to finally agree to take her wife there when her wolf was in full control. Regina shrugged of the warning her wife gave about her wolf being rough and in control, that she might even harm her. But who can stop Regina when she had her mind set? Now they were riding towards the cave where Ruby usually spent her heat trying to calm her wolf. That Regina was excited would've been an understatement. She was practically bouncing with joy.

After hours of travelling they reached the top of the mountain where there stood the large cave. Ruby climbed down the horse and helped her wife get down. Regina looked at the cave confused as it was sealed by a large stone at the entrance. Ruby smiled at her wife as she made way towards the cave door and slid the big rock to the side with ease before making her way inside. Regina's mouth opened wide at the display of her wolf's strength and her eyes twitched with lust.

The cave had nothing inside. There was a bed which seemed to be carved from the rock and it was covered with ragged blankets. Regina felt sad for her wolf that she has to spend her time in a place like this completely dark and secluded. "Why is there nothing inside?" Regina asked gesturing the inside of the cave.

"It's just for a night why would I need so many things?" Ruby said, curious.

"But you will be hungry right? I mean there is no food here. And it doesn't seem like you've ever cooked. There are no real pillows or blankets." Regina observed as she walked around the cave. Ruby scratched her head. "Well for food..uhh... I hunt and eat... raw.." Ruby paused every sentence so that her wife would understand. Regina raised an eyebrow "Oh." She nodded in understanding. "So are you going to hunt now?" She asked her wife who was trying her best to make the bed presentable for her. "Yeah I have to go. But I promise I won't eat raw since you don't like it." Ruby added quickly. "I don't mind you eating raw but just don't do it in front of me, it will make me uncomfortable." Regina replied as she tried not to her wife. "Right. I will be back in a few minutes. I'm going, close the door so that you will be safe inside. Don't worry there is plenty of light and you can rest in the bed." Ruby told her wife as she kissed her and went in search of food. Regina watched her change to her wolf and run towards the forest.

A few hours later Regina heard the cave door opening as she laid in the newly made bed she conjured with her magic. She felt so bad that she changed the entire cave into a beautiful bedroom with candles illuminating the room and a fresh mattress with pillows and blankets. She wanted this to be special so she blanketed the room and bed in red roses.

Ruby soon stuck her head inside, calling out for her wife. Regina came out excited to see what she had brought her. When she came out she saw a large deer skinned and the meat set aside as Ruby made a fire near the mouth of the cave. Regina was amused by her wife's talent at dressing the carcass.

Ruby picked the slabs of meat up and tore them into pieces. She put each piece in a stick and staked it near the fire to cook. Regina sat on a rock near the fire pit and watched her wife make her food. She had to admit she loved those things. Away from the palace where no one would follow her, she wished she could stay here forever with her wife and cubs. She shook her head as she let her mind wander at the thought of cubs.

Ruby pulled out a piece of browned meat and sat near Regina. She took off a piece and put it to her wife's full lips, smiling as she savoured the taste. They ate in silence, feeding each other and sharing the occasional sweet kiss.

As the night passed by the moon started to appear in the sky. Ruby was having the tell tale signs of full moon as her body started reacting on its own at the presence of its mate. She heard other wolves howl at a distance. Ruby got up from her seated position and tugged her wife, taking her hand and walking inside the cave.

"I will be right back stay inside okay." Ruby told her wife before walking out. Regina of course in her curiosity walked just near the opening of the cave and looked out for her wife. She almost laughed out when she saw her wife in her human form 'marking' her territory outside the cave. She held her hand in her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh out loud. Suddenly Ruby turned around to see her wife spying on her and blushed hard, trying to cover her junk from her wife. Her efforts only hardened her shaft when her wolf realised his mate watching.

Regina shook her head as she walked inside and sat on the edge of the bed chuckling to herself. Ruby came inside after a short time embarrassed to look at her wife as she shifted from foot to foot. "So what were you doing out there?" Regina asked, finally calming her laughter. Ruby scratched her head as usual as she tried to find an answer. "Uhh... I was marking my territory?" She said, seemingly asking herself rather than telling her wife. Regina laughed again. "With your pee?" She asked between laughs. "Hey that's how wolves do it okay. I have to keep you from other wolves. You are mine, okay and this my territory." Ruby replied in a childish manner as she claimed what was rightfully hers. Regina stopped laughing as she comprehended her wife's words. She felt her wife was so cute and lovely at that moment she couldn't help but walk over to her and kiss her passionately.

"What was that for?" Ruby asked, happy but perplexed as she broke from the kiss to breathe.

"It was for my idiot wolf who literally said that I am hers forever." Regina hooked her arms around her wife's neck and pinched her nose as she spoke. Ruby smiled goofily, holding on to her wife's waist.

As the full moon came to its full power, Ruby was getting overwhelmed by the strong wolf inside. They were making out in the bed when suddenly she stood up and started coughing and struggling. Her body was in agonising pain as the wolf forced itself to come out.

Regina stood up to help her with a look of concern. Ruby stopped her wife and tried to fight her wolf but she knew it was a lost attempt. She fell to the floor as her bones started cracking and twisting. She screamed as the pain ripped through her, moving around the room like a madwoman. Finally everything stopped. Regina opened and closed her eyes warily as she saw and heard her wife scream and wither in pain. When she looked back her wife was gone. "Honey... are you okay? Where are you?" She called out, hearing no reply. But after a long pause there was a small growl, deep and animalistic coming from the dark corner of the room. Regina turned around slowly as fear ripped through her but she gained her strength and looked into the darkness. "Baby? Is that you?" She asked calmly as possible, mindful of angering her wolf. Another growl was heard, this time louder and deeper. Suddenly she saw the shadow in the corner grow. She expected a wolf but what she saw made her eyes wide. There stood her wife, half human and half wolf, with a towering. spindly body and dark hairy muscular physique. She didn't know what she felt that moment was arousal or something else, but she definitely liked it.

The werewolf walked straight to its mate towering over her and sniffed the air. It let out an inhuman growl as it smelled her mates arousal. Ruby's clothes were torn from the shift, leaving the creature naked except a piece of cloth hanging loosely around the waist. Regina stood there looking up at her alpha, not knowing what to do. She was so mesmerised by the strength that she couldn't form words. Before she could blink, she felt herself being picked up from the ground bridal style and carried to the bed.

Regina clutched the hairy chest as she laid her head on strong shoulder. She was carefully deposited on the bed with her alpha looking at her with clear love and adoration.

Ruby waited for her mate to invite her to the bed as she stood above her. Regina took hold of her alphas clawed hand and pulled her on to the bed. The werewolf crouched over its mate and waited for her submission.

Regina remembered Tinkerbell's advice, only by submitting to her alpha would the mating commence. She set upon removing her clothes, all too aware of the alpha watching her. When the last bit of clothing was removed she rolled on to her stomach and pulled herself on hands and knees, in the ideal submissive stance. Ruby's eyes glowed in lust. The werewolf sat up and moved on top of its mate, blanketing her as it sniffed her neck. Regina was dripping down her thighs as the thick hair of her alpha brushed her skin. Ruby held her furry hands on both sides of Regina and slowly started touching her mate. Regina whimpered as warm rough hands kneaded her breasts roughly. She tilted her head as the werewolf started licking and biting her neck and shoulders. The wolf slowly started rocking its body towards its mate. That was when Regina noticed her wolf had removed the cloth around its waist and it's huge monsterous dick smacked against her ass. Her eyes widened at its size. She looked between her legs to see the cock hanging from her alpha, dripping precum on the pristine white bed covers.

Regina swallowed thickly, concentrating on the spell Tinkerbell taught her to accommodate her alpha's mating size. Ruby was having hard time concentrating herself, absentmindedly rutting into her mate, sloppy and uncoordinated. Regina, understanding the situation lowered her hand in between them and took the alpha's cockhead to guide it to her entrance. A sharp pain ripped through her as the wolf forcefully entered her before she could even pull her hand away. She screamed loud as she tried to concentrate on the spell which eased the pain. The werewolf was in pleasure as it started pumping in and out of its mate with a vigorous pace. Regina was screaming from pain and pleasure as she was pushed down with every thrust. She pushed her face into a pillow and moaned as her inner walls tightened around the alpha's massive cock. She was cuming so fast that she lost control and screamed, all the while Ruby kept on thrusting. She flipped her over and pulled up her legs, pushing her knees up against her breasts before thrusting back inside. Her eyes glowed golden and her gritting teeth extended sharply. Regina moved her hands to the wolf's face, ghosting her fingers across its furry cheek. Ruby looked deep into her mates eyes, leaning into her hand as she slowed her thrusts, deep yet gentle.

She nuzzled her furry face in her mates neck and started licking along her collarbone. Regina stroked the furry back as she relaxed under her wife's ministrations. Suddenly the pace of her alpha's hips quickened and she felt her teeth bite down hard into her shoulder, marking her completely. She stilled under the alpha and screamed before blacking out. The last thing she remembered was the swelling of the knot that formed at the base of her alphas cock which pushed against her womb and exploded inside her.

P.S: I would like to thank my friend who helped me edit this chapter because I was making quite a bit of spelling/grammar mistakes as my first language is not English. Reviews please. Thanks for the support guys.


	30. Chapter 30

Ruby and Regina were in their first full moon phase when suddenly everything started breaking down. They were in the cave when the next morning Graham came rushing up to them.

Ruby was making her wife and her tea when she heard the familiar sound of a horse heels clicking on the ground. She looked around and sniffed the air. Her eyes widened as she identified Graham's smell. She waited until he was in line of site.

Graham seeing Ruby quickly climbed down the horse and ran straight towards her.

"What happened?" She asked Graham who was rather out of breath and panicked.

"Our… our… kingdom is in danger." Graham finished his words as he sat down on the nearest trunk to calm down.

"What???" Ruby yelled as she tried to make sense of what he just said.

Regina came out of the cave dressed in her nightgown with a small blanket covering her shoulders.

"Honey what happened? I heard noises… Graham? What are you doing here?" Regina asked when she noticed her wife's stunned expression and Graham sitting rather exhausted.

"Your majesty. We need to get back to the palace as soon as possible." Graham moved forward to stand in front of Regina as he practically begged to come back.

"Why? What happened?" Regina looked back and forth between her wife and Graham.

"Our kingdom is under attack." Ruby simply said as she turned around to face her wife. Regina moved to her wife's side and put her hands around her wife's torso as she looked into those worried eyes

"Baby what happened? Everything was just fine when we left. What happened while we are away?" She turned around to look at Graham, who sighed heavily.

"Your majesty there is dark magic in our kingdom. Me and Tinkerbell found out the presence day before your full moon." Graham swallowed as he waited for Ruby to react.

"You know before full moon ?" She shouted at him. Regina instantly stood next to her wife putting her hands on her chest trying to calm her raging alpha.

"You have to understand. I wanted to tell you the moment I knew. But Tinkerbell stopped me. She told me about the prophecy." Graham moved forward and looked in the eyes of Ruby as he explained.

Ruby stiffened suddenly and Regina noticed it. She looked confused at her wife. "What prophecy?" She asked Ruby grabbing her wife's shirt and tugged it to get her attention.

Ruby looked down at her wife for a brief moment as tears welled in her eyes.

"Baby…" she started but Regina could feel the lie in her wife's eyes. She removed her hands from her wife's chest. "No… don't say anything if it's going to be a lie. You are hiding something from me. I know it.. I can feel it." She backed away from her wife.

"Honey it's not what you think. Your father made me promise that I can't tell you. And I have to protect you." Ruby rushed forwards to grab her wife's hand and pleaded her to stop.

"Is that why you married me? Because of some stupid prophecy?" Regina almost shouted as she looked at her wife.Ruby couldn't speak anything she stood there not knowing what to do. Before she could say something Regina stormed inside the cave packed her stuff and dressed up. She came out and mounted on her horse without even giving a glance at her wife who stood there dumbstruck.

Graham followed Regina as she sped up from the forest. Ruby was in shock as she watched her mate ride away from her. She roared loud as she kneeled down on the grass cursing all those superpowers out there who made her do this. The alphas roar echoed through the whole forest and a single tear dropped from Regina's eyes as she clutched the wedding ring in her hand tighter.

Regina reached the palace later that evening. Tinkerbell came rushing towards her. "Regina. Thank god you are here. Where's Red?" She asked looking around not seeing any signs of the wolf.

"What happened ?" She ignored Tinkerbells question and tried to keep her emotions at bay. She is a queen for god's sake.

Tinkerbell frowned but decide to leave it for now. "Well we have a traitor in our palace. Someone who works of the white kingdom." She emphasise every word with venom. "Who?" Regina asked clearly confused.

"Daniel." She replied as she lead Regina to the dungeons inside the palace.

Regina stood there shocked. "What??" She almost shouted as she came back to her sense and followed Tinkerbell.

"Apparently he isn't your childhood friend Daniel. This is someone else." Tinkerbell added as they walked down the stairs to the palace secret dungeon with Graham and few guards following behind.

"How is that even possible? I have known Daniel for a long time. You must have been mistaken. He would never do something like that." Regina reasoned. She can't believe this is happening. Daniel and her had been friends for a lifetime.

"Thats is why I told you Regina this is not the Daniel you knew. He is immortal. The Daniel you know is a mere human being. But he…" Tinkerbell stopped at the dungeon where Daniel was tied down to chains. " is just a physical appearance of Daniel with the soul made of dark magic."

Regina looks inside the cell to see Daniel who she knew now turned to a man she barely recognise. The man in the chains looked up and she gasped. His eyes were red and puffy. He had canines extending from his mouth. He was growling like a mad animal, shaking the chains vigorously at seeing Regina. He moved forward in a fast motion which frightened Regina who backed away. But before he could move an inch Tinkerbell pushed him against the wall with a twist of her hand.

Regina could hear his bones crack at the impact. She cringed inwardly. "How could this happen?" She asked out loud.

"Apparently Daniel is dead." Tinkerbell motioned Regina towards the stair back to her room as she described.

"What? We just saw him." Regina asked not understanding anything.

"That is not Daniel. As I told you it's just a physical appearance of Daniel. A clone. The real Daniel is dead." Tinkerbell gestured Regina sit in her thrown as she and Graham sat beside her on either side.

"I don't understand. Then why is he here?" Regina asked.

"Two days ago when Tinkerbell and I were working on the soldier's uniform we sensed the presence of dark magic inside the palace." Graham started

"Your father had asked me a long time ago to create something to detect the presence of black magic. We used it to our investigation. We found something in Daniel's room in the stables." Tinkerbell pulled out a globe she kept enchanted in her bag.

"What is this?" Regina asked looking at the offending object with curiosity.

"This is a communication device used to communicate with magical users. It was only used by the dark ones which helped them see through anything and everything." Tinkerbell explained the uses of the device.

"But how does having this will make our kingdom in danger?" Regina asked genuinely as she felt if the device was destroyed the communication is blocked and there won't be any threats.

"Well the reason we said our kingdom is in danger is because…" Tinkerbell sighed heavily as she contemplated how to explain it to Regina.

"Because Rumplestein has escaped." A loud voice boomed through the palace halls as the alpha stormed through the big doors into the crown room. She looked at her wife briefly. Regina tried not to look at her wife but it was getting difficult as she was overwhelmed by the presence of her alpha. For a moment she forgot that they are mated and anywhere her alpha is that's where she belong. The wedding ring in her hand glowed purple as it started showing its true mate.

Ruby walked closer to her wife's throne and sat down next to her. After making Regina the queen the counsel had created another throne for the alpha as she is the queen's protector. Regina shifted in her seat as her alpha's superior nature started calling out for her.

"What should we do now?" Graham asked. Regina was so thankful for the distraction as she tried to calm her raging heart.

"I need our chief soldiers in the war room immediately. Tinkerbell I want you to do what is supposed to be done according to the prophecy. Make sure Regina is safe." With that Ruby stood up from her throne and walked towards the door. Graham following suit.

Regina sighed as she retreated to her bedroom. Tinkerbell followed her as she went. "Did you two had a fight?" Tinkerbell asked all of a sudden.

"No. We did not." Regina said through gritted teeth.

"Well it didn't seemed like it." Tinkerbell shrugged and started preparations to create a spell to protect Regina while she is at the palace.

Regina sat in her bed folding her legs closer to her chest and put her head on top of it. She was lost in thought to even look at what Tinkerbell was doing. All her thoughts were filled with pain of betrayal. Even her father didn't think about her welfare. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about the moment she spend with her wife and how much love she felt for someone who married her for a purpose than love.

Tinkerbell watched Regina sit there lost in thoughts and sighed. She needs to fix whatever was going on between the couple. An idea struck in her mind. She smiled wickedly as she made way out of the bedroom making sure that Regina is asleep and safe.


	31. Chapter 31

Regina was in her room sitting by the large window thinking about something when she heard a knock on the door. It's been a week since her and Ruby had talked. Every Time Ruby would come to talk, she would shut her out. She didn't know why she was doing it. But she needed time and space. Regina don't even know if she will be able to look at Ruby the way she did.

She sighed heavily as she made way towards the door prepared give Ruby a peace of mind. The door opened to reveal Ruby's mother Luna standing there with a smile on her face.

"I hope I am not disturbing you." Luna pointed out as she hesitantly stood by the door.

"Not at all. Come on in." Regina shook her head as she gestured her mother in law to come inside.

Luna walked inside and sat with Regina on the couch. She looked at Regina curiously.

"You look different." She stated as she noticed Regina looked a little tired.

"Different? How?" Regina asked looking at herself feeling a little conscious.

"Well you look tired for sure. Haven't you been eating my dear?" Luna asked softly as she took Regina's hand in hers and caressed it.

Regina almost melted into the small gesture. "I don't feel hungry. And I have been vomiting for the last two days." She shrugged off as she felt another wave of nausea was about to hit her.

"Is it that you don't feel hungry or you don't like the food?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter in law.

"I don't know." Regina replied honestly as she tried to shake down the feeling of nausea.

"Well how about I make you something to eat?" Luna asked excitedly.

"You don't have to do that Mrs. Lucas. I am perfectly fine." Regina jumped in.

"Oh I wasn't asking. I will be right back. Be here dear." With that Luna left the room to make food for Regina.

Once again Regina sighed as she sat on the couch thinking about her life.

Ruby was in the field training the soldiers for the upcoming war and making strategies with Graham. Suddenly a soldier came running to the field sweating and panting.

"Commander." He bowed in front of Ruby and she nodded.

"We have an intruder at the east side of the forest. We were able to catch them before they could enter further." He explained.

"Did you check on who are they?" Ruby asked as she moved forward.

"Yes your majesty, they are… they are from the white kingdom. It's the princess and a man." He hurriedly said not wanting to make the commander more angry than she is now.

Ruby snarled. "Lead the way. I need to see them. Graham make sure Regina is safe. And come back to me before I behead them." She rushed behind the soldier who lead the way to the place where the intruders were captivated.

Luna walked up to Regina's room the second time that day. She saw Regina laying down in her bed looking rather tired than before. She came inside the room along with a maid who had brought food tray with her. She told the maid to put the food down on the table and motioned to leave them alone. The maid did as asked and left the room.

"Wake up dear I bought you some food."Luna sat next to Regina on the bed and gently shook her up. Regina opened her eyes groggily and looked around. She sat up when she noticed Luna had in fact returned. "I am sorry I must have fell asleep." She apologised and rubbed her eyes to remove the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's alright dear. You were tired. Now let's get something into your stomach." Luna offered Regina a plate filled with the food that she had prepared for her daughter in law. Regina accepted the plate politely.

Ruby walked towards the dungeon where the intruders were kept captive. The guard opened the door for her to enter. In the corner of the dark room sat two figures. One is a woman in her riding attire. She had blonde hair and her whole appearance screamed royal. Then there is the man, well he looked more or less like someone as a thief. He was wearing a normal attire that wasn't worn by royals. Ruby stood before them. When the sound of the boots clicked on the floor the woman and the man looked up. They stood up and moved towards Ruby.

Out of defence the guard rushed forward to protect their commander. But Ruby stopped them.

"Who are you?" She asked both of them as she stood with her arms crossed not even a hint of fear or anxiety in her face.

"I am Emma, the princess of white kingdom, well former princess and the daughter of Snow White and Charming." The woman stepped forward as she spoke confidently.

"I am Neal. You may know my father." He fidgeted a little and hesitated to look into Ruby's eyes.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I am Rumplestein's son." The man finished and Ruby lunged forward grabbing him by his collar. She pushed him off the ground easily and swing him in the air. Her wolf canines made appearance as it sized it's enemy. The woman rushed to the aid as she pleaded for Ruby to stop.

"Please stop…..We didn't came to hurt anyone…..We came to help you…..Please don't kill him…..He is…...my lover." Emma pleaded as she whispered the last part. But Ruby heard it loud and clear. At the mention of lover her mind wandered to her wife. Her body stiffened as she throw the man to the ground. He yelped in pain and coughed trying to gain breathing. Emma sat next to her lover and helped him.

"What do you want? Is this your grandfather's evil way of getting to my kingdom, then I shall not let you and I will rip you and your lover apart this instant. Now tell me why did you cross my territory?." Ruby growled practically shifting into her wolf as she stood in front of them.

"We know what they are planning to destroy your kingdom." Emma replied instantly. Ruby looked at her curiously.

"This food is so amazing. What did you put in them?" Regina asked as she moaned into another piece of meat her mother in law had prepared for her. She never felt this much full after eating mostly all the meat on the platter.

"Well my mother in law prepared this recipe to me when I was pregnant with Redulf." Luna carefully supplied the last part and watched closely Regina's reaction.

Realisation hit Regina hard as she stopped mid chewing and looked at her mother in law for a moment.

"Wha… what??" She asked stuttering not finding her voice.

"I thought this will be the best way to tell you. Regina you are pregnant." Luna broke the news to her daughter in law.

Regina's instant reaction was to touch her stomach with her free hand as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No.. you are just saying this to make me feel better." Regina was not believing it.

"How do you think you ate a full plate of raw meat, which you hate I might add?" Luna asked trying to make Regina understand.

Regina placed her hand on her mouth and rushed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach in the bowl when she heard what her mother in law said.

Luna followed her behind and helped.

"I am not simply saying this to make you feel any better. I am saying the truth. I knew it the moment I saw you. Regina, you are with child." Regina listened to what Luna said and placed a hand in her stomach feeling happy tears flow down her cheeks. She needs to tell her wife. She needs to see her. They are having a cub, how much she wanted it to happen. Now her dream has come true.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note:

Thank you guys for all your support and reviews. If anyone likes to send me prompts/ideas you can either follow me on facebook. Look at my bio for more details. Keep reading and reviewing because you guys are awesome.

Chapter 32

"Give me one reason that I should not twitch you two like a twig right this moment." Ruby growled as she inched closer to Emma and Neal.

"Because it won't do any good." Emma spoke confidently as she stood up next to her lover.

"And why is that? After all you are the white kingdom's princess right?" Ruby mocked the princess.

"I am not that evil kingdom's princess. At least not anymore." Emma said through gritted teeth as the name of her own kingdom made her sick. Ruby raised an eyebrow at Emma.

"We were expelled from the land for treason." Neal jumped in as he felt the tension between the two women increase. He knew if Emma opened her mouth one more time,whoever was talking to them is going to kill them both.

"Expelled for treason?. Well isn't that interesting. And why do you think that I should believe your story?." Ruby crossed her arms around her chest and looked at the couple challenging.

Emma and Neal sighed. This is harder than they have thought. All they wanted to do was to convince Regina about the threat they are going to face. Now she is standing in front of them ready to kill. One thing Emma didn't understand was that from what she heard Regina is sweet and innocent woman but the person standing in front of them is not at all friendly.

Luna left Regina alone after comforting her for a long time. She told her about the prophecy and how Ruby wanted to protect her. Regina cried the whole time when Luna said Ruby had always been in love with her and in fact she imprinted on her the moment she was born.

Guilt washed over Regina as she thought about her acts towards her wife for the past couple of days. She decided to wait until her wife comes back to tell her the news. A smile tugged the corner of her lip as she thought about the tiny little human growing inside of her. She placed her hand on her stomach and caressed her unborn child. "I am so happy that you are there. I can't wait for your father to know about you. She will be so excited."

Emma paced back and forth in the dungeon as Neal sat in the cot inside it. Ruby has retreated with Graham to discuss how to deal with the intruders.

"What do you think is the situation?" Ruby asked Graham as they stood in the war room.

"I had already sent men to inquire your majesty, we can decide what we should we do after they come back" Graham suggested.

"You are right. We should wait. Until then make sure that they don't escape." Ruby sighed.

"Yes your majesty." Graham nodded understanding.

Ruby walked out of the war room. Her thoughts were clouded with her wife. She hadn't talked to her or let alone stay with her for over a week now. She was so desperate to be near her wife and the fact that her wolf was practically eating her out for not being near its mate wasn't helping at all.

Regina walked through the meadow where she usually spend time when she misses her mother. Something inside made her wish to talk to her mother now that she is pregnant. She wanted to share this happy news with her mother.

She walked towards the apple tree her mother planted with her and sat down in the shades. She leaned back in its trunk and curled just like she would do in her mother's lap.

"Hello mother, I know I haven't been here for a while now. I was having troubles in my marriage. Its nothing serious. I had a misunderstanding with Red." Regina swallowed she didn't know how to explain this to her mother.

"But what hurt me is that I was bad to her. I thought she married me for some purpose but today Luna came over and told me the truth. She is so sweet mother. I was so rude to her and today I found out that… that…" Regina was crying by now. She hugged the trunk of the tree like its her mother.

"I am pregnant mother. I am having a child. You are going to be a grandmother." Regina whispered as she cried her heart out and held one hand above her stomach trying to feel her unborn child.

"Oh honey.." Suddenly a voice boomed out of the tree. Regina startled and stood up in her feet. Her hands instantly circling around her stomach protectively.

"Who is it?" She asked looking around when no one showed up.

"You forgot your own mother's voice didn't you dear?" Suddenly the voice spoke again as the tree which Regina sat down transformed into a figure.

Regina gasped in horror as she saw her own mother standing just a couple of feet away from her.

"M….mother..??" Regina couldn't find her own voice as she looked at her mother. Fear shadowed her eyes as she backed away from her mother.

"Yes my dear. It's me your mother." Cora moved forward and extended her hands towards her daughter.

"No… this is not possible…. you…you are dead… I… I saw it with my own eyes…"Regina shook her head in disbelief and kept her distance.

Ruby was walking through the corridors when she felt her head hurt. She stopped dead in her tracks and put both hands on her head to stop the ground from moving. She shook her head a couple of times and blinked her eyes to make her vision clear. She looked around and realised she was still in the palace hallway near to her bedroom. She moved forward when her sight cleared.

A moment later she reached the bedroom door which she shared with Regina and stopped in front of it. She contemplated whether to knock or enter. Considering Regina's mood for the past couple of days she was sure not to enter without knocking.

Ruby sighed as she brought her hands up to knock on the large door. Suddenly something glowed in her hand and she looked closer. Her wedding band which she and Regina exchanged was now glowing dark purple. She remembered Tinkerbell's words while their wedding ceremony that the bands bound them with magic. If one of them is in danger the ring would glow purple and notify them of the danger.

Ruby's eyes widened as she quickly made her way inside the bedroom almost ripping the door open. She looked around the room to see no sign of Regina. She howled loud announcing Graham the situation as she set out in search of her wife.

Graham hearing the howl quickly set to work and orders the guards to search the palace. Emma and Neal were sitting in their cell when they heard the howl. They looked at each other confused.

Ruby was losing it. Her wolf and human were both practically quarrelling with each other for not protecting their mate. She searched nook and corner of the palace for her wife. Even her mother told she saw Regina couple of hours ago but didn't know where she went. The band which glowed purple was now dead. An idea struck Ruby's mind as she made her way towards the stables. She looked around for Rocinante but couldn't find him anywhere. She mounted on her own horse and made her way towards the meadow where Regina usually sat. Due to safety reasons Tinkerbell had demanded Regina to stay in the palace but clearly Regina had other plans. Ruby found Rocinante tied to a tree near to the apple tree but he was fighting against the restraint and making annoyed noises.

Ruby walked closer to the animal and felt it calm down at her presence. She looked around for any sign of Regina, all she could find was a piece of parchment which read: "COME FIND YOUR QUEEN" written with blood. Her wolf could smell a mile away that it's her wife's blood. Rage coursed through her body as she transformed herself into her half wolf and half human form and stormed through the palace.

"You better speak now or I am going to kill you both. Where is my wife?" Ruby stormed through the dungeon cell not even bothering that in her way the cell walls broke down and she was standing in front of two human beings who had their mouth open and scared faces as they tried to not scream in the presence of the beast in front of them.

Her growl can be heard for miles as she breathed heavily through her nose. Her canines extended.

"We…. we … can explain." Emma finally found the strength to speak.

"Where is my wife?" Ruby emphasised every point as she stepped forward. Her footsteps echoed through the thick walls of the dungeon.

"I… think… we….we...know where she is." Emma stuttered.

"Graham." Ruby called out and Graham came running to the room. He gulped as he saw Ruby in her monster form.

"Yes Alpha." He bowed in front of her.

"Take them. And let them lead the way. If one false move… rip them apart." Ruby growled as she exited the dungeon in search of her wife.

Emma and Neal breathed out but still looked terrified and watched Ruby leave the room before following Graham.


	33. Chapter 33

Regina was captivated by the dark one himself. He came in the form of her mother which fooled her for a moment and at the exact moment when he felt she was falling for his trick, her mother was replaced with Rumplestein himself. It was too late before Regina could even scream for help.

When Regina woke up from her unconscious state the first thing she noticed was the place she was in. Regina tried to sit up but found it difficult as she was tied to what seemed like a wooden table. Panic washed through her face as she frantically tugged at the restraints hard.

" It won't come off even if you pull it with an elephant." A voice echoed through the cave as a hooded figure came out of the darkened corner. Regina wanted to scream but nothing came out. " Ah...Ah.. don't even think about screaming. I thought that impeccable fairy would have taught you better not to fight against magical restraints." The figure moved closer to Regina and stood next to the table she was tied on. Regina tried hard to move away from the offending person as much as she could but found it difficult when the magical restraints started hurting her.

"You are quite beautiful deary, just like your mother." He was so close to her that Regina could feel his breath in her skin which disgusted her and a fresh wave of nausea forced it's way.

Rumplestein laughed loudly and moved away from her. Regina breathed a sigh.

"You know the first time I saw your mother I was fascinated. She was everything I wanted only if your idiot of a father wasnt in the way, I would have made her a Queen." He said dreamily.

"My mother was a Queen until her last dying breath and don't you dare speak of my father like that." Regina snarled at Rumplestein.

"My...My...There it is. The Cora I always wanted. I am impressed that you got her sarcasm." Rumplestein commented amused. "But I had to kill him. You know Bewulf. He was in the way. If he didn't interfere I would have taken you and your mother away. I loved her that much deary. She was that special to me." Rumplestein whispered the last part in Regina's ear.She quickly turned her head disgusted on herself that she has to listen to this imp than kill him raw. Her mind drifted off to her wife hoping that she would find her out and kill this imp for everything he did.

Ruby was with her search team lead by Emma and Neal who guaranteed that they knew the place where Rumplestein hide. "Should we trust them?" Graham asked as they moved behind the couple. "Do I have any other choice?" Ruby practically snarled as she tried to calm her raging heart. She missed her wife like crazy. She hoped that she isn't harmed anyway but the fact she has her wife's blood filled stroll in her chest pocket didn't made quite easy.

"We should have called someone who knows magic with us. Rumplestein is powerful he may have created something to block us from entering his territory." Emma stopped dead on tracks and turned around to face Ruby and Graham as she spoke.

"That can be arranged" Graham said instantly as he grabbed the sphere which he got from Daniel's room and rubbed it chanting the spell Tinkerbell taught him.

A white cloud appeared in front of them suddenly and it cleared to reveal Tinkerbell herself. "Did you find any lead?' she asked quickly once she was on her feet.

"Nothing yet. They are saying that we might need magic to find Regina." Graham pointed at the couple as he spoke. Tinkerbell look at Ruby who was lost in thoughts, her eyes brimming with tears but she knew the alpha. They never cry, it's a sign of weakness. Even after years of knowing Ruby this was the first time she saw the strong alpha shed tears. She smilled sadly realizing how much the alpha loved her mate.

"I know you would need me. Rumplestein's enchantment is strong. The way he creates barriers to protect his territory is unbreakable. Unless…" Tinkerbell grimaced a little thinking about the one time they tried to break Rumplestein spell to save Regina and Cora.

" Unless what?" Ruby got down from her horse and walked towards Tinkerbell hope glistening in her eyes.

"Red this isn't easy as you think. We need something more powerful than magic to break it." Tink explained to her friend.

"I need to know what you need to break that imps barrier. I need to save my wife. So you better start telling me how I should get it done. I don't care if I have to give my life for her." Red yelled at Tinkerbell's face as her wolf pushed her over the edge. Graham stepped forward to keep a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Tinkerbell nodded understandingly. Emma and Neal watched the scene not knowing what to say.

"We need to find someone else before we find Rumplestein." Tinkerbell sighed.

"Who?" Ruby asked stepping forward.

"Maleficent." Tinkerbell breathed out.

"Is this some kind of weird humor?" Graham stepped as he looked at Tinkerbell like she had grown another head.

"Who is Maleficent?" Ruby asked trying to grasp the information. When Tinkerbell didn't answer Graham threw his hands up in the air.

"Great. How do you suppose we are going to convince her?" He paced back and forth.

" Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Ruby growled impatiently.

"Maleficent is the most powerful dragon of all realms. She...She is also your..father's ex lover kind of" Tinkerbell whispered the last part not wanting to make the wolf angrier than it already was.

"What???" Ruby asked shouting.

"Your father and I went on a mission to kill the dragon which caused havoc in the kingdom. There your father kind of...ummm...had an affair with her." Graham rubbed his neck not even looking at Red.

"When he was still married to my mother?" she asked perplexed by her family history with the dragon.

"No…" Graham quickly jumped in. " He wasn't married at that time. Hell he didnt even know your mother is his mate at that time. We were young and stupid. Your father couldn't kill her. So we made a truce, to leave the kingdom and never comeback." Graham finished the story. Ruby frowned a little. " Then how did you use her power to defeat Rumplestein when he kidnapped Regina and her mother?" she asked turning to Tinkerbell.

"Well she didn't willingly help us." Tinkerbell looked at Ruby who had one eyebrow raised. "We provoked her, which lead her to burning down the entire forest along with Rumplestein's hideout." She finished with a heavy breath.

"What do you mean you provoked her?" Emma who was getting quite interested with the story enquired before Ruby could open her mouth.

"We..Ummm.we took the baby dragon kind of" Tinkerbell looked down at her shoes not wanting to look at a wide eyed Ruby and others. Emma fell on the floor laughing hard. "That was hilarious." she laughed again holding her stomach. Everybody else turned to look at Emma. Neal smiled awkwardly as he nudged Emma who finally realized and looked up to see Ruby with arms crossed and raised eyebrow looking at her challengingly. She stopped laughing and stood up.

Ruby turned her attention back to Tinkerbell once that was settled. "You stole her baby to save Regina and Cora? seriously? Now how do you suggest we ask her to help us? Not only that my own father betrayed her trust. She would be so happy to know that I am that man's son." Ruby replied sarcastically as she sat down on the nearby rock.

"You mean daughter?" Neal butted in clearly confused.

"I was a son to my father so to everyone else. I am a male alpha wolf for God's sake. Are you idiots?" Ruby yelled at the stupid couple as she held her head in her hands.

Neal and Emma closed their mouth immediately and sat down on the rocks they found nearby.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked after a brief moment of silence.

"We have no other way to break Rumplestein's magic barrier." Graham replied as he looked at Tinkerbell who nodded her head approving.

Ruby sighed. "Where can we find this dragon?' She asked finally giving up.

"Up in the north mountain." Graham pointed at the highest mountain of all realms which was visible like a tiny dot from where they stood.


	34. Chapter 34

Regina was moved from her bonds to a cell inside Rumplestein's hideout. She tried every way to escape but couldn't find anything. She even tried using the magic Tinkerbell taught her. It was a failed attempt as Rumplestein made sure to create a magic blocker spell. She sighed heavily as she leaned back on the cold stone wall of the cell. She slowly crossed her legs and tried to relax. She was wearing the clothing she used while she was kidnapped. She hadn't had a bath in two days. She wondered what her wife would be doing.

Regina slowly moved her hand from her side to her stomach. A small smile tugged the corner of her lips when she thought about the new life inside her womb. She stroked the flesh and started talking to her unborn child in hushed whisper.

"Hey there little one. It's your mummy. I don't know if you could hear me or understand what is going on around you but mummy loves you okay. Your dada is coming for you I can feel it. So hold on tight okay. Mummy would never let anything happen to you." Tears streamed through her eyes as she thought about how her wife doesn't know about this. She was sure Red would have been over the moon to know about her pup.

"Oh dear. What are those tears for?" A voice startled Regina and she quickly moved her hands from her stomach and turned around. She saw Rumplestein standing by the door of the cell. Her face changed from pain to anger as she looked at the impeccable man.

"What do you want?" She asked snarling at her peace being disrupted.

"Is that a way to talk to someone so kind to you Regina?"Rumplestein feigned hurt.

"Kind to me?" Regina raised an eyebrow and looked at man challenging.

"Ha.. Ha.. Well you got me there. But truly I am the most kindest person you could find now." He continued and Regina scoffed.

"The fact that you are still alive mean anything to you?. I could kill you with a flick of my hand. But no I won't. I want something else from you dearie." Rumplestein whispered the last part in a threatening voice which made Regina shiver with fear. She gulped and looked down briefly at her stomach. She would never let anything happen to her child if it means she has to kill him. Rumplestein walked out of the room laughing leaving Regina alone once again. She let her tears fall as she hugged her legs close to her chest hoping that it would protect her unborn child. But she knew it isn't enough.

"Where are you my love? Please come and save us. I miss you. We miss you. Our pup misses you. Please come to me." She cried and laid her head on her knees and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ruby startled awake as they mounted up the largest was lost in thought but suddenly she felt like someone calling her. And it sure felt like Regina. There is something about her that made her wolf uncomfortable. Even time she thinks about her wife her wolf was pushing out rather unusually. It was like he needs to go against the human. There is something he knew that she don't. She can't find it out since his wolf isn't communicating without his mates presence.

"What happened?" Emma asked as she tagged along Ruby.

"Nothing." Ruby simply shrugged as they continued their journey.

They have been traveling along for a long time. Graham lead the way through the dense forest. It's been two days since Regina went missing. Ruby is almost on her edge desperate to see her wife.

Graham suddenly stopped a couple of feets ahead of them. His horse neighed, he gestured others to halt. Ruby sniffed the air. A smell of something burnt invaded her sense. Then she heard it. Some leaves ruffled. Ruby carefully got down to her feet. She set her foot on the ground ever so lightly without making any noise . Graham,Neal and Emma followed behind. Tinkerbell pulled out her magical sphere and whispered a spell knowing full well that they are near the dragon's kingdom and possibly there will be dragons waiting to attack them.

Ruby slowly moved the tall bushes which covered the surroundings and peaked inside. She saw nothing. Graham nudged her asking what she found. She was about to reply when she felt being thrown over and the next thing she knew she was flying.

"Shit.." Graham yelled as he looked up to see Ruby being clutched in the teeth of 10 foot giant dragon.

"Holy mother…..oh my god…"Emma screamed as she was about to pull out her sword a hand stopped her and she looked back to see Tinkerbell gesturing her not to.

"Let me down you monster or i am going to kill you." Ruby snarled as she tried to get away from the tight grip of the dragons sharp teeth, which caused her to tear her metal armour and it fell down on the ground with a thud. Graham gulped.

"We have come of peace." suddenly a voice called out. Graham looked behind to see Tinkerbell moving forward to face the dragon. It snapped its head towards the intruder and tilted its head to the side as if it's listening.

"I am Tinkerbell. These are my friends. We have come here to deliver this to the queen." Tinkerbell moved further forward to show her hand to the dragon. Graham and all others peered up to see what she had in her hand. It was a gem rather it was the rarest gem ever found on earth. It was the red diamond. There was only two of them. One was in queen Cora's crown which was the biggest and the other in Regina's which was a smaller version of her mother''s . Graham looked sceptical how Tinkerbell could have gotten that gem. It was supposedly to be buried with the queen and it cannot be produced magically as the stone itself possess magical properties.

Ruby watched as the dragon lean forward to inspect the element in Tinkerbells hand. The setting sun's light made it shine bright red. The dragon's eyes twinkled as it opened its mouth which caused Ruby to drop rather ungracefully on her back.

The dragon moved closer to Tinkerbell and sniffed. It looked at the gem with so much interest. Suddenly a smoke covered the dragon and within a glimpse of time the dragon was replaced by a young girl with dark hair and olive skin.

Everyone watched in awe as the young women came forward and stood in front of Tinkerbell.

"Where are you from?" The young dragon asked.

"We are from the enchanted forest and we need to see Maleficent ." Ruby jumped in before Tinkerbell could even reply. Tinkerbell glared at Ruby.

"What? You are from enchanted forest?Oh my God mother is going to be so angry." the young dragon paced back and forth. Everyone watched frowning.

"Your mother?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Yes my mother. I am Lilith ,Maleficent's daughter." She stopped pacing and informed the group with a sigh.

"You are Maleficent's daughter?" Tinkerbell asked confused.

"Yes I am. I have been eager to see someone from enchanted forest all my life. My father is there. I wanted to know about him. But my mother would never let me go" the young dragon rambled on an on.

"Wait..wait..your father?" Graham came forward.

"Yeah. He is the leader of werewolf clan. Beowulf. Do you know him?" Lily asked and everyone's eyes widened. Suddenly a loud thud was heard. Everyone looked to the side to see Ruby laying flat on the ground unconscious .


	35. Chapter 35

When Ruby woke up next time she was in a cave. Not just a cave it was the most biggest cave she had ever seen. It looked like the dragons had craved the entire mountain into their home. Ruby blinked open her eyes and looked around to see all of her team were in the room or they were tied to each corners of the room. She tried to sit up and understood that it is rather difficult because she was also tied down. She smiled smugly about the dragon's lack of knowledge about her being a werewolf. She tugged at the restrains but found it difficult. She frowned.

"It won't come off. I tried" Graham said from the other corner of the room.

"Where are we?" she asked to all of them.

"The dragon cave." Neal supplied as he sat with Emma both of them tied to a metal pole in the corner of the room.

"Where is Tinkerbell?" Ruby asked looking around once again confirming that her friend is missing.

"They took her." Emma said not even slightly concerned.

"What do you mean they took her? And why aren't you guys doing anything?" Ruby shouted as she tried harder to get out of the constraints.

"Because they are tied down idiot." a voice boomed inside the room. Ruby looked towards the door to see a woman in a black cape with a crown with horns. She looked intimidating with everything covered in black. Followed by her was the girl she saw earlier and Tinkerbell. She looked at Tinkerbell concerned but found that she isn't tied or hurt. She sighed in relief.

"Well.. Well.. Who do we have here. The mightiest Alpha and his clan." the woman in black laughed which send shivers down everyone's spine.

"Mom.. You said you would be nice." The girl snickers behind her mother.

"What I didn't said anything. God you always ruin the moment" the woman glared at her daughter. Ruby watched them confused.

"Now where were we? Ahhh yes… The mighty Alpha. I am Maleficent the dragon queen. And what I might ask the princess of white kingdom doing with the enemies?" she turned around to face Emma who gulped and stutters.

"Helping them." she said shrugging.

"Ha...ha..isnt that wonderful dear. Your mother gave orders to retrieve Rumplestein and the princess of the Mills kingdom and you on the other hand helps them. Hmm.. Isn't there something miss matching.?" The women walked around the cell pretending to be thinking. Ruby watched closely but her mind started catching up on what she said.

"Did your mother send you here?" Ruby asked out of nowhere looking at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Emma sighed. It's time to tell them the truth.

"Me and my mother had a disagreement regarding the way she treats you and me." she pointed at Ruby and herself.

"What happened?" Ruby asked again.

"Mother had this evil plan of kidnapping the princess and distracting others to retrieve Rumplestein. I was against it. Even though everyone told that the Mills dynasty was the cruellest I didn't believed it. Ever since I was a kid I had developed a soft spot for the enchanted forest and Mills kingdom. So I tried to stop her plan." Emma sighed.

"Then?" Lilith jumped in wanting to know all about the two kingdoms which she has been hearing her whole life.

"Mother was angry. She wanted us dead for trying to go against her. But we escaped somehow. We decided to inform you but it was late before we could reach you." Emma explained everything.

"So you know who kidnapped Regina?" Ruby asked catching up.

"It's Belle, Rumple Stein's lover who was dead but my mother used dark magic to bring her alive. She wasn't dark or evil. Apparently using dark magic can turn good into evil." Emma told everything she knew.

"You mean Belle. The librarian Regina appointed.?" Tinkerbell moved forward to ask Emma.

"We don't know what form she took in order to convince you to take her to enchanted forest. But I think there is a chance that it might be her." Neal told the crowd finally making everyone's suspicions correct.

"Tink, what do we do now? I want my Gina. Without her I can't be alive." Ruby was in the verge of crying.

Tinkerbell rushed to her side and hugged her trying to calm down.

"We will find some way." she assured her.

"Mother…" Lily called her mother who stood fascinated by the stories. Maleficent turned around to look at her daughter. "What?" she asked her daughter who just motioned her head towards the distraught friends

"Oh for the love of God. Now you want me to help them? Why would I have to do that. He is the son of the man who betrayed me. Yes I am talking about your father. Or did you forget to tell him that truth Graham?"she turned around and glared at Graham with a perfectly raised eyebrow challenging him to answer.

Graham gulped. "He knows." Graham supplied as he held his head low ashamed to look at Ruby.

"Look. I am sorry about what my father did to you. I am ready to do anything to make you forgive me. Please help me find my wife." Ruby practically knelt down in her knees even though the restraints made it difficult but she want to save her wife or she would die.

Maleficent looked the wolf sympathetically. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her daughter's eyes tear up. Even if they weren't born in the same womb this wolf is her brother and she know her daughter has already started feeling loved for the wolf. It will be a matter of minutes she would beg her to take the wolf in. She sighed.

"Fine I will help you find your wife and break Rumplestein's spell again if you promise me one thing." Maleficent smirked as she put forward an ultimatum.

"What is it?" Ruby asked hope glistening in her eyes.

"You have to let me in the enchanted forest again." She replied.

"Is that any if your evil plans to destroy our kingdom?"Graham jumped in before Ruby could say something.

"I could have done that ages ago when you and your big brother ruined my life. And I have burned it once when you kidnapped my daughter. So don't tempt me incompetent wolf. I don't have any business with you. I made that clear way before. Now what do you think Alpha?" she snarled at Graham and looked at Ruby who was lost in thoughts. Ruby swallowed.

"Why do you want to get into the kingdom again? My father is dead." she asked curiously.

"Oh I know your father died. He died in my arms. I wouldn't have backed down if he didn't have asked to be forgiven. He was my mate but that doesn't mean I has to be his."She replied sadly emotion thick in every words. Lily moved forward to put a comfort hand in her mother's shoulder.

"What your father did was betrayal. But when I look at you I see a true Alpha. I suppose you take after your mother."she smiled knowingly on how ruthless Beowulf had been.

"Everyone says that." Ruby said shrugging at the words she had heard all through her life. She only had the strength and appearance of her father, her heart and brain was all her mother's.

"The reason I want to enter the kingdom is to give my daughter a better life. She always wanted a sibling. I hope she has one now. I don't want her living here in a cave." maleficent took her daughter's hand and stroked it lovingly. Lily had tears streaming down her eyes.

"I would never treat her any less. Its not just her who had the wish for a sibling." before Ruby could finish the sentence a warm body collided with her in a tight hug.

"Oh my God I have a brother. I always wanted a brother. My dreams are coming true..oh my God I am so happy…," Lily jumped up and down in her new brothers arms excited to have a big brother. Ruby simply held her chuckling at the young girl's enthusiasm.

"But I have a question though. Isn't she supposed to be older than me?" Ruby asked surprising everyone.

"Dragon pregnancy is longer than any other creatures. And she was pretty slow.." Maleficent dragged the last word knowing well that it will irritate her daughter.

"Hey I wasn't slow. You forgot to give me heat when I wanted it. Because you were too busy with your precious horde." Lily burst out and everyone else laughed at the duo. When the laughter died down they heard sniffing from the corner. Ruby looked around to see Neal who was wiping his eyes in the back of his hand. She looked at him weird.

"Why are you crying?" Emma asked wondering what made her lover cry.

"This is all so sweet. That…. I can't…I can't..help but feel emotional."he wiped his nose in his sleeve and sniffed again. Emma face-palmed herself. All others chuckled.

"Now what do we do now?" Ruby asked the dragon not wanting to lose any more time to find her wife.

"Well before we move on I want to call someone else. Someone who would be very loved to take down the darkone." Maleficent smirked as she thought about the person she is about to call.

"Who is it?" Tinkerbell asked curious.

"The wicked witch of the West."Maleficent replied smuggly.

"Zelena's alive?" Tinkerbell gasped as she thought out loud.

"Oh she is very much alive dear."Maleficent pointed out and turned to walk out of the room freeing everyone from the restrains.

"And by the way fairy next time present me something real. Not that fake diamond you used to get my daughter to your will. She may be an idiot but I am not." She smiled wickedly at the wide mouthed fairy and walked out of the room.

"That was fake?" Lily asked crossing her arms in her chest glaring at fairy who fidgeted at the intense glare.

" I.. I..thought you will find out. Clearly you didn't." Tinkerbell replied trying not to feel guilty. Ruby looked at Tinkerbell with a raised eyebrow.


	36. Chapter 36

"Who is zelena?" Ruby asked once Maleficent left the room.

"Zelena was one of the most powerful witches in the enchanted forest. She is the only one to survive when Leopold decided to wipe them all away. She has to disguise herself as human in order to escape the white king." Tinkerbell started the story of wicked witch.

" Then what happened?"Emma asked.

" She found out about the werewolf clan. She came to us for help. We took her in. Not long before Rumplestein kidnapped Cora and Regina." Graham added in.

" She helped us to conquer the white army and get hold of Leopold. But that wasn't enough. We needed Rumplestein. She tried to break through his barrier but he struck her with intense magic which caused her death. At least we thought she was dead." Tinkerbell finished.

" My mother found her when she was returning after rescuing me. They say dragons tears have healing powers. She used mine to heal Zelena." Lily told the group.

" So she is a good witch?" Emma asked confused.

"Theresnt any bad witches in enchanted forest. We all exist for a purpose." Tinkerbell informed to the young princess.

"How can she help us?" Ruby asked still not sure how everything is going to work out.

"She can turn anything into green. By green I mean look around us it's dense forest. Rumplestein's magic can detect anything unusual in his surroundings. Zelena can help us get through his barrier easily." Graham pointed out as a matter of fact.

"Where is Zelena now?" Tinkerbell asked Lilith.

"Oh she went out to find something."She replied shrugging.

Everyone looked at her sceptical.

"You mean she lives here now?" Ruby asked frowning.

"Yeah. She and my mother are together..."she continued but stopped when she looked at the wide eyes of the team." unless you don't know that... " she finished with a smirk.

"I never thought that was possible." Tinkerbell tried to ease the situation.

"Me neither." Lily shrugged again and walked out of the room leaving the stunned group alone.

Regina sat in the dark cell with a plate of food in front of her. It's been three days since she was kidnapped. She didn't ate anything for the first two days. But she felt she was denying her cub what it needs and she was getting extremely tired.

She didn't wanted to eat anything the imp gave her. She was scared that it might cause danger to her unborn child.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and slept. In her sleep she saw a dream. A beautiful dream.

 _Regina was in her study reading something when she heard screaming from her bedroom. She stood up from the chair and walked towards the end of the hall to her bedroom she saw two maids standing outside the closed door._ _"What happened?" she rushed forward._ _"Your majesty..there is..." the maids pointed their fingers to the closed door from where loud sounds of furniture banging and other shoutings can be heard. She rushed opened the door and gasped to see the mess that was in the room._ _The bedsheets were torn apart. All of her clothings and other items in her vanity is thrown all around the room. Suddenly she saw something move under the sheets. She quickly made way towards the sheets and pulled them up._ _There revealed a wolf cub clutching one of her favourite dresses in its mouth which was half torn. Suddenly another head poked out followed by another one. Three pair of puppy eyes looked up at her and blinked. Before she could say something she was attacked by the wolf cubs jumping upon her._ _"You little rascals." she picked each of them by their scruff and put them in the crib on the other side of room._ _"You will not move until I say so." she pointed at each one of them. But the cubs weren't having any. They jumped of the crib and started running around the room._ _Suddenly a low growl heard from the door which send shiver down Regina's spine. She slowly turned around to see her wife in all her werewolf hybrid form stood by the door with arms folded in his chest._ _The cubs stopped running immediately at the presence of their father and quickly changed to their human form. They lined up behind their mother not looking at their father. Ruby walked inside the room dismissing the maids outside._ _"Who did this?" she simply asked looking around the room and to her cubs hiding behind their mother._ _Regina had to stifle a laughter when she heard whimpering and three simultaneous tugs at her dress. She looked down to see three pair of puppy eyes looking up at her._ _" Don't look at me. You made the mess now answer your daddy." she ponders the cubs to move forward, which of course scared them as they burrowed further into their mother._ _"Avery...where's daddy's little gem?" the wolf knelt down on the rug and called out in its sweetest way possible even though it was sounded like grunting._ _A small head poked out of Regina dress skirt. A little girl in a princess dress stood next to her mother with brown hair and light tan skin. She was so small that she wasn't even visible under her mother's skirt. She looked at her father with bright smile and those big brown eyes. The wolf's heart melted as it opened his arms for the little one. The small girl ran to her father's arms and hugged him._ _"Daddy..." she called out for her father and laid her head on the strong hairy chest._ _"Oh there is my little princess. What were you doing today baby. Did you had fun tearing up mamas clothes?" the wolf asked trying to get the truth out of his cubs._ _"That.. wa..was..Al...Alden and Auston da..daddy. I to..told them not to. Bu..but they did..did..didn't listen." the little girl stutters as she struggled to reply._ _"Avery your are not supposed to show us. We had a deal remember." A strong but small female voice boomed behine Regina as a tall girl dresses up in a soldiers outfit poked her head out and glared at her sister._ _"And what is big bad Alpha doing under her mother's skirt? Scared aren't you?" Ruby mocked the little girl. The trick worked as the girl marched from behind her mother with her head held high and strong jaw which definitely she got from Ruby. Her hair braided behind her and the big brown eyes intense as she stood in front of her father. Soon she was followed by the omega brother Auston one who always follows her alpha sister in all crimes, stood next to her crossing his arms in his chest clad in soldiers costume. He had the same hair and brown eyes as the rest of them only Avery got her mothers tan skin which made her the wolf's favourite._ _"And the omega. Now can anyone explain what happened in here." Ruby asked in a tone which made no space for arguments. The cubs shivered but stood their ground._ _"We were playing." the young Alpha replied confidently. Regina had to stifle her laughter. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy these moments with her family even though it was followed by a huge mess._ _"Is this the way of playing? You have torn your mother's clothes. What have I told you about playing in wolf forms?" Ruby asked keeping stern voice. The cubs fidgeted finally understanding the mistake._ _"We are sorry daddy." Auston quickly butted in as he is the most scared of them all. He rushed towards his father who took him and picked him up along with Avery._ _Alden stood there contemplating whether to let go or not. Of course she is the Alpha they are not supposed to back down but this is her father. There is no other bigger Alpha than her father. She sighed and looked at her father almost in the verge of crying as she let go of her Alpha and came crashing to her fathers legs._ _Ruby picked her third child up and held the three of them close to her big wolf chest. She breathed them all in inhaling the sweet smell of her cubs. All three of them snuggled upto their father. Regina wiped the tears which fell down from her own eyes._ _"Now three of you go to your rooms clean up before bed and do not disturb your mother. Did I make it clear?" she asked looking at all three of her cubs._ _"Yes sir" came unanimous reply as they all gave her kisses in her cheek. She returned the kisses and set them down. The cubs ran toward their mother and did the same. Regina kissed her children and let them go. All three of them ran out their parents bedroom to their own._ _Ruby walked straight to her wife and pulled her towards the hairy chest of her hybrid._ _"How is my queen today?" she asked as she nuzzled her face in the crook of her wife's neck and nibbled._ _"Ecstatic." Regina breathed out as she held on to her wife enjoying the attention she was given._ _"Mm... Really? Not worried about the cubs?" the wolf asked looking at its mate sceptical._ _"I am,." Regina sighed. Her wife knew her better._ _" It's just Alden, she is getting independent everyday she grows. I am worried about her. Auston is just following his sister sooner or later he will stop it. And Avery well she would never do that knowingly unless they tricked her to" Regina explained to her wife._ _"Alden is Alpha of course she is going to be independent. But don't you worry about it. I will make sure she knows her boundaries." Ruby replied running soothing circles in her wife's back to calm her down._ _"When did you became so mature?" Regina asked her wife raising an eyebrow._ _"The day I met my wife." she stated simply as she pulled her wife's body towards her and kissed her full lips._ _"Hmm...mmm...what else did your wife teach you?" Regina asked between kisses. Ruby chuckled._ _"Want me to show you?" she husked in her wife's ears and grabbed her ass giving it a firm squeeze._ _"Oh yes...show me big bad Alpha." Regina whimpered as she felt herself taken away by her wife._

Regina stirred awake when she heard come noices outside her cell. She blinked open her eyes to see a woman wearing white dress and a fur coat standing in front of her with a smug smile.

" Who are you?" she asked as she tried to stand up properly.

"Well hello Regina. I am Snow. You might know me as Snow White. The daughter of late King Leopold." the woman smiled warmly at her and Regina's eyes widened in realisation.


	37. chapter 37

"We need a plan of attack."Zelena stood before everyone as they discussed about how to attach Rumplestein.

" My mother would sure gave father lead the white army for Rumplestein. It is not easy to get past them since we are outnumbered." Emma explained knowing well the strength of white army.

"We can sure get our soldiers." Graham suggested.

"It's not easy as you think. Rumplestein is the dark one now. He can create his own army with his magic." Neal interjected.

"It's true. The army created with magic is more powerful than our soldiers." Tinkerbell replied.

"We need to use all of our magic in order to fight back. I will stay hybrid the whole time." Ruby rose from her seat and paced back and forth deep in thought.

"You are right. What we need is a powerful distraction for Rumplestein. Red you can use that time to enter the fort without him knowing." Maleficent laid out her evil plan.

"What Mal said is right. Since he thinks that I am dead, I will be the better choice of distraction." Zelena came forward with her own plan.

Maleficent looked wide eyed at her lover.

"Are you sure that is a good idea. He is dangerous. He can hurt you." she stood close to zelena and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure. I know he is dangerous. I had dealt with him before. But this time it will be different." Zelena assured maleficent.

"So how are you planning on attacking the army and get past them?" Emma asked confused.

"We have a small army of our own. It isn't much but we can gather all dragons of the entire realm." Maleficent suggested. Lilith nodded along with her..

"That won't be enough. Graham I need you to bring all the magical creatures of enchanted forest. Animals and birds included. You know the drill." Tinkerbell spoke to graham who nodded and walked out of the room quickly to complete his task.

"Neal and I will help you defeat the white army. But I have something else to tell you,Red." Emma finished and looked at Ruby.

"What is it?" she asked frowning.

"My mother knows about the prophecy. But she thinks that her father had destroyed the last of werewolf clan in this forest." she explained

"Does that mean your mother doesn't know I exist?" Ruby asked smirking at the foolishness of the white kingdom.

"We didn't know you existed. We found out when we learned Regina was kidnapped." Neal continued.

"So I have an advantage." Ruby thought and she continued. "When you all distract the white army and Rumplestein I will enter the fort through any hidden way. But I need to break the barrier. And I need help." Red asked finally sinking with the idea.

"I will help you. I can break the barrier." Lily jumped up to help her brother.

"She is right and she will be a little away from danger. But Red I want you to take care of her." Maleficent asked Ruby who nodded in agreement.

Everyone dispersed their way to get ready for the fight.

Ruby changed her form to hybrid. She collected all weapons she could. And mounted her horse. Lily followed behind her. Together they made way to the secret castle of the dark one.

Zelena was waiting for the perfect opportunity to show her presence when she saw the white kingdoms Knight and the evil Queens husband standing at the castle entrance.

She smirked as she made way towards the entrance. A guard at the entrance tried to stop her but she effectively pinned him to the wall with her blasting magic.

The charming king rushed towards her with his sword pulled out, ready to defend his kingdom.

"Stop right there." he barked at the intruder.

Zelena stopped just right in front of the palace entrance.

"Who are you? Why are you here? If you want to live just tell truth." The charming Knight pointed his sword forward which looked comical to zelena as she tried hard not to laugh at his face.

"I am zelena, the wicked witch of the West." She introduced herself in a mildly annoyed manner. She wasnt interested in talking to a knight she wanted to meet the dark one himself.

"I don't care what your name is. What are you doing here? Don't you know this is the castle of the dark one? Now you are going to get killed for trespassing." King David swung his sword without further delay. But zelena was quick to dodge as she worked a quick spell on him making him freeze in the spot. The commotion lead more guards to come out. Maleficent saw the chance as she kept firing at the guards in her dragon form from above the sky. The barrier started to break as zelena effectively moved inside through the broken door.

Rumplestein whipped around realising his barrier had broken. He rushed to the window to see a large portion of enchanted forest moving. He shook his head and looked closer.

"The forest is moving." he thought out a loud.

"What?" Snow white joined him and looked down to see a number of magically creatures fighting with her own soldiers.

"We need to be quick. We can't waste another moment. Bring in the devil princess." Snow barked at the guards to bring Regina.

Ruby was entering the castle with Lilith. They tip toed through the back entrance when suddenly she heard guards coming their way. Lily quickly got to work as she changed from her dragon to her usual form.

" Hello soldiers. Looking for something?" she asked smirking as the male guards took her in ogling her from head to toe.

Suddenly a fist connected to both if their faces as Ruby walked out of the corner. " I hate men" she growled and Lily chuckled.

Regina was in her cell trying to get her feeling of nausea down when she heard the door opening. Two guards came inside and pushed her into her feet.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" she struggled against the string guards as she was dragged along with them. She kicked and screamed.

Ruby stopped dead in tracks. She could hear her wife's scream from miles away. Adrenaline pumped through her wolf body as she ran forward not even bothering the number of guards she smashed down on her way. Lily followed her bother up the stairs to find Regina.

"Well, well if it isn't the dark one himself." Zelena smirked as she walked inside the large hall where Rumplestein stood along with Snow white.

"Who are you?" Snow white asked venom in her voice.

"Zelena?" shock was written all over Rumplestein's face as he recognised her.

"Shocked?" zelena remarked as she sat down on the chair in the middle of the hall.

"You...you..were dead. I killed you." Rumplestein rambled to himself.

"Well you didn't. Or may I say you failed." zelena smirked as she saw the tables turn in Rumplestein's head.

"I didn't fail. I never fail. I am the dark one." Rumplestein barked as he twisted his hands producing magic of his own to destroy zelena. But the wicked witch know how to protect herself as she countered him with a spell of her own making the dark ones magic useless.

"No.. It's not possible. No one can defeat the dark one." Rumplestein threw magic again and again at zelena which she easily escaped.

"You are no longer the dark one Rumplestein. A new dark one is born. It is matter of moments that you lose your thrown. Your magic is getting weaker." zelena snickered as she dodged another spell.

"The prophecy will never happen. I made sure of it. There isn't a dark one." Rumplestein puffed out his chest proudly.

"Yes. My father made sure to destroy the whole bearer of the prophecy. Theresnt a dark one." snow white exclaimed as she watched the two dark forces fought with their magic.

"Unless you missed one." Ruby entered the hall growling loudly and stood herself in between zelena and Rumplestein. Lilith hid around the corner waiting for her mom and Tinkerbell to join them.

The guards brought Regina in. She kicked the guards in attempt to escape. That's when she saw her wolf in her hybrid form standing in the room practically snarling down at the imp.

She rushed forward.."Red..." she screamed but the guards kept her locked.

"Gina..." Ruby turned around in time to see her wife being held by guards. She looked at her wife's hands swollen and bleeding with the metal cuffs around her wrists. Her wolf emitted a loud growl as she ripped the guards off her wife and pulled her to the side. Regina curled onto her Alpha and clinged to the hairy wolfs muscular chest. She sniffed and tears ran down her face. Ruby rubbed soothing circles in her wife's back.

"So you are the mighty Alpha? Huh?" Rumplestein's watched the couple with interest. The werewolf seemed stronger that her imagined. He was sure that King leopauld killed all the werewolves in the enchanted forest eliminating the chances of another dark one. But he was wrong. Now he needs you find a way to escape before things get further down.

"I suggest you speak very carefully. Because I am not going to forgive you for what you have done to me and my family." Ruby growled as she held her mate closer to her body feeling the exhausted princess calming down.

"You thought this was easy?Well it's not. You can't save your family. The princess stays her where she belongs." Rumplestein replied confidently.

"You didn't get what I told you just now do you? You are not even coming anywhere near my wife. I will make sure you are dead before you think of it." Ruby growled again as she pushed Regina behind her and stood straight ready to fight.

"Your strength doesn't scare me wolf. You lost her already. What did you think we were doing to her? We changed her. She is becoming the dark one now." Rumplestein pointed at Regina who had now looked pale and terrified than before.

Suddenly she collapsed on the floor. Ruby rushed to her and took her in her arms." Gina..gina.." she called her. Shaking her violetntly but Regina didn't wake up.

" What did you do to her?" zelena asked suddenly she felt her blood drain as she thought of the worst.

"What do you think I did.? She us changing. No one can stop it. She will be the evil queen when she wakes up." Rumplestein laughed out lout along with Snowhite.

"Her heart will be black. She will destroy each one of you." Snowhite pointed at evry one as she spoke.

"Not before you kill me." Emma walked inside the room followed by Neal and Tinkerbell.

"Emma? I dont have a problem with finishing you. I dont want a daughter who would team up with my enemy to destroy me. Guards kill her." Snowhite barked at the guards who lunged at Emma and Neal.

"Tsk... Tsk... Now why are you worrying about wild child. You can't save your true love. The evil queen will arise. She will be the new dark one. And I would conquer the world with her." Rumplestein laughed wickedly as he pulled out the magical dragger from his hip. He pushed Ruby off of Regina with his magic. The wolf flew behind hitting on the wall.

Zelena tried to stop him from getting close to Regina as she blast powerful magic towards him. The dark one swatted the attack easily as he made way towards the sleeping princess. He lifter her off the floor with his magic and bound her to the table in the centre.

Ruby got up from the hit and tried to make way towards Regina. But several guards came rushing in making her difficult. Maleficent flew out the window firing flames at the guards who tried to stop Ruby. Lilith joined her mother helping her brother.

Rumplestein pointed the dagger at Regina's chest ready to plunge in. Before he could decide a macula figure covered Regina like a shield missing her and the dagger went straight through the Alpha. An ear piercing growl erupted from the wolf as it slumped on top of its mate.

Regina woke disoriented when she heard the loud growl. She blinked a few times. She tried to get up but something heavy was above her. She opened her eyes to see her wolve's pained face mere inches away from hers.

Regina's eyes filled with tears.. "Oh my God.. Red... What happened?" she pushed her aloha off of her that's when she saw the dagger sticking out of the wolf's chest.

"Noooo.." she screamed as she held on to her lover. Her hands shook with fear as she caressed her wolf's face which was now in her lap. Ruby looked at her mate. Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to fight back the urge to close her eyes.

Rumplestein stood back shock evident in his eyes.

"Don't leave me. Please... Stay with me.." Regina whispered as she held Ruby on her arms. The wolf whimpered in pain.

"Gina.." she called out her mate. Her Furry hands touched Regina's cheeks wiping of the tears that fell down. The world seemed still. Everyone watched with hurt as the couple embraced each other.

" Gina.. I... I...can't..." Ruby tried to keep awake.

"Don't you dare die on me. You need to be with me. I am not leaving you. Please keep awake..." Regina begged as she held Ruby in her arms caressing the wolf's cheeks. Ruby pulled Regina down kissing her lips as her eyes slowly closed.

"No.. No.. You can't do this... No please Red... Please..." Regina hugged ruby's face to her chest and cried out.

"She isn't dying." Tinkerbell moved forward and kneeled down next to Regina.

Regina looked at Tinkerbell. "Wha.what?" she asked confused.

"You need to give her a reason to live." she kept saying.

"She is the dark one for gods sake. You need to wake her up. She needs a reason. Tell her Regina." Tinkerbell looked at Regina.

"Tell her what?" Emma asked.

"You know it Regina. You have to do this now. She needs to know. She need to to come back. She isn't dying" Tinkerbell begged Regina as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Regina wiped her tears. She looked at the peaceful face of her wolf. She felt like she was sleeping. It's time to wake her up. Regina slowly moved closer to her ear. She looked at everyone one last time.

"You my big bad Alpha... You need to wake up...bec...because...you are going to be a father.. We are going to have pups. And I want you with me when they are born. So wake up.. I need you... Our pups need you... Please wake up." Regina cried again as she planted a wet kiss on the wolf' forehead and waited.


	38. chapter 38

Ruby felt like she was in a dream. Her head felt heavier than before. She could hear voices in her dream. She recognised her wife's calling upon her. She tried to reach for it but she couldn't move. It felt like someone has tied her down. She whimpered to be near to her mate.

"Gina.." she called out her wife. She could hear Regina calling her from far away. She tried to reach again. But it was dark all around. "Baby... Open your eyes..." she heard someone whisper in her ears.

"Gina.." Ruby whimpered again as she felt her skin burning. Her whole body was on fire. The pain started getting unbearable.

"Ahhh..." she screamed and opened her eyes all of a sudden.

"Baby... You are awake... Look at me..can you see me.. Baby..." she heard her wife's voice calling her again. Ruby looked around blinked. She couldn't identify the place. She blinked again and tried to sit up. Suddenly she was forced down to her back when a sharp pain hit her chest.

" Ahhh.. " she screamed and looked at her side.

"Don't move... You are going to hurt yourself.. Can you hear me baby? It's me Regina."

"Gina..." Ruby looked at her wife disoriented. Regina cupped ruby's cheeks. "Am right here. Look at me. Am not going anywhere." Regina whispered as she planted a kiss on ruby's forehead.

"I.. I can't get up." Ruby whispered to her wife as she tried to get comfortable with a dagger in her chest. She reached down and pulled the dagger forcefully out of her chest. Regina watched in horror as the blood stained dagger was pulled out by her own wife.

" Ahhhh... " Ruby screamed loud and let the dagger fall down on the floor with a small thud.

"Oh my God.. Baby you okay? Please tell me you are okay." Regina cried as she watched Ruby tried to regain her breathing.

Rumplestein and all the others stood there watching as Ruby pushed herself on her hands. Her wolf growled at each movement. She finally stood with the help of her wife and took deep breaths.

Rumplestein watched shocked as the wolf started healing with so much power. Her muscles started ripping. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the wolf doubled its size. It's growl echoes through the whole room. Rumplestein stumbled back as he tried to escape. Before he could reach the door a strong magic enveloped him pushing him back to the centre of the room. He looked back to see Regina standing in front of her wife. Her magical cuffs broken and on the ground.

Her hands twinkled as a new wave of magic passed and Rumplestein was hit again to the wall on the other side. Ruby shook her head as she tried to gain control on the monster inside her.

"She is changing." Tinkerbell pointed out as she stepped next to Regina. "You need to make her control. She can't do this alone. She is changing. She is filling with dark magic."

Regina looked behind to see Ruby on her knees trying hard to control the sudden rush of magic washing through her. She coughed and shook her head violently. Regina was at her side in an instant.

" Baby... Look at me.. Please." she cupped her wife's cheeks in order to make her look up. Ruby slowly moved her head up. Regina gasped when she saw the wolf's eyes changing colors from golden to green and then to blue and finally settled on dark black almost pitch black which made her scared.

"Gina..." Ruby growled lowly as she looked at her wife. Regina didn't thought further as she pulled her wife closer and kissed her lips passionately giving evrything she had to the one she love.

"You can beat it. Control it. I am right here with you." she whispered to the wolf as she kissed it again. The sharp teeth sunk down on her lips and made her bleed. But she didn't care she kissed her wife again and again. Ruby's breath started calming down. Her eyes slowly turned to its natural brown. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Rumplestein being trying to get up from his fall.

Her wolf howled and growled she stepped aside from her wife. Her canines extended as she looked at the imp.

Before Rumplestein could run Ruby was at his throat snatching his windpipe with a loud growl. She ripped his body into pieces and everyone watched in grimace as his body parts fell apart. Snowhite decided to make a quick run. Suddenly she was being stopped by Emma.

"Uh uh not so fast." she and Neal blocked the way.

"I am your mother. You won't kill me." Snowhite challenged Emma as she stood confident in front of them.

"Well am not going to kill you. But I can't stop the wolf now. Can I?" Emma replied as she gestured behind her mother.

Snowhite turned slowly when she heard the harsh breathing down her neck. She came face to face with a 6 foot wolf's muscular chest. She gulped and looked up to see the Alpha snarling at her face. She backed away.

"Please don't kill me. I... I didn't mean to hurt you.." she begged the monster but it growled again instead and walked forward effectively pinning her to the wall.

"Honey don't." a voice stopped her as the wolf turned to see Regina shaking her head not to.

Ruby stepped back and joined her wife. Graham came rushing in with the charming king and guards.

"Lock them down." Ruby commanded to graham and watching him nod his head.

"Come one white queen. You can now spend the rest of your life in the dungeon." said graham as he dragged the king and queen down the hall.

"I know you don't want us to hurt your parents. But we don't have a choice. You can keep them in your palace though. I am hereby giving you the white kingdom. I do hope you will not do the mistake your mother did." Ruby looked at Emma as she spoke.

"I know what my mother did is wrong. And you are right I wouldn't want them to suffer in your dungeon either. We will take care of them." Emma replied as she and Neal followed graham.

Regina rushed to her wife and hugged her tight. Ruby bent down to sniff her wife and calmed her wolf.

"I was so scared. I thought I lost you." Regina mumbled into the hairy wolfs chest.

"You will never lose me. I promised to keep you safe from every danger." Ruby hugged Regina closer.

"I am glad that you are okay. Both of you. But I need you to know something else before we return." Tinkerbell told the couple.

"Tinkerbell is right. You need to know before it's too late." Maleficent joined them.

"What is it?" Regina asked as she looked at both of them.

"Ruby was hit with the dagger when she was in her wild form which means she might stay that way for the rest of her life." Zelena supplied.

"What?" Regina asked unbelievably. Ruby stepped away form her wife. Anxiety getting the best of her. She was afraid Regina was going to leave her.

"I will understand if you don't want to spend your life with a monster like me. I... I am sorry that I could be perfect for you." Ruby looked down at her feet while whispered her insecurities.

"No." Regina was quick to reply. She moved closer to her wife grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her.

"You are not going anywhere. Do you hear that? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my Alpha. I dont care how you look. I am carrying your pups for gods sake and they were conceived on a full moon with you in this form. Do you really think I am going to leave you now? " she yelled at the stupid Alpha fir assuming that she would leave her.

" You are pregnant?" ruby's eyes widened as she realised what she heard in her dream wasn't a dream. It is real. She looked at Regina again as she asked. "We are having pups?"

"Yes you idiot. We are having pups." Regina smiled as the wolf picked her up and swirled her around howling and making crazy noises. Everyone around them laughed at the couple.

The Alpha sniffed her wife as her hands cupped the Base of her wife's stomach trying to feel her pups.

"I can hear them now you know" she whispered in Regina's ear.

"You can?" Regina asked as she linked her hands with her wife's.

"Yes and I think..there is three of them.." Ruby replied.

"Three?" Regina gasped.."The dream.. It's true.." she wondered out loud.

"What dream?" Ruby asked confused.

"I saw them. Our babies. In my dream.." she looked at her wife with tear filled eyes. "Really?" Ruby asked as she helped her wife into her arms. She carried her down the flight of stairs and listened to the dream her wife saw.

"Well it seems like we have some trouble makers coming up." Ruby snicker playfully as she leaned down to kiss her wife. Regina smiled and held on to her wife's stromg shoulders as they kissed on the horseback.

The team made their way through the jungle to their land leaving behind Rumplestein and his castle covered in ashes.


	39. chapter 39

_**3 years later**_

"Mhmm.. Baby.." Ruby whimpered as she felt Regina swipe her tongue along the mushroom head of her cock. She looked down to see brown hair splaid over her lap with a head bobbling up and down.

"Oh fuck... You sure know how to make me worked up" she whispered as her hands found it's way to the messy brown hair.

It's been a long day and the Alpha and mate just got a little time of their own. Regina sure knew how to use her tongue because the way the Alpha whither under her touch made her proud.

"You like that?" she asked in a slutery voice which made the Alpha shiver.

"I love it baby... Come here let me show you what you do to me." the muscular Alpha replied as she flipped their position which ended Regina on her back.

Ruby slowly kissed her way up her wife's body. She stopped at her boobs and swirled her tongue on the hard nub. Regina moaned in delight. She hooked her legs around her alpahs waist and ground her body up on the still hard cock.

Ruby threw her head back when her wife's wet clit graced over her mushroom head. She growled low and pushed her legs apart opening her wide. Regina watched with list filled eyes as her alpha lined up her thick meat at her entrance.

Regina grasped the bedsheets hard as she was filled to the brim with her wife's monster cock. She cries out "Ahhhhh... Fuckkk.." she pushed her face to the pillow trying to muffle the screams that threatened to escape her.

"Oh shit...you are so tight baby...and so wet.." Ruby was in pure heaven. Even thought they had been married for years Regina still had that effect on her which made her weak on the knees.

Regina's eyes rolled back as she clung to her wolf's string biceps.

" Yeah...right there baby.. Dont stop..." she clawed at the alphas chest which emitted another growl from the Alpha. Ruby started pounding in and out if Regina in a vigorous pace. She bent her knees in half as she threw herself at her wife forcing more if her dick inside her wife.

Regina was screaming on top of her lungs when her wife started plowing her. Her legs shook as a string wave if orgasm hit her. She spilled her juices on all over her Alpha's thighs. Ruby groaned as she released her own seeds inside her wife. Shot after shot if sticky messy cum dripped down her Regina's tight pussy. Some of them leaked as it pooled down on the mattress between them.

Ruby slumbed on top of her wife exhausted. They kissed sloppily basking in the moment.

"Did you hear that?" Regina asked once they separated from their kiss.

"Hear what? There's nothing." Ruby replied as she tried to catch up.

"Exactly. There isn't anything. It's a bit unusual." Regina told as she pushed herself off the bed pulling on a robe with her.

"What is unusual? It's quiet and it's good right?" Ruby asked looking utterly confused as she sat up not even bothering to hide her erecting which now started again.

"When it's quiet in a the place with three devilish wolf pups you should be careful that they are upto something." Regina whispered as she made way towards the door.

"Gina the pups had a tiring day. They ran off their energy. May be they are passed out exhausted." Ruby tried to reason as she followed her wife with a towel wrapped around her waist. Ever since three years ago when she got stuck with the hybrid form while becoming the dark one Ruby was loving her body. Now she could walk around without bothering to put on a shirt. And Regina is more than happy to jump on her due to the muscular structure of it.

"Honey, do you really think that a small run like that could tire our pups out?"Regina asked her Alpha as the opened the door to the pups room. She gasped when she found the beds empty.

Ruby walked behind her frowning when she found empty beds.

" See I told you. Nothing can stop our pups from getting out of the bed in the middle of the night" Regina crossed her arms over her chest and muttered.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked as she followed her wife down the stairs to the palace kitchen

"I know where they are." she simply replied as she light up the candles in the kitchen with a snap of her fingers.

Three guilty faces looked up from the top shelf of the kitchen. Two of them with open mouth holding pieces of cookies in them and another one on the floor trying to reach up the counter.

Regina cleared her throat. The pups scrambled around wiping their faces. The littlest of them crawled her way towards Regina."Mama.." she tried to stand up in her wobbly legs and Regina smiled as she bent down to pick her up. The other two looked down at the feet before making a dash to their room. But before they could even cross the kitchen line string hands snatched both of them by their scruff and held them in the air.

"Not so fast.." the voice boomed in the empty kitchen. The pups cringed as they turned to see their angry father looking at them in a stern gaze.

Regina laughed loud as she saw the look on the pups face.

"I told you all to not get up from your room. And also I gave you all cookies after dinner. Then why did you do this?" she asked in a motherly affection towards her two elder pups held by Ruby. The smaller one was just nibbling on her mom's fingers as she still need to learn the mischieves of her siblings. Ruby made a growling noise when the pups refused to respond. Immediately the reply came. "We were hungry." the only boy among the three replied quickly afraid of his father. His sister huffed at his incompetency.

"Well now you are not getting any cookies for a week..." Regina replied as she carried her little one up the stairs. Ruby followed behind with both of the trouble makers hanging if her hands.

"But mama.." the elder one the Alpha among the three started but was quickly shut down when her mother looked back at her glaring at them.

"No buts I said no cookies for the rest of the week. Did I make myself clear?" she asked in a stern voice which send shivers down the wolves spine including her own wife's.

"Yes ma'am." she received twin answers from the grumpy pups. She smiled as she climbed up the stairs with the little one on her hip.

"Mama.. Can I sweep with you?" the little pup in Regina's arms looked at her with those puppy dog eyes which always got her. Regina sighed as she walked to hers and ruby's room.

The Alpha smirked as she saw her wife give in to her pups. Regina placed the pups onto the bed and climbed on top. She was instantly covered with three pups wrestling for their spot on their mother. Ruby closed the doors and climbed next to her wife. The little pup crawled her way up her father's chest and instantly brought one finger to her mouth. She clung to her father and stared at her siblings fighting for their mom. Ruby held her little girl closer and watched as Regina struggled to get the pups to sleep.

After few moments Ruby heard small snore coming from the pups she moved closer to her wife. Regina caressed her sleeping pups and looked at her wife with so much adoration she never knew existed.

"Out like a light." Ruby whispered as she opened one arm silently inviting Regina to join her. Regina said nothing as she moved closer adjusting the kids so that all of them can sleep on her big Alpha. This is how almost all day in their life went. After the pups were born she was in love with her wife more than ever. She wouldn't trade it for the whole world because for Regina this is world. She is where she is meant to be. With her wife and pups. She closed her eyes breathing in the calming smell of her mate and pups and buried further into her wife's hairy chest. Ruby planted a kiss to her wife's forehead and slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

 **The end**


End file.
